


Er vi lykkelige no?

by Frieda Echte (Plommesill)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alt er Love, Den store kjærligheten, Established Relationship, Fluff, Livet er ikke alltid lett, M/M, POV Even Bech Næsheim, POV Isak Valtersen, Post-Canon, Skandi Smut, Varierende POV, Vennskap, men bare love til slutt!, og litt angst også, og litt humor
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 53,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plommesill/pseuds/Frieda%20Echte
Summary: Jeg får tak i Evens blikk, blunker til ham. «Har du det bra?» han former ordene lydløst. Jeg har det dritbra, dette er den beste bursdagen, de feteste vennene, den deiligste typen. Jeg har en øl i hånden, livet er bra. Jeg smiler, ser sikkert ut som en tulling.Vi følger Isak og Even videre fra Isaks 18-årsdag. Dette er deres første sommer sammen, og de vet det ikke ennå, men den kommer til å gi dem både gode og dårlige dager. Heldigvis er alt love <3@regnbuegardiner





	1. Jeg skal lage en film om deg

**Author's Note:**

> Denne fic'en har krevd å bli skrevet og har tvunget meg og laptopen til å skrive i alle slags merkelige situasjoner. Om dere liker den og vil at jeg skal fortsette, så er jeg en sucker for kommentarer og vennlige ord. Fortsetter med glede å snike meg vekk for å skrive på do, jeg ;-) Jeg forholder meg sånn ca til canon, med noen små unntak, så her blir det dårlig med vampyrer, mpreg og denslags snacks. Her er det bare to gutter som elsker hverandre, midt i alle utfordringene livet sammen byr på.

**ONSDAG 21.06.2017**

**18:22 ISAK**

Vennene mine skråler bursdagssangen for meg, det er morsomt, men ikke særlig pent. De har ikke orket å reise seg, men halvligger og sitter på fleecetepper med forskjellige Disneymotiv på, jeg tror det er Eskild som har shoppet på salg på Nille. Jeg sitter på fjeset til Elsa, det er en symbolikk her som jeg ikke helt får tak i. Men jeg regner med min bedre halvdel, filmeksperten, har en mening om akkurat det etterpå. Sannsynligvis innebærer det at vi må se Frost sammen, igjen, noe jeg kommer til å gå med på, siden forhandlingssituasjoner gjør Even ganske kroppslig kreativ. Det er Eskild og Vilde som leder an på sangen, men jeg mistenker det er Even som har bedt dem om det. På samme måte som han sannsynligvis har organisert alle sider ved parkfesten min på mikrodetaljnivå.

«biiiirthdaaaay tooooooo youuuuuu!» sangen ebber ut, men jeg ser at Even nikker til Magnus, hever og senker øyenbrynene kjapt i et sånt oppfordrende nå-må-du-gjøre-det-nikk. Magnus reiser seg og med store armbevegelser får han de andre på beina også. Linn må dras opp, hun ser bare måtelig fornøyd ut. Også jeg må reise meg fra prinsesseteppet mitt, jeg er omringet av venner, får en nyåpnet ølboks i hånden av Jonas. Chris tar av seg den glitrende, syke greien hun har på hodet og Sana kommer bort til meg med den. En enhjørning, hva faen, jaja. «Hurra for deg som fyller ditt ååååår!» komplett med bukking og nikking og neiing. De er fine, da. Vennene mine. Det er en varm sommerkveld, vi er ikke akkurat alene i parken. Men det føles overraskende nok bare fint å stå her med en skimrende enhjørningpikk på hodet og bli sunget og danset for. Jeg får tak i Evens blikk, blunker til ham. «Har du det bra?» han former ordene lydløst. Jeg har det dritbra, dette er den beste bursdagen, de feteste vennene, den deiligste typen. Jeg har en øl i hånden, livet er bra. Jeg smiler, ser sikkert ut som en tulling.  
  


**21:10 ISAK**

Jeg kjenner meg litt daff, øl-høyen er over og jeg er nede i en bølgedal. Even har foret meg med pølser i hele dag, men det er en myte at mat kan absorbere alkohol. Eller i alle fall er det en sannhet med modifikasjoner. Jeg tar en pause med mobilen, setter med med ryggen mot en trestamme. Elsa er med. Jeg kikker opp fra displayet og ser at Even er midt inne i en diskusjon med Magnus og Mahdi, de ler og gestikulerer, jeg vil egentlig ikke vite hva det der handler om.

Jeg finner faen ikke den filmen Even snakket om før i dag, jeg har søkt på YouTube i hele dag. Noe som begynner på G, men ikke gule gardiner. Jeg har prøvd «gardiner», «gul», «grønn», «grandiosa», «garanti» og tusen andre intetsigende ord på G, men Even er jo stor på referanser og jeg vet at jeg ikke leter etter noe tilfeldig, det er en større mening bak tittelen han har valgt. «Got yourself a gun»? Nei. Jeg prøver «Great Gatsby», selv om Even synes akkurat den filmen er en pompøs drittfilm, men akkurat i det jeg trykker på søk, så vet jeg hva jeg leter etter! Jeg blir varm og gira og litt shaky, at jeg ikke tenkte på det før! Fort taster jeg inn «Gabrielle», smiler allerede i påvente av hva Even kan ha laget til meg. Nei, rushet legger seg umiddelbart, der var det bare Gabrielles egne musikkvideoer.

Flere ord på G? Noe med Gud? Nei, det sa han jo at det ikke var. Jeg fniser litt når jeg tenker på Halloweenfesten, kvelden da vi kysset for første gang. Da var Even utkledd som Gud, herregud han så nørd ut med den parykken, og likevel ville jeg bare nærmere ham, under det stygge hvite plastskjegget. Jeg er tydeligvis litt full da, som sitter i en krok på min egen bursdagsfest og mimrer, men den er så deilig og uten bekymring, den lille filmen som spiller i tankene mine. Jeg merker at jeg nikker litt med hodet, smiler sikkert fårete også, men føkk it, det er jo som fra en av Evens romantiske filmer. Sykkelturen, bassenget, det forsiktige kysset under vann, i en alternativ realitet hvor alt er lov. Ingen av oss nevnte det kysset da vi brøt vannflaten, jeg vet ikke hva Even tenkte, men jeg var livredd for at han skulle si noe som bagatelliserte det. Jeg visste bare at vi måtte under vann igjen, begge to, ned i den alternative verdenen hvor jeg også kunne ta sjansen på å bare gjøre det. Ta sjansen på at det var greit om jeg kysset Even. Og da hun lille jenta kom inn og vi måtte jette fort som faen, hjem til meg i klissvåte klær. Gud i dusjen mens våte Julius Cæsar lagde rett-i-koppen kakao og så etterpå, alle de intense timene på sengen min. Hvor jeg først ikke visste om det var greit å kysse her, over vannet, ikke turde å være først, men bare løftet ansiktet mot Evens, fant en ordløs måte å si «jeg er din hvis du vil ha meg» på.

Jeg smiler litt igjen, det er rart da, for lenge siden, i et parallelt univers, liksom, bare at dette faktisk var realiteten. Ganske pompøst. Og så hører jeg Evens stemme, stemmen hans fra den gangen, i søvnig og spent tosomhet på sengen min, «jeg skal lage en film om deg». Det er ikke kødd at fingrene mine skjelver når jeg trykker på telefonen, adrenalinet bruser i meg, hele armen bevrer litt. Når det blå bildet med tittelen dukker opp som første treff står forventningen så høyt i meg at det er vanskelig å puste, jeg ser meg rundt før jeg trykker på filmen, heldigvis er alle fremdeles opptatt med øl, prating og latter.

De første sekundene skjønner jeg ikke helt hva jeg ser på, men så begynner Gabrielle å synge og jeg hører Even i ordene hennes, samtidig som jeg ser meg selv med øynene hans, oss to, Even og Isak. Vi ler og fjaser, jeg sover, nei, faen, har han filmet hendene våre mens jeg...? Og det papiret, jeg blir varm i kinnene. Filmen slutter med en cheesy referanse fra Evens yndlingsfilm, men jeg vet at den ikke egentlig er cheesy i det hele tatt. Den referansen er faktisk noe av det viktigste i dynamikken mellom Even og meg.

Etterpå sitter jeg bare og smiler, jeg driter i om det ser litt psyko ut. Fy faen for en film, og den ligger sånn at hvem som helst kan se den. Først nå ser jeg at den har fått en kommentar allerede, fra noen som har sett den før meg. Ok, litt cringe, det er Elias og de andre Bakkavennene til Even! Jeg banker mobilen lett et par ganger mot brystet, fordøyer filmen, kommentaren. Even sitter fremdeles og prater og ler med Magnus, Vilde sitter også sammen med dem nå. Han tar frem mobilen med det samme meldingen min er sendt, må ha hatt den på vibrering. Han smiler og ser opp med strålende øyne når han har lest meldingen. Faen, han ser fantastisk ut, jeg smiler selv i det jeg føler på hvor stolt jeg er over å være Evens kjæreste. Jeg vil at han skal komme bort til meg, jeg vil sitte tett inntil ham og se på filmen sammen med ham. Min egen mobil vibrerer, han svarer:

[Du vet kl er 2121]

Det er noe magisk med det. Den første kvelden vår, denne kvelden vår. Meldingen fra mamma, min aller første kveld på jorden. Jeg melder kjapt tilbake:

[Du vet at jeg ble født 2121]

Even tror kanskje at jeg kødder. Jeg ser ham i øynene i det jeg trykker på send:

[Jeg sverger]

Svaret er klassisk Even, jeg ser på ham og ler, men jeg har i grunn lyst til å gjøre helt andre ting enn å le nå. Herregud, han har boner, hva faen tror han at jeg har? Jeg vil hjem, jeg vil hjem sammen med Even og jeg vil kysse og kline og bange og elske hele føkkings natten.

Even reiser seg, jeg hører han si noe om at han må få meg hjem, jeg har visst fått nok øl, jeg holder på å sovne, ja det er synd at vi må gå så tidlig. Han er på vei bort til meg, han strekker ut armen for å dra meg opp. Jeg er litt usikker på om jeg kommer til å angre på det i morgen, men føkk it, det er på tide at den gutten får svar på alt det han lurer på. Jeg åpner messenger igjen, finner Kattehookern, legger til en link til filmen min og trykker på send.

 

**22:05 EVEN**

Vi rusler hjemover fra trikkeholdeplassen, Isaks hånd i min, fingrene flettet i hverandre. Det er fremdeles lyst ute, sommerkvelden er mild og vi går med jakkene åpne. Isak er nok bra varm fra innsiden, han har fått rikelig med bursdagsøl, de fleste av dem servert av meg. Jeg har kanskje vært litt for på i dag, men Isak blir bare 18 år en gang og jeg har så lyst til at han skal huske dette som en perfekt dag.

«Du brukte lang tid på å finne filmen da, Isak. Var en stund redd for at den bare skulle bli sånn YouTube-shooting star på egenhånd, uten at du hadde sett den, ass.»  
«What? Ville du ikke vist den til meg til slutt?» Isak er fake indignert, dulter i meg med skulderen. «Nei, dette var en test for å se om vi er på samme bølgelengde. Om vi har de samme verdiene, liksom.» Jeg dulter tilbake, vi knuffer litt frem og tilbake, ler.

Inni meg er jeg lettet for at Isak endelig fant filmen. Det var ikke akkurat en test, men det betyr noe for meg at Isak husker den første dagen vår sammen, at han tok referansen. Den dagen på rommet til Isak, for meg var den det første steget ut av noe destruktivt. Og inn i noe amazing, men det visste jeg ikke akkurat da.

«Men Even? Ehm. Du har tenkt på at alle vi kjenner basically har sett oss bange nå?» Isak ser på meg med et undertrykt smil, spruter ut i latter. Kinnene hans er røde. «Det er jo bare du som har funnet den da, Isak, jeg kan ta den ned etterpå. Det er din film, youtube var bare nødvendig for skattejakten. Dessuten banger vi ikke akkurat der da, eller har jeg lastet opp feil film?» Jeg erter Isak, vi vet begge at vi har et par andre filmer som kanskje ikke burde lastes opp på Youtube med det første.

Isak gir seg ikke. «Okei, så banger vi kanskje ikke, men jeg går jo ned på deg der da!» «Serr, rødmer du Isak? Det har du jo gjort hundre ganger!» jeg ler av Isaks røde og varme kinn, han er søt og kjekk samtidig, jeg tror faktisk han er flau på ordentlig. Jeg skal fjerne filmen når vi kommer hjem, det er litt drøyt om andre ser på den. Det er tross alt min private måte å fortelle Isak alt han er for meg. Jeg har jobbet med filmen i mange uker, hver gang jeg har hatt leiligheten for meg selv. Sett gjennom alle filmsnuttene jeg har filmet av Isak, av Isak og meg, prøvd å velge ut de rette, prøvd å finne akkurat de riktige utsnittene. De som viser Isak, min Isak. Det slutter aldri å fascinere meg hvor ulik min Isak er fra Isak som han fremstår med vennene sine. Den ømme, omsorgsfulle, reflekterte og kloke Isak som er min mann, min kjæreste. Og den litt tverre og sarkastiske tenåringsgutten han blir til så snart han omsluttes av dynamikken blant gutta. De gutta kommer aldri til å forstå hva Isak er for meg, for oss, hva Isak redder hver eneste dag. Å være sammen med meg er nok ikke noen en tur i parken, og jeg vet det veldig godt. Jeg vet at det er egoistisk av meg å prøve på det, jeg burde ikke plage noen med å være kjæresten deres. Så enkelt er det egentlig, men så blir det komplisert fordi Isak ikke er enig. Det nytter ikke å tenke for mye på det, akkurat det har jeg erfart på den vonde måten. Jeg må bare akseptere at selv om jeg ikke forstår det, så er Isak der og han vil være der og han blir værende der. Det er faktisk større enn tankene mine klarer å bearbeide, og derfor lar jeg det ligge. Bare aksepterer at det er sant. Isak er der.

Jeg slipper hånden til Isak og legger armen om skuldrene hans. Han legger armen sin om livet mitt, vi går videre tett, omslynget. «Jeg sendte filmen til Magnus, da.» Isak fniser og ser på meg. Hva? Nei! Til Magnus! Ok, dette kommer vi til å få høre resten av livet, greit nok at filmen kanskje svarer på noen av Magnus sine spørsmål om hvordan vi liker å ha sex, men sannsynligvis skaper den minst like mange nye. Vi stopper, ser på hverandre. Jeg løfter på øyenbrynene, blåser ut luft, så spruter vi begge ut i latter. Isak får tårer i øynene, latteren vil ikke stoppe, vi går til slutt videre mens vi fniser, hånd i hånd.

Jeg roter i bukselommen etter nøkkelen, vi står utenfor hoveddøren til gården vår. Isak presser seg forbi meg, står mellom meg og døren. Han lener seg mot døren, trekker meg mot seg, bøyer ansiktet sitt oppfordrende opp mot meg, inviterer til et kyss. Jeg legger hendene rundt ansiktet hans, omkranser det med håndflatene, fingrene mine er i krøllene på bakhodet hans. Vi kysser, først små, myke, bløte kyss. Jeg kjenner hendene hans i nakken, håret, de glir over ryggen min, holder meg på rumpen, trekker meg tett mot Isak. Kyssene er ikke bløte lengre, men faste, dype, varme.

Det synger inni meg, på bergensk, med stemmen min, med takten til hjertene våre, jeg er ganske sikker på at de slår i takt akkurat nå _«du e denderre nøkkelen rundt G'en min som får en baby til å miste all kontroll»_

«Skal vi gå inn?» jeg avbryter kyssene våre, vi puster kjapt, hendene mine er fremdeles i krøllene til Isak. «Ja» Isak svarer på innpust, øynene er svarte, han ser på meg på den måten jeg vil at aldri skal slutte, den som får meg til å ville ligge tett inntil ham og kysse til verden går under. «Vi skal inn. Du skal synge på meg natten lang, Even.» Han er kortpustet, litt stakkato når han sier det, han trykker meg mot seg samtidig, jeg smiler både av ordene, og av hardheten han presser meg mot. Vi er absolutt på samme bølgelenge.


	2. Lille dramaqueen'en min

TORSDAG 22.06.2017

 **05:24 EVEN**  
Isak er hvit i ansiktet, huden er dekket av klebrig kaldsvette. Han sitter på badegulvet, nakken er bøyd, han holder hodet i hendene sine. Jeg klemmer skulderen hans i det jeg reiser meg, spyler ned oppkastet i doen. Jeg henter håndkleet som henger ved siden av vasken, fukter det med litt varmt vann og setter meg på huk foran Isak igjen. Han har tårer i øynene etter brekningene.  
«Isak, se på meg.» Jeg støtter hodet hans med den venstre hånden min, legger håndflaten mot kinnet hans. Med det fuktige håndkleet i høyre hånd tørker jeg ham forsiktig i ansiktet, rundt munnen.  
Han jamrer seg stille, lager den klagende sutrelyden som jeg ellers alltid må le av. Nå er den ikke morsom.

«Kom, jeg tror du skal legge deg igjen.» Jeg prøver å ta tak under armen hans, vil hjelpe med å stable ham på beina. «Neeeei. Jeg vil bare sitte her.» Isak skyver bort armen min. «Du må i alle fall få på deg noen klær.» Isak ser ynkelig ut, liten, veldig ung. Jeg skjønner at det er overdrevet, men jeg bekymrer meg for at han skal bli syk hvis han blir sittende naken på gulvet. Jeg har lyst til å bære ham over i sengen, pakke ham inn i dynen og gni varmen inn i ham, men jeg tviler på at jeg er sterk nok til å løfte ham.

«Isak, fryser du?» Han ser opp på meg, blikket er blankt, tomt. Jeg setter meg foran ham, trekker ham inn i armene mine, lener ham mot meg. Han lukter fyll; øl fra i går, pølse og spy. Han legger hodet i halsgropen min, lar meg rugge ham rolig frem og tilbake mens jeg sakte gnir håndflatene opp og ned langs armen og siden av ryggen hans. Jeg bøyer ansiktet mitt mot håret hans, snuser inn lukten av Isak og fylla. «Går det bra? Isak?» Han rister på hodet, trykker ansiktet sitt mot brystkassen min. Jeg kjenner leppene hans mot huden min, hører at han mumler noe, men får ikke tak i hva. Jeg stryker håret hans bort fra pannen, kjenner den svette huden mot fingrene. «Hva sa du? Bby?» Isak bøyer ansiktet opp mot meg, ser på meg. Jeg ser noe nytt i de øynene nå, det er fortvilelse, men en annen sort enn den jeg har sett før. Det rører meg, stikker meg langt inne i hjertet, setter med ett den andre, kjente fortvilelsen i perspektiv. Han er ikke fortvilet på mine vegne nå, men for seg selv. 

Jeg vet ikke hvor jeg henter den fra, styrken overrasker både meg og Isak. Jeg slår armene om Isak og løfter ham fra badegulvet, holder ham i armene mens jeg vakler de par metrene til sengen vår. Jeg klarer ikke å legge ham varsomt ned i sengen, jeg knekker i knærne ved sengekanten og vi faller sammen ned, armene mine er fremdeles rundt Isak, jeg lander halvt oppå ham. Vi ruller fra hverandre på madrassen, jeg pakker dynen rundt oss, den dekker Isaks kropp fullstendig, kun hodet er synlig ved siden av meg. Han ser på meg nå, overleppen krøller seg svakt i et lite smil. Jeg kysser ham på pannen, stryker ham over håret. Lille dramaqueen'en min.

 

 **13:01 ISAK**  
Det skramler fra kjøkkenet, høye lyder av kopper og tallerkner som slår mot hverandre. Hodet mitt. Jeg er tørr munnen, det smaker dritt. Jeg graver meg ned i puten, trekker dynen tettere rundt meg. Spydde jeg? Jeg stinker, det lukter surt av huden min, lukten vokser, slår opp fra lakenet, dynen, puten. Jeg blåser opp kinnene, slipper luften langsomt ut mellom leppene. Gratulerer med første dagen som 18-åring, Isak. Bra begynnelse. 

«Hei! Er du våken?» Even setter seg på sengekanten. Han har med seg kaffe, i innflytningsgaven fra Eskild. Kruset har regnbuestriper og teksten «Come out, come out, wherever you are.» Even holder hånden rundt koppen og alt jeg ser er ordene «come, come». Verden håner meg. Jeg blåser opp kinnene igjen, slipper luften langsomt ut. Even ler. Han ser faen så fresh ut, håret er fremdeles fuktig etter dusjen. Han setter fra seg koppen på gulvet, bøyer seg frem mot meg. Jeg skal til å si at jeg stinker, hadde satt pris på den advarselen selv, men jeg reagerer treigt som en flue i sirup, han er allerede tett ved meg. Han kysser meg, først et lite kyss, leppene hans skiller så vidt mine, men jeg vet at det er nok til å kjenne den sure, kjipe lukten og smaken av det døde dyret som er tungen min. Han trekker seg ørlite bakover, gnir nesen sin mot min, men så kysser han meg igjen, denne gangen kjenner jeg tungen hans mot min, det kiler mykt. Jeg slipper fra meg en liten lyd, mest som et lite sukk, men jeg vet at Even kaller det for koselyd.

«Det går bra?» han hever øyenbrynene, smiler. En sarkastisk jævel akkurat nå, men så kjekk. Drakk han ingenting i går?  
«Ja, det går fint.» Jeg hører selv at jeg svarer som en sur tenåring, men Even bare rister på hodet og lager den dritirriterende fnyselyden som får meg til å ville dulte borti ham. Jeg synker bakover i puten i stedet. 

«Mobilen din har plinget mange ganger mens du sov.» Even nikker mot buksen min, som ligger i en haug på gulvet, sammen med hettejakken, t-skjorten og boxeren min, Sluppet ned og trakket ut av nøyaktig der Even dro dem av meg da vi kom hjem i går. Mobilen ligger i bukselommen, jeg hadde ikke særlig mye tanke for å legge den noe annet sted i går, for å si det sånn.

«Gidder du å hente den til meg?» jeg stryker Evens underarm, lar fingrene gli nedover, før jeg griper løst rundt håndleddet hans. Ringfingeren og lillefingeren min glir inn i håndflaten hans, kiler. Even er allerede i ferd med å reise seg, han hadde sikkert tenkt å hente mobilen uten at jeg hadde spurt. Han svarer meg mens han går bort og plukker opp buksen min, stikker hånden i lommen og henter opp telefonen. «Selvfølgelig. Hvis du lover å dusje og pusse tenner.» Han ser på meg med hodet på skakke, blikket er megetsigende og heldigvis også ertende.  
«Joiner du dusjen da, eller?» Jeg blunker til Even, men det er virkelig bare et svært halvhjertet forsøk på å lokke ham med meg. Jeg har egentlig mer enn nok med å få såpet inn meg selv akkurat nå, hodet hamrer og kroppslukten til en middels stor pumaflokk har vel aldri vært et særlig godt sjekketriks. Even er ellers ikke vanskelig å få med seg på ting som involverer ham og meg, og ingen klær, men han skjønner sikkert hvor half-assed det blunket var, for han kaster mobilen i en høy bue bort til meg og peker på det fuktige håret sitt. «Sorry, bby, dusja i sted jeg. Mens du sov tenåringssøvnen din.»  
«Ditt tap, ass.» Jeg smiler, men ser på mobilen. Fire meldinger fra Magnus. En fra mamma. 

Jeg leser meldingene fra Magnus først, trekker hodet bakover og retter ryggen i overraskelse. 

[Wow! Hehe, kult ass! Digger den filmen! Issy, det er jo Even som er dama! Hvorfor sa du ikke bare det da?]

[Men helt serr, Isak, hvordan får dere til å bange hvis ikke Even ligger på magen?]

[Det var ikke dumt spørsmål det da! Jeg lurer helt serr på det.]

[Isak, jeg har sett filmen 8 ganger nå. Damn. Even elsker deg ass.]

Jeg klarer ikke å ta øynene bort fra displayet, hvorfor hvorfor hvorfor sendte jeg filmen til Magnus? I hvilken dimensjon kunne det fremstå som en god idé? Jeg bare vet at Even ser på meg, han gjør ofte det når han vet at jeg leser meldinger. Mamma tar noen ganger helt av og sender lange beskjeder med bibelvers og forvirret livsvisdom og Even vet at de meldingene setter meg skikkelig ut. «Er det moren din?» Even ser spørrende på meg, jeg ser at han er bekymret.  
«Nei. Magnus.» Jeg snur mobilen og holder den frem sånn at Even kan lese meldingene fra Magnus. Han leser dem kjapt og bryter ut i en ukarakteristisk rå latter. Jeg ser overrasket opp på ham. «Serr, Even? Syns du det er morsomt?»  
«Ja!» Even flirer fremdeles. «Magnus bruker alt for mye tid til å tenke på oss nakne, ass. Det er jo lættis da, synes du ikke det?» Even setter seg i fotenden av sengen og løfter på dynen, trekker frem den ene foten min. Han gnir fotsålen min, løfter foten mot ansiktet sitt, småkysser på tærene. «Han skulle bare visst at dette er den eneste delen av deg som ikke lukter bakfull 18-åring nå!» Jeg trekker på munnen og ruller med øynene, haha, liksom. 

«Det blir jo awkward nå da. Han kommer jo til å spørre meg når vi treffer ham. Det hjelper jo ikke å ikke svare!» Jeg hever stemmen litt, dette virket som en god idé i går, i dag føles det som en liten katastrofe.  
«Isak.» Even flirer fremdeles litt, men stemmen er seriøs. «Magnus og Vilde forteller oss hele tiden nøyaktig hvordan de har sex. Det er ikke noe stress. Vi svarer ham bare. Det går bra. OK?» Jeg hiver mobilen mot Even, trekker på skuldrene. «Det får du gjøre.»

Even rister på hodet, tydeligvis en oppgitt hoderysting over hvor lite laidback jeg er, mens han taster et svar til Magnus. «Vil du lese det før jeg sender det?» Han ser spørrende på meg. Jeg vil IKKE lese det før han sender det, jeg vil bare slippe å forholde meg til å forklare hva Even og jeg gjør i sengen. Jeg rister på hodet, og fortsetter å gjøre det mens Even trykker på send. Jeg hører den hule lille pipelyden fra telefonen, tenker på Magnus som er ved å få et mer tydelig svar enn han hadde regnet med. Even er så sykt avslappet på sånt, jeg regner med et pinlig konkret svar. Verdt det så lenge det får Magnus til å holde kjeft.

Det går max 10 sekunder før mobilen plinger. Even hever øyenbrynene igjen, ser fra mobilen til meg. «Meg eller du?». Jeg bare fortsetter å riste på hodet, det er mitt bidrag til dette. Jeg følger nøye med på Even mens han leser meldingen. Han bryter ut i latter igjen, og rekker mobilen tilbake til meg, «Mags, ass!»

Jeg leser meldingen fra Even først:

[Isak er for flau, så jeg svarer: jeg går ut fra at det er penetrering du er keen på å vite noe om når du alltid vil vite hvem som er dama. Vi bytter, det kommer an på hva vi har lyst til. Og siden jeg vet at du kommer til å spørre: ja, det er også digg å være underst. Du burde prøve! Det går fint å ligge på ryggen, det er vinkelen på hoftene som er greia. Og her er et mindfuck til deg, det går an å ligge underst og likevel være den som er top. Men interessant at du lurer så mye på det Mags. Og du har rett, elsker Isak til månen.]

Kinnene mine brenner igjen, dette er ikke det beste temaet å rote i med fylleangst og hodepine. Svaret fra Magnus hjelper ikke.

[Heey, Even! Fett! Takk! Endelig noen som svarer! Begge er dama, serr? Det er digg? Det er en ting til jeg lurer på, er det digg å suge kuk da eller må dere bare gjøre det for å bli sugd selv? Greit å spørre eller?]

Jeg legger ansiktet i håndflaten, rister litt på hodet. Djeez.  
«Den meldingen var til deg!» Jeg kaster mobilen mot Even, han griper den lett med begge hender.


	3. Det går faktisk dritbra

**MANDAG 26.06  
09:48 EVEN **

Jeg skal være på jobb om 12 minutter og er sent ute. Det er jeg alltid. Jeg går raskt rundt i leiligheten og samler sammen det jeg må ha med meg. Nøklene har jeg allerede i lommen, jeg trenger jakken min og mobilen. Isak sitter ved kjøkkenbordet, laptopen er oppslått foran ham. «Får sånn Kardemommeby-vibber når du stresser rundt sånn.» Isak gjesper mens han sier det, trekker i snorene på hettejakken, får hetten tettere rundt nakken? «Kar-de-mom-me!»  
Det er ikke særlig sjel i den fremføringen, morgenen er ikke Isaks beste tid. Han smiler, jeg tror han er oppgitt over sin egen humor, heiser opp skuldrene og vender håndflatene unnskyldende mot taket.  
«Kardemommeby-vibber?» jeg spør, men jeg skjønner jo at spøken er på min bekostning.  
«Ja, sånn Kasper og Jesper-greier. Hvor er buksa mi, hvor er skjorta mi? Du vet?»  
«Nei. Tror det er sånn barnetv-opplegg som du så på, etter at jeg var blitt for stor.» Isak rynker på nesen, lager en grimase som svar.

Der er faktisk jakken min, nå kunne jeg ha tatt en lame sangstrofe for å vise Isak at jeg selvsagt vet hva Kardemommeby er, men jeg har bare ikke tid. Hvor er mobilen?  
«Du er bare to år eldre enn meg da!» Isak lar seg lett trekke opp når jeg kommenterer aldersforskjellen mellom oss, og en indignert oppbrakt Isak er noe av det søteste jeg vet om. Men jeg har ikke tid til det heller nå. 

«Okei da. Modne, vise Isak. Vet du hvor mobilen min er?» Jeg står i døråpningen ut mot gangen, jakka og sekken i hånden, nå begynner jeg å få seriøst dårlig tid. Det er alltid mange flere kunder om mandagen og jeg bør være der presis klokka ti. Sjefen ser litt mellom fingrene på at jeg ofte er noen minutter for sen, i alle fall har hun gjort det til nå. Hun sier at de har fått flere stamkunder etter at jeg begynte, og at jeg bare skal sende en sms om jeg ser at jeg ikke rekker å være der helt i tide. Vet ikke hva greien er med de stamkundene er, men jeg har i alle fall merket at jeg får bra med tips om jeg er på og hyggelig, det henger sikkert sammen med det.

«Øh. Ligger ikke den ved sengen da?» Isak rødmer svakt i det samme, det får meg til å smile. En rødmende og flau Isak er også høyt oppe på listen over søte ting jeg elsker. Mobilen min ligger helt riktig ofte ved sengen, jeg samler på klipp av Isak i nesten alle situasjoner, eller Isak og meg, da. Litt krise om den mobilen blir stjålet, burde kanskje flytte de filmene over på mac'en litt oftere. 

Isak henter mobilen mens jeg får på meg skoene og jakken, smyger den ned i baklommen på jeansen min mens han bøyer ansiktet sitt opp mot mitt. Jeg kysser ham, et overfladisk og fort hadet-kyss med lukket munn. Jeg har virkelig ikke tid. Isak tar tak i slagene på olajakken min, trekker meg mot seg, nå er det han som kysser meg. Han kysser med adskilte lepper, tungen hans møter min i et mykt kyss. Ikke tid. Egentlig ikke tid. Før jeg rekker å trykke meg mot ham, besvare kysset hans, har Isak rygget et par skritt fra meg og rotert kroppen min mot utgangsdøren. Jeg kjenner et lett klyp på rompen i det Isak sier «Hadet da bby. Vi sees etterpå.»

Faen og, skulle ha vært der for to minutter siden.

 

**12:31 ISAK**

Sana sitter ved et bord når jeg kommer. Det er varmt i dag, solen steker allerede og Sana har sikkert fått det siste ledige bordet. Hun sitter urørlig, bare løfter blikket i det jeg stiger ut i bakgården. Varmen ser ikke ut til å plage henne, til tross for at hun er mer påkledd enn de fleste som sitter her. Men så har Sana også en egen evne til å virke totalt upåvirket av ytre omstendigheter. «Halla!» Jeg løfter hånden i et slapt vink mens jeg går mot henne. Hun smiler, bryter hele badass-uttrykket sitt på et sekund. Jeg setter meg ved bordet, slenger sekken ved stolbeina. 

«Trening?» Sana nikker mot sekken, spør med et lite sarkastisk smil såvidt bevrende i munnviken. Hun vet at jeg ikke har prioritert trening særlig mye i det siste og vi har definitivt ikke gått inn på at det delvis kan unnskyldes med at enkelte andre aktiviteter til nød kan defineres som fysisk utfordrende aktivitet. Hun hadde sikkert tålt temaet, men ikke jeg.

«Skal spille fotball med gutta etterpå.» Sana nikker, hun ser fremdeles sarkastisk ut, som om hun ikke helt kjøper den historien. Jeg stirrer tilbake, nikker hodet fort mot siden. «Hva da?» Hun bare smiler det samme skumle smilet og nikker. «Sant det. Du spiller fotball.»

Før jeg får spurt henne hvorfor det er nødvendig å være så skeptisk til absolutt alt, kjenner jeg en hånd på skulderen. «Halla Sana! Isak!» Even klemmer skulderen min, han bøyer seg ikke ned for å gi meg et kyss, noe som ellers er den vanlige måten vi hilser hverandre på. Han slipper skulderen min, går et skritt frem og stiller seg mellom Sana og meg. Jeg klarer ikke å la være å kikke beundrende på ham, høy, slank, litt hengslete, strålende smil, det høye, bakoverstrøkne håret. Svarte jeans, hvit skjorte, forkleet er langt og marineblått, fremhever de smale hoftene. Min min min min. 

«Unnskyld, men det koster ekstra om du sikler på servitøren, ass.» Even dulter borti foten min med sin egen sneakerskledde fot. «Vanskelig å la være da. For ham.» Sana svarer for meg, hun ser på Even med det distanserte Sana-blikket sitt, ikke et smil, men det ligger et slags flir under der likevel. Hun burde patentere det uttrykket, det er helt sykt hvor effektivt det er. 

Even bare ler, blunker til meg når han svarer Sana. «Hallo, dette er jo vakkert, du teamer opp med Isak!» «Selvsagt. Vi er buds, ikke sant.» Det er ikke et spørsmål, Sana spør ikke. Hun konstanterer. Jeg merker at jeg liker det, Sana er en bra bud å ha. Vi er kanskje en rar konstellasjon, homsen og muslimen, liksom, men føkk det. Jeg er sikker på at Sana tar meg i mot om jeg faller fra et stup, for å si det sånn. 

«Hva vil dere ha?» Even har en liten blokk og en blyant i hånden, nikker mot oss, klar til å skrive ned bestillingen.  
«Chai til meg. Uten. Kardemomme.» Sana hever øyenbrynet for å understreke hvor dårlig hun syntes forrige ukes kardemommespikede chai var.  
«Det er notert. Ingen kardemomme, sorry for det initiativet.» Even smiler unnskyldende, ertende.  
«Initiativ er overvurdert.» Sanas måte å ta i mot en beklagelse på, tror jeg. Hun er ikke kjempestø på vennlighetsskills, særlig ikke på å motta vennlighet fra andre.  
«Du da Isak? Servitørens anbefaling?» Jeg nikker. Denne servitørens anbefaling følger jeg lett.

Even forsvinner inn i cafeen med forkleet og den lille blokken sin, jeg følger ham med blikket tvers over gårdsplassen, opp de få trappetrinnene, inn den åpne døren. Bra jeans, bra rumpe. Min.

«Hvor lenge fortsetter man å være forelsket?» Sanas spørsmål bringer meg litt ut av likevekt, det er så uventet personlig. Jeg snur meg mot henne og ser spørrende på henne. «Spør du for en venn, eller?» Merkelig nok smiler hun som svar, og det er ikke det smilet som burde vært patentert. Det er noe så uvanlig som et genuint bredt og åpent smil, det når øynene og gjør ansiktet hennes mykt. Hun henter seg inn ganske fort da, noe annet hadde virkelig overrasket meg. «Ha ha ha.» Det patenterbare smilet er tilbake. Spørsmålet hennes er bra, men jeg vet ikke svaret. Lengre enn et halvt år, forhåpentligvis ikke kortere enn minst 80 år. 

«Er det viktig da?» jeg retter på capsen min mens jeg ser på Sana, løfter den kjapt av, stryker håret bakover og setter snapback'en på plass igjen, alt i én flytende bevegelse. «Vi vet jo uansett ingenting om fremtiden, da er det jo ikke viktig å lure på hvor lenge forelskelsen varer? Så lenge den varer akkurat nå.» Sana ser forvirret ut, det er uvant å se. Det er tydelig at det som funker for meg, ikke nødvendigvis funker for henne. 

Jeg har merket det før, det er vanskelig for andre å forstå måten Even og jeg tenker på. Må tenke på. Det begynte som en livbøye, nødvendig for i det hele tatt å orke å komme seg gjennom dag for dag da Even var deprimert. Alle tanker om fremtiden og om den ville være bra eller dårlig for oss, ble for store, kanskje mest for Even, men definitivt også for meg. I stedet for å treffe valg basert på en masse variabler som var umulig å forutse, ble det overkommelig å bare slutte å tenke så langt frem. Heller fokusere på akkurat nå, i dag. Det er blitt en trygghet for oss nå, en liten oppblåsbar redningsvest, knapt synlig for alle andre, men fast og trygg på skuldrene våre. Når Even er frisk er perspektivet selvfølgelig videre, slik som nå. Nå kan vi tenke på ferietur i sommer og Evens studier til høsten, planlegge og snakke om fremtiden. Men vi vet begge to at om det er nødvendig, da er det bare akkurat nå som er viktig.

«Det er logisk da, jeg skjønner hvor du vil.». Sana ser likevel litt spørrende på meg. «Går det bra med Even nå?»  
«Det går dritbra!» Even står plutselig ved bordet vårt, ingen av oss har sett ham komme. Han blunker til Sana og setter et stor kopp med rykende te foran henne. Det lukter krydder og kanel av dampen. Jeg får en vid kaffekopp med et tykt lag melkeskum over innholdet. På toppen har kaffen og melken sammen dannet et mønster, rundt er det drysset krydder i små mørke korn. «Har du laget det!» jeg ser overrasket opp på Even. Han smiler behersket, men litt stolt tilbake, nikker. Så stryker han meg fort over kinnet med oversiden av fingrene, før han går inn igjen i kaffebaren. Kaffen min har et stort hjerte i skummet, og det lukter svakt av kardemomme når jeg bøyer meg over koppen. Ved siden av koppen ligger det en lapp fra Evens notisblokk, jeg regner med det er kvitteringen. Ikke før Sana strekker frem armen og tar lappen til seg, ser jeg at det er en tegning på papiret. Sana ser lenge på den, smiler med lukket munn, nok et patenterbart Sana-uttrykk. Hun rekker lappen til meg uten å si noe. 

Det er en tegning av Sana og meg, vi sitter ved et kafébord, jeg med snapback, hun med hijab. Vi drikker kaffe og te, min har et hjerte på toppen. To loddrette streker på høyre siden av tegningen markerer skillet til et parallelt univers. Der sitter vi fremdeles ved kafébordet, men Even sitter sammen med oss. Sanas te har et dryss av krydder, det står «kardemomme» skrevet ut ved koppen hennes. Even og jeg deler kaffekoppen med hjertet på.

«Det går faktisk dritbra.» Jeg smiler til Sana, smaker på kaffen min. I dag går det dritbra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for mottakelsen - jeg er så glad for hver kommentar og kudos! Veldig stas at det er noen der ute som syns dette var ok å lese. Det gjør meg glad og litt stolt. Og så håper jeg at dere blir med på reisen videre!


	4. Har ikke mora di hytte i Bergen eller noe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blir det guttetur til Marokko, eller?

**TIRSDAG 27/6  
14:21 EVEN **

«Blir det tur, eller? Har dere sjekka billetter?» Magnus har munnen full i mat, det er vanskelig å forstå hva han sier. Han ser forventningsfullt på oss, først på Isak. Isak stirrer bare blankt tilbake på ham. Når han ikke får noen respons, vandrer Magnus' blikk videre til meg. Jeg vet ikke hva jeg skal svare, jeg mumler noen halve ord, later som jeg er veldig opptatt med å pakke ut burgeren min fra det fete og klissete papiret sitt. Jeg ser på maten min, unngår å få øyekontakt. Jeg vet vel ikke om det blir tur. Jeg vet ikke om det er lurt at det blir tur heller. 

Det virket som en god idé da vi satt i hagen hos Sana, med god stemning og feriefølelse på tallerkenen. Tur til Marokko, en ekte ferie. Da ble jeg glad da Isak sa at han ville reise på ferie med meg, at han ville finne på ting sammen med meg i sommer. Men nå fyller tanken om ferie i et fremmed land meg med lett panikk. Jeg er usikker på om det er lurt å dra på ferie med meg. Jeg vet ikke om jeg kan stole på meg selv, eller verre, om Isak kan stole på at jeg ikke faller for mine egne gode idéer. Kommer jeg til å finne på noe som er over grensen for det som de andre oppfatter som greit? Ødelegger jeg turen deres fordi jeg ikke alltid har et velfungerende filter?

En ferietur med kun Isak og meg, det skal jeg klare. Det er noe med måten Isak møter meg på, det er noe jeg aldri har opplevd før. Han hører på meg, lar meg seile et stykke med innfallene mine, krever ikke at jeg hele tiden skal være veltilpasset, moderat, nedjustert. Han blir ikke sint og stressa når jeg en stund er den litt for entusiastiske versjonen av meg selv. Ikke når jeg er den lille og motløse heller. Jeg tror at han ser meg, bare Even, ikke «Even og diagnosen». Jeg klarer ikke alltid å skille hva som er vanlige, akseptable tanker og hva som er det alle andre ser på som for mye, overdrivelser og ville påfunn. For Isak virker det som det ikke betyr noe. Han bryr seg ikke om hva som er hva. «Alt sammen er deg, Even.» Jeg hører ordene med Isaks stemme. Men en uke i utlandet med alle gutta, jeg vet ikke. Hadde Sonja vært her nå ville hun sagt «Dette er ikke bra for deg Even, husk at du er syk.» Hun har sagt det ofte nok til at det er blitt en refleks å gripe etter den begrunnelsen. Kjent og forhatt. 

«Drit i å si unnskyld for ting du ikke kan forandre på.» Dette er derimot Isaks ord. Jeg vet at han mener det. Jeg skulle ønske jeg selv kunne klare tro på at det stemmer, at det ikke er noe å unnskylde. Fakta er jo at jeg påfører Isak angst og smerte gjennom det jeg ikke klarer å kontrollere inni meg selv, og det gir meg et sterkt behov for å unnskylde, beklage, prøve å forklare.

«Ja, men hva er greia med den turen, da?» Nå maser Jonas også, og de har jo rett. Vi må bare finne ut av det. Jeg er ikke rett person til å planlegge en tur, og jeg skjønner nå at det kanskje ikke var veldig veloverveid at det var akkurat jeg som foreslo guttetur til Marrakesh. Spesielt ikke uten å ha snakket med Isak om det først. Vi har ikke snakket om det siden heller. Han virker lunken til konseptet guttetur, og enda mer lunken til å dra til Marokko med gutta. Jeg vet ikke helt hvorfor, og jeg tør ikke å spørre. Han tenker vel sikkert det samme som meg, hva om jeg ikke klarer å holde shit'et mitt sammen gjennom hele turen?

Isak ser opp fra cheeseburgeren sin, trekker på skuldrene. «Jeg har sjekka billetter, men sorry, ass, det blir alt for dyrt. Billettene koster sånn 12k og da er ikke mat eller hotell eller drikke eller noe annet sånt med.»  
«Whaat?? 12k!» Magnus stirrer måpende på Isak, munnen er halvåpen, og fremdeles full i mat. Han trenger noen gentlemanskills, ass. «Men, men, vent, gutta! Kan vi ikke dra på sånn chartertur i steden for da? Mamma pleier å reise sammen med søsteren sin, det koster garra ikke 12k, ass!» Magnus er gira, han er helt klart veldig gira på guttetur. Jeg prøver å fange blikket til Isak, men han flakker med øynene, ser ikke på meg.

«Jeg har ikke egentlig penger til å dra på tur. Sorry ass. Skulle sagt det før.» Mahdi ser litt flau ut, hever håndflatene mot oss. Kanskje på tide at jeg sier noe selv, noe som kan få Isak til å skjønne at jeg ikke forventer at vi skal på guttetur til Marokko, at han er off the hook på dette. Ærlig talt er jeg lettet, tror det er en bedre idé om vi bare blir hjemme. Jeg kan vel spinne videre på det Isak sa om pengene.

«Hallo, tror ikke det er noen av oss som har så mye penger å bruke på ferie, ass. Visste ikke at det var så dyrt med fly!» jeg legger til et flir og heiser på øyenbrynene, prøver å virke lett og ubesværet. «Vi bare finner på ting her i stedet for! Grillings i parken?» Høres jeg for entusiastisk ut nå? Ble det for mye igjen? Jeg er ikke sikker, søker blikket til Isak igjen, trenger en bekreftelse på at det var greit. Isak er fremdeles veldig opptatt av maten sin, ser ikke mot meg. Jeg legger hånden min på kneet hans, under bordet. Klemmer ham lett om benet. Jeg trenger det blikket, smilet, hva som helst, jeg bare trenger en flik av Isak akkurat nå.

«Vi kan jo dra på hyttetur da! Isak, har ikke mora di hytte i Bergen eller noe?» Jonas høres entusiastisk ut, han bryter inn og får Isak til å se opp på ham. Isak virker overrasket, rykker til i kroppen samtidig som han sveiper blikket over resten av gutta.  
«Øh. Jo. Eller, mormor har. Men jeg vet ikke om vi kan låne den, da.» Jeg prøver å lese kroppsspråket og ansiktsuttrykket hans, men jeg klarer ikke å bestemme meg for om han er keen på dette, eller om han kommer til å torpedere forslaget. Jeg visste ikke om noen hytte i Bergen, et lite øyeblikk kjenner jeg at det stikker at Jonas fremdeles vet mer om Isak enn jeg gjør. Heldigvis varer det stikket kun et sekund, så lang tid det tar for fornuften min å fortelle meg at jeg vet veldig mye mer om andre ting ved Isak.

«Kan du ikke ringe mora di og spørre? Det hadde vært fett!» Magnus er like tent på tanken om hyttetur som Marokkotur. Jeg merker meg at Jonas ser fort fra Magnus til Isak, det er tydelig at han også vet at Isak verken kan eller vil ringe til moren sin, hytte eller ikke. 

Isaks hånd finner min under bordet, han fletter fingrene sine i mine, vi klemmer hverandres hender.  
«Ja. Jeg kan prøve å ringe mormor?» Isak rynker på nesen, overleppen dras litt opp, han snur seg mot meg. «Hva synes du? Hyttetur til Bergen?»

Blikket, smilet, den rynkede nesen. Det er det jeg trenger for at usikkerheten og uroen skal legge seg. Jeg nikker, hyttetur til Bergen høres absolutt overkommelig ut. Det skal jeg klare.

 

**19:58 ISAK**

«Er det ikke egentlig litt rart å ha en hytte i Bergen?» Even halvt ligger i sengen, browser Netflix på jakt etter noe å se på. «Det er Norges nest største by, liksom. De har sikkert vanlige hus og sånt der, vel?» Han ser spørrende på meg. 

Jeg vet da faen. Er jeg ekspert på Bergen? Jeg trekker på skuldrene, gidder egentlig ikke å svare. «Sikkert. Vet ikke jeg.» 

Jeg har bare vært på den hytta en gang, da var jeg kanskje fem år. Det var mens jeg fremdeles ikke visste at mamma var syk, før jeg skjønte at det ikke var vanlig for voksne å ville være så mye i fred. At det ikke var normalt å skrike til barn, eller reise vekk for å være for seg selv i mange uker. For det meste var hun ok da, mamma. I alle fall før jeg ble så gammel at jeg skjønte hva det var som foregikk. 

«Det blir bra med hyttetur da? Chille med gutta?» Even er så entusiastisk, jeg skjønner det ikke. Denne hytteturen er jo bare en reserveløsning fordi det ble så sykt dyrt å dra til Marokko. Hvordan kan han bli så glad av å tenke på å tilbringe en uke på en hytte på landet i Bergen? Jeg bør sikkert ta meg litt sammen, men jeg er sur og jeg klarer ikke å holde det inne. 

«Får vi alle inn i mamma sin bil, eller? Roadtrip, det hadde vært så fett! Hvor lang tid tar det å kjøre dit?» Even ser konsentrert på ipaden, nå leter han opp reiserute. 

«Kommer jo an på, det da. Om du har tenkt å invitere med enda flere folk på ferien vår? Vilde eller Sana liksom, eller vil du kanskje at Elias og Mikael og de skal være med? Blir litt trangt i den Golfen da. Just saying.» Jeg høres spydig ut, og det er greit, for det gjenspeiler ganske bra hvordan jeg føler meg. Jeg har ikke lyst på guttetur. Jeg har lyst på kjærestetur. Og det irriterer meg at ikke Even skjønner det. Jeg vet at han er impulsiv og at han kan komme med forslag og sette i gang ting uten å tenke gjennom det på forhånd. Og stort sett går det fint, for jeg vet at han er sånn, og det er sånn jeg elsker ham. Men i dag går det ikke fint. 

«Er noe galt? Invitere Mikael?» Even ser forvirret ut. Han sitter midt i sengen med ipaden sin, jeg ser et kart på skjermen. Han ser litt puslete ut, forrvirringen gjør ham mindre. Smilet er borte og jeg angrer på at jeg ikke valgte en annen måte å si det på. Det var egentlig fint å se Even så entusiastisk, bra jobbet av meg å kvele den gleden så effektivt. 

Jeg har lyst til å bare glemme hele greien, move on, det blir guttetur, greit. Men jeg får ikke bort den sure følelsen.  
«Neida. Alt er fint.» Jeg hører selv hvor tverr stemmen min er. Jeg ser ikke bort på Even, jeg skjønner at jeg sårer ham nå, og forvirrer ham. Jeg gjør det med vilje og forstår ikke en gang hvorfor.

«Isak, hva skjer nå?» Jeg kjenner Evens blikk på meg, men jeg ser fremdeles ikke bort på ham.  
«Vil du helst dra på tur alene med gutta? Det er greit, ass. Eh, jeg glemte å si til deg, tror de trenger ekstravakter på jobb, det er sikkert egentlig bedre om jeg kanskje tar dem?»

Jeg skjønner hva Even gjør nå, hater at jeg får ham til å gjøre det. Men jeg kjenner det sure og tverre stable seg over hverandre i halsen, det bryter ut av munnen min før jeg får sjans til å tenke meg om. Hvordan i faen får Even dette til å handle om ham? Hvordan kan han tro at jeg vil dra noe sted uten ham? Er han for helvete ikke til stede her og får med seg at jeg ikke vil gjøre noe annet enn å være med ham?

«Det er faen meg utrolig at du ikke skjønner en dritt om hva som skjer nå, Even!» jeg snakker alt for høyt, jeg roper nesten. «Jeg vil vel ikke på noen jævla hyttetur hvis ikke du skal være med! Jeg vil dra et sted å være bare sammen med deg! Jeg skjønner ikke hvorfor du måtte be med de andre! Hva var vitsen med det?»

Jeg er varm i kroppen etter ropingen og de plutselige, voldsomme følelsene. Trassige, teite, barnslige tårer vokser i øynene, helst har jeg lyst til å sparke i noe, slå i noe. Even har reist seg fra sengen, han står foran meg. Jeg vil ikke se på ham, dette ble jo bare for dumt. For dumt og alt for mye. Det er ikke jeg som pleier å stå for følelsesutbruddene hos hos, det er uvant og ydmykende å stå her, sint for en liten tulleting.

«Se på meg da, Isak. Se på meg.» Evens hender holder om ansiktet mitt, han prøver å vippe blikket mitt opp i sitt eget. «Se på meg. Isak.» Det virker. De nedslåtte øyelokkene mine følger Evens nikkende bevegelse, han får meg til å løfte haken og så ser jeg rett inn i øynene hans. De er rolige, stødige. Han forstår. 

«Isak. Hvorfor sa du det ikke bare?» Even drar meg mot seg, legger de lange armene rundt meg i en tett klem.  
«Jeg sa det jo nå.» Stemmen min er lav, har ikke selvsikkerheten til ordene den bærer.

Even gnir nesen sin mot min, trekker seg litt tilbake, rister lett på hodet. «Jeg spurte dem jo bare fordi jeg trodde at det var noe du hadde lyst til. Vi to er jo sammen hele tiden!»  
Jeg legger ansiktet mitt mot siden av Evens hals, snuser inn lukten hans, kjenner den myke, varme huden mot nesen og pannen min. Alt det tverre og sure er borte, det forsvant i luft og rop og dumme beskyldninger. Nå er jeg liten og teit og hadde takket ja til et tegn på at det også er ok.

Even trekker seg fri fra klemmen vår, legger hendene på skuldrene mine, ser på meg. Det er latter i øynene nå, han har et undertrykt smil om munnen. «Jeg elsker at du er så dramatisk, Isak!» Han lener seg frem og kysser meg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg er så utrolig glad for dere som kommenterer! Det gir meg så mye energi og skriveglede å vite at det er noen som liker og leser min lille Isak og Even-historie. Tusen takk <3 
> 
> Bare en liten kommentar til min tolkning av Isak og Even: de er tenåringer som må forholde seg til en del veldig voksne problemstillinger. Det er ikke alltid lett, ikke for Isak og ikke for Even. Spesielt er det ikke alltid lett for dem å skille bagatellmessige konflikter fra mer alvorlige problemer. Men jeg har god tro på at de fikser det :)


	5. Ikke redigerbar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alle de fine kommentarene og all den nye kudosen - tusen takk! Det betyr veldig mye <3
> 
> Jeg håper jeg ikke trakker på noen i min beskrivelse av hvordan Even har det og hvordan han famler for å finne en måte å leve med sykdommen sin på. Jeg er ikke selv bipolar og teksten min må leses som en historie - dikteri og ikke en representasjon av sannheten. Om noe blir fryktelig feil, så er det lov å gi beskjed, det siste jeg vil er å trampe ufølsomt rundt i dette temaet. Når det er sagt, så har jeg stor omsorg for Even og Isak og vil bare at de skal finne mekanismer for å takle livet sitt, good days and bad. <3
> 
> Ja, og så er jeg ikke typen for å beskrive grafiske detaljer av hard-on hands-on smut, ass, det kommer ikke til å bli mye av det i denne historien. Men litt fluff, da, det tåler vi?

**ONSDAG 28.06.2017**

**17:12 EVEN**

«Greit! Jeg ringer mormor igjen! Herregud Even, har du fått OCD nå, eller?»  
Isak snakker høyt, sier det med den queenbitch-stemmen han alltid bruker når han skal virkelig understreke et poeng. Poenget hans nå er at jeg burde chille en god del mer enn jeg gjør. Han tar mobilen fra bordet i en rask bevegelse, fortsetter ut på kjøkkenet med utålmodige, litt hissige skritt.

Isak er den eneste som ville turd å spøke med psykiatriske diagnoser og meg. Jeg flirer, det var morsomt. Kanskje er det også sant, gudene skal vite at jeg har mast og vært rimelig obsessive i dag. Men jeg liker ikke å pakke og det stresser meg at Isak glemmer å spørre mormoren om helt normale ting som sengetøy, dyner, håndklær, dorull. Man trenger jo å vite om det er dusj på hytta?

Jeg er laidback. Jeg er impulsiv. Men jeg trenger rammene mine. Og Isak vet det. Det er derfor han står på kjøkkenet og snakker med mormoren sin akkurat nå. Han har lukket døren, sikkert for å markere hvor irriterende han synes det er at han måtte ringe henne for tredje gang nå. Stemmen hans når likevel inn til meg på soverommet.

_«Det er nok sengetøy der, ja. Fett. Nei, ja, ok, mener jeg. Dorull da? Mmmm. Ja. Masse, ok. Nei, vi trenger ikke mer enn vanlig.»_

Faste rammer er blitt greia mi, Sonja ville besvimt av overraskelse om hun hadde visst det. Jeg vil ikke akkurat si at jeg gjør det på grunn av Isak, men det er jo likevel sånn. Jeg gjør det for Isak og meg. For Evak, som Magnus ville sagt. Før jeg traff Isak var det bare meg det gikk ut over om jeg ble dårlig, i alle fall var det sånn jeg opplevde det. Det virket selvfølgelig også inn på mamma og pappa, og på Sonja, men det var noe som jeg ble mester i å drite i. Jeg hadde ingenting jeg var redd for å miste. Sånn følte jeg det. Ikke engang meg selv. 

«Du må ta ansvar for livet ditt. Du kan unngå dårlige perioder. Du må lære deg å leve med det. Du har et helt liv foran deg.» Belærende ord. Du må, du må. Det var alt de voksne rundt meg klarte å snakke om. Også Sonja, som gikk rett inn i et døgnkontinuerlig rollespill som psykiatrisk sykepleier og vakt på lukket avdeling. Og det monumentale nederlaget når alt gikk til helvete uansett, selv om jeg prøvde å følge rådene til psykologen, rådene til mamma, reglene til Sonja. Det som skjedde på Bakka var ikke så ille når jeg ser tilbake på det nå. Men det knuste det lille kornet av håp. Det lille håpet om at livet mitt kunne være ok, vanlig, bra, på tross av diagnosen. Det håpet var det siste lille jeg hadde igjen å miste.

Isak fortsetter lojalt å spørre mormoren ut, for min skyld.  
_«Nei, men hvor mange soverom er det egentlig der da? Ok. Hm. Vi blir fem stykker nå da. Nei? Neineneinei! Det er kun jeg som har med kjæreste.»_

Og nå har jeg Isak. Kjæresten min. For Isak sin skyld er det verdt å følge rådene. Isak skal være lykkelig i to hundre år fremover, og det innebærer at jeg må ta vare på meg selv, ta kontroll over livet mitt, beherske den jævla diagnosen. Og da trenger jeg rammene mine. God døgnrytme, sunt kosthold, ingen røyking, alt det der. Stole på Tove sine råd, stole på tegnene fra kroppen min. Ikke stenge ute de som kan hjelpe meg. Være ærlig.

Listen er en del av rammeverket. Den er ikke redigerbar, den skal kun endres sammen med Tove. Og hvis vi endrer på den, så skal både Isak og mamma få vite om det. Jeg ville uansett aldri holdt det hemmelig, tvert i mot. Jeg passer på at Isak har listen på mobilen, ber han om å sjekke at den fremdeles ligger der. Det irriterer ham at jeg maser om det, men den listen er viktig. 

Jeg setter meg på sengekanten, blar den fort frem på min egen mobil. Jeg trenger ikke å åpne den for å vite hva som står der, men vil dobbeltsjekke at ingenting er blitt slettet ved en feil. 

«Tegn». Overskriften står med små svarte bokstaver på mobilskjermen min. Den burde hete «Jævlig dårlige tegn på at alt holder på å gå til helvete». Listen er en avkrysningsliste, fem eller flere kryss gir et rødt flagg viser at det er på tide å kontakte Tove. Den inneholder punkter som «Sover lite», «Står opp om natten», «Hopper over måltider», «Er overdrevet sosial med fremmede». «Overdrevet hyppig lyst på sex.» Det punktet er det pinlig at mamma har sett og jeg håper hun aldri kommer til å spørre Isak nærmere om det. Isak mobber meg uansett alltid for at det i det hele tatt står på listen, siden han mener det beskriver basalnivået i psyken min. Jeg gidder ikke å rette på ham, for jeg vet at han har lest alle artiklene Tove har anbefalt og han vet like mye om diagnosen som jeg gjør. Jeg hater at han vet alt dette, men det er nødvendig. Når jeg har det dårlig, har han det også dårlig. Og rammene mine, listene mine, de jævla tre måltidene om dagen, vekkerklokken om morgenen, alt dette skal hjelpe meg å unngå å sette oss i den drittsituasjonen. Så langt det går. For jeg blir jo ikke frisk.

Sonja hadde sin egen liste. Den het «Triggere for Even» og inneholdt blant annet punktene «Alkohol», «Røyking», «Festing», «Nye venner», «Tegning», «Film» og spesifikt punktet «Gutter». Jeg vet hun prøvde å hjelpe meg, men alt jeg hørte var «Husk at du er syk. Husk hva du har gjort.» Som om jeg ikke husker det, hele tiden, hver dag. 

Helt nederst på listen står det en ny overskrift. «Hvis det blir krise». Den har bare ett punkt, tre navn. Triangelen som jeg kan stole på hvis alt går galt igjen, hvis kaoset slår beina vekk fra under meg, hvis jeg mister meg selv.  
ISAK / MAMMA / TOVE

Det høres ut som Isak prøver å avslutte samtalen nå.  
_«Ja, vi må gjøre det. Senere i sommer da. Mmm. Mormor! Jada. Han er det. Han kommer til å kjøre kjempeforsiktig! Hadet da! Takk.»_

Isak kommer inn på rommet vårt igjen, himler med øynene, før han peker kontant på meg.  
«You. Owe. Me.» Han går med bestemte skritt mot meg, setter seg overskrevs på fanget mitt, velter oss bakover i sengen.  
«Hæ? Hvorfor det?» jeg prøver å holde meg alvorlig, men Isak kiler siden av halsen min med tungen, tygger lett på huden med leppene og tennene.  
«Fordi mormor nettopp sa at jeg måtte passe godt på at ikke noen av kameratene mine stjeler den sexy hunken av en kjæreste jeg har mens vi er på hyttetur. Og jeg måtte høre på at hun sa det.» Han hvisker det hissig tett ved øret mitt, biter øreflippen min, slikker ytterkanten av øret mitt med tungespissen.  
«Hæh! Nei!» Jeg prøver å dytte Isak bakover, vil se på ansiktet hans, se om han kødder. Sa mormoren det? Men Isak holder meg nede, han har en hånd rundt hvert av håndleddene mine og trykker meg ned i madrassen.  
«Hun sa at du var så kjekk at hun lett forstår at jeg vil ha et stykke av den tighte rumpa.» Isak suger på øreflippen min, gjør tungen bløt, slikker i øret mitt.  
«Isak! Sa hun det?!»  
Isak kysser meg vått, tungen hans er på halsen min. Han suger på den tynne huden, trekker den inn i munnen med tungen, lager et vakuum med leppene. Det svir litt, jeg kjenner det beveger seg i magen, i tærne. 

Jeg slår beina om Isak, lårene mine om hoftene hans, leggene i kryss på baksiden av beina hans. Han har sluppet den ene armen min, hånden hans er i håret mitt, fingrene roter rytmisk i det. Han suger på et nytt punkt på halsen min, lager enda et merke. Isak sin. Jeg er Isak sin. Jeg bruker spenst, legger kroppstyngden min i bevegelsen og vipper oss rundt i sengen. Flytter oss begge 180 grader, Isak er under meg, jeg er øverst. Han er overrasket, så ikke initiativet mitt komme. Han lar seg synke ned i sengen, gliser opp på meg. 

«Isak! Hun sa ikke det?». Nå er det jeg som holder Isaks armer. Jeg gnir nesen min mot hans, mykt, forsiktig. Det rykker i magen, kontrasten mellom det harde, strenge grepet, og det myke, fortrolige kjærtegnet. Jeg kysser Isak, leppene våre er myke, kysset er langsomt og dvelende. Han møter meg med tungen sin, kjæler min tunge med sin egen, berøringene er lette, kilende, som snøfnugg. Isak utstrakt under meg, med armene på hver side av hodet, naglet fast av mine egne hender. Dette myke, ømme kysset. Sterk og svak, jeg vet ikke hvem av oss som er hva. Jeg slipper armene hans, lener meg med underarmene på hver side av Isaks hode, fingrene mine stryker siden av ansiktet hans. Isaks hender leter seg frem under t-skjorten min, tegner mønster på ryggen min med lette fingre. Jeg kysser ham igjen, beføler tungen hans med min, nå er det ikke snøfnugg lengre, mer som en håndfull med snø som gnis inn nakken, iler nedover ryggmargen og vekker hele kroppen. Min. Han er min. Den lille lyden Isak lager nå, det stille utpustet, et svakt stønn som sier det jeg tenker. Isak er min. Jeg er hans. Jeg elsker den lyden. Jeg presser meg mot Isak, roterer, gnir det myke stoffet i joggebuksen mot Isaks svarte jeans. Han spenner musklene i lårene og baken, besvarer meg ved å løfte seg mot meg, øker friksjonen mellom oss ved å bevege underlivet i små bevegelser. Det lille sukket igjen.

«Så mormoren din har lyst på en bit av dette?» Nå er det jeg som hvisker i Isaks øre, jeg spør mens jeg trykker meg mot ham. Dette. 

«Ikke.Snakk.Om.Mormor.Nå»  
Isaks hender trekker i linningen i joggebuksen min, tungen hans er hard og krevende mot min. Alt dette som gjør de jævla rammene så viktige.


	6. Jeg trodde Bergen skulle være mer byaktig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da er dagen kommet, det blir hyttetur. Til Bergen.

TORSDAG 29/6

08:31 ISAK

«Ikke ring dem ennå. Even. Klokka er ett minutt over!» Even står på fortauet og fikler med telefonen sin, snur den frem og tilbake i hånden, trykker på knappen for å få frem klokken på displayet. Jeg bare vet at han har lyst til å ringe Jonas eller Mahdi for å spørre hvor de er, hvorfor de er sene. Selv om ett minutt ikke kvalifiserer som for sent. Bilen står parkert like ved oss, bakluken er åpen, vi har allerede lagt bagen vår på plass. Even har pakket for oss begge, i samme veske, vi er offisielt et gammelt ektepar nå.

Han fortsetter vekselvis å sjekke telefonen og å se nedover gata i den retningen gutta mest sannsynlig kommer. Han ser ikke på meg. Tipper han vet at jeg iakttar ham og flirer litt. Jeg har tross alt nettopp vunnet veddemålet vårt, og det med sykt god margin. Jeg hadde tippet at han skulle klare å holde ut til fem over halv, men så hadde jeg også trodd at han kom til å stresspakke litt i siste liten, sånn ca frem til fire over halv. Så alt i alt var jeg egentlig beregningsmasteren her. 

Telefonen til Even vibrerer, han trykker på meldingen før lyden er ferdig.  
«Det er Jonas. De blir litt sene! Faren til Magnus skal kjøre dem.»  
Nå ser han endelig opp på meg, rister litt på hodet. «Skjønner ikke hvorfor jeg blir så sykt stressa av dette? Isak. Hjelp.» Han slipper armene, lar dem henge tungt nedover, holder fremdeles mobilen i hånden. Han ser litt lost ut. 

«Kom her da, du.» Jeg strekker frem den ene armen, vifter med fingrene mot ham, griper etter hånden hans så snart han er nær nok. Jakken hans er åpen, det er den lysegrå hettejakken som vi begge pleier å bruke. Mange av klærne våre er blitt felles det siste halve året, det er nesten bare bukser som er særeie nå. Evens bein er bare for lange, nytter ikke å dele da. Jeg smyger hendene inn under jakken til Even, jakken vår, legger armene rundt livet hans. Han legger sine armer på skuldrene mine, stikker hendene inn under kanten på t-skjorten min, varmer seg på huden i nakken min. Det er noen cm mellom oss, jeg bøyer ansiktet såvidt oppover, ser på Even. Han smiler, bøyer seg mot meg, gir meg et lite kyss.  
«Gleder meg til å dra på tur med deg, jeg.» Jeg går det halve skrittet mot Even, drar ham inntil meg mens jeg sier det. Jeg gleder meg veldig. Jeg gleder meg faktisk til at gutta skal være med også, jeg er over den drittungesurmulingen jeg holdt på med først. 

«Sorry for at jeg stresser sånn.» Even snakker med munnen mot kinnet mitt, jeg kjenner bevegelsen av leppene hans mot huden.  
«Du er Even. Det er chill.» Erter jeg, er jeg alvorlig? Det er begge deler, og det vet vi begge to. Even gnir leppene sine lett mot kjeven min, halsen min, små, fnugglette kyss. Jeg snuser inn den varme og trygge lukten av Even. Han er Even, det er chill.

«Evaaak! Gutta på tur!» Magnus' stemme knuser det lille, vare øyeblikket vårt. Vi løser opp klemmen vår, går noen skritt fra hverandre. Magnus' far står bak bilen og lemper bager inn i bagasjerommet sammen med Jonas. Mahdi har allerede satt seg i førersetet på den grønne Golfen, fomler på gulvet etter spaker og sjekker ut mulighetene for å tilpasse setet. Vi har lånt bilen til Evens mor. Gratis, men med formaninger, viste det seg. Blant annet et Vikingkort i hanskerommet, «I tilfelle dere havarerer på fjellet og må berges. Det følger bilen, ikke sjåføren. Så da er det ingen grunn til at kun en av dere skal kjøre hele veien.» Hun så ganske strengt på Even da hun sa det. Det er uansett bare Even og Mahdi som har lappen, selv er jeg livredd for alt som har med biler og trafikk å gjøre og har tenkt å holde meg i baksetet. 

Magnus klemmer oss begge, som alltid først Even, så meg. «Dette blir så fett! Sjekk her da, jeg har kjøpt med iskaffe til alle, klar for tur nå! Gutta på tur!» Han strekker armene ut i 90 graders vinkel fra kroppen og svever mot bilen som en ørn på speidetur. Even tar hånden min, fingrene stryker meg i håndflaten, han ser på meg med Even-smilet. Det strålende smilet som får meg til å smelte i knærne, dunke i hjertet, smile tilbake som en oppgiret fireåring. «Jeg gleder meg også, Isak!» Han går mot bilen, jeg er et halvt skritt bak.

 

16:11 EVEN 

Jeg er rastløs, lei av å sitte fastspent i bilen. Det er sykt trang beinplass i baksetet, jeg sitter med samlede knær og leggene vinklet sidelengs mot setet jeg sitter på. Det kribler og rykker i beina mine, de rister i en uopphørlig, rytmisk bevegelse. Hadde Isak vært våken, ville jeg bedt Mahdi stoppe, jeg har skikkelig behov for å strekke meg, gå litt. Jeg er alt for lang til å sitte i baksetet, men det er den eneste måten jeg kan sitte inntil Isak på. Isak som sover. Han lener seg mot meg, hodet ligger på skulderen min. Munnen hans har falt litt opp, når jeg ser skrått ned på ham minner han meg om en liten sovende grisunge. En usannsynlig søt grisunge. 

«Du kan vel vekke ham nå, eller? Du har jo nesten ikke plass fra før.» Jonas peker på Isak, ser spørrende på meg. «Jeg kan poke ham for deg, så får ikke du skylden for å ha vekka ham.»  
«Nei, ikke gjør det. Det går bra.» Jeg stryker Isaks hår litt oppover, vekk fra pannen. Vekke Isak? I hvert fall ikke kun fordi jeg selv sitter ubehagelig. Jeg elsker den varme tyngden fra Isaks sovende kropp, jeg elsker at han tillitsfullt legger hodet på skulderen min, elsker at han sover med åpen munn og ser ut som en babygris. 

«Ser ikke ut som han ligger så bra med hodet da, han kommer til å ha vondt i nakken når han våkner.» Mahdi ser på oss i speilet mens han snakker.  
«Skal jeg prøve å legge hodet hans ned i fanget? Er det bedre?» Jeg ser i speilet, har øyekontakt med Mahdi. Av alle gutta er han den mest omsorgsfulle, jeg har tenkt å stole på hans vurdering. Han nikker, løfter på en skulder. Han vet vel ikke, han heller. 

«Hvorfor vekker du han ikke bare? Herregud.» Jonas rister på hodet, og følger vantro med mens jeg forsiktig liker frem høyre armen fra under Isak. Jeg støtter ham med den andre armen, flytter ham varsomt fremover og legger den halvdøde høyrearmen min rundt ham. Isak merker bevegelsene mine og samarbeider i søvne. Jeg manøvrerer hodet og skuldrene hans ned i fanget mitt, Isak vrir på kroppen og blir liggende på siden, i en slags forkrøplet fosterstilling med bilbeltet strukket langt forbi noe Trygg Trafikk ville anbefalt. «Heey, nå tar han enda mer plass på denne siden også!» Jonas klager, himler med øynene. Jeg bare smiler, trekker på skuldrene, gir ham et ordløst «jaja, hva skal jeg gjøre da, må jo passe på typen min» tilbake. Typen min. Det kiler fremdeles i magen når jeg tenker på det. Isak, typen min. 

Jeg ser ut av vinduet, på fjordlandskapet. Det er jævlig høye fjell her, mye svart vann. Veien snirkler seg svingete og smal midt mellom stein og fjord. Det som meg, jeg famler meg også frem mellom tinder og avgrunnen. Nå, etter at Isak fant meg, er det som om jeg ruller, balanserer uten å måtte kjempe for det. Helt til det kommer noe uforutsigbart rundt en sving lenger fremme. 

Isak beveger litt på hodet, gnir kinnet sitt mot låret mitt. Jeg ser ned på ham, stryker en myk krøll fra pannen hans. Lykkelig. Jeg er det. Sammen med Isak er jeg lykkelig. Lykken er et slag i magen som brer seg oppover, til brystet, halsen, hodet mitt. Den lager tårer i øynene mine, jeg blunker fort og ser ut av vinduet igjen. Lykkelig, usikker, de to går sammen. Håper Isak holder ut med meg.

«Nei, hva faen? Veien slutter jo her!» Magnus skråler til, ser på GPS'en, dobbeltsjekker ut av vinduet. «Hva skjer? Det er jo en time igjen!» Han snur seg mot oss, spørrende.  
«Det kalles for ferge, mann. Chill da, Magnus.» Jonas peker på displayet til GPS'en. «Det står jo der, ser du ikke streken i vannet, eller?»

Magnus svarer ikke, han stirrer på Isaks hode i fanget mitt, på hendene mine som forsiktig, kjærlig stryker på ham. «Det der.» Han peker på Isak. «Det der er trafikkfarlig!»

 

16:52 ISAK

«Jeg hadde liksom sett for meg Bergen annerledes? Her er det jo bare sjø. Og fjell. Og føkkings ferger? Hvor er byen da?» Jeg ser utover landskapet, snur meg mot Even. Han har trukket hetten over hodet, står med hendene i lommen på jakken. Skuldrene er trukket opp, han gjør seg liten og kompakt mot vinden. Det er virkelig bare vann og svære fjell her. Vi står på utsiktsdekket foran i fergen og det blåser som faen. Våt og kald vind, fra alle sider samtidig. Jeg drar opp min egen hette, drar i snorene for å få den så tett rundt ansiktet som mulig. Trekker hendene inn i ermene på jakken, knytter dem. 

Even ser litt uforstående på meg. «Hva sa du?» Han kommer nærmere, bøyer hodet mot meg. «Det blåser sånn, jeg hørte ikke?»  
«Jeg trodde Bergen skulle være mer byaktig!» Jeg sier det høyt, roper nesten. Det glimter til i øynene til Even, han smiler bredt og så begynner han å le. Han ler minst like høyt som jeg ropte, strekker samtidig armene mot meg, legger dem rundt skuldrene mine og knuseklemmer meg. Tydeligvis har jeg sagt noe dumt. Even trekker seg litt tilbake, har fremdeles armene om skuldrene mine. «Vi skal jo ikke til Bergen! Jeg visste at du ikke fikk det med deg før i dag! Du satt jo i bilen, nikka og alt, men jeg bare visste at du hadde sonet ut!» Han ler fremdeles av meg, jeg er bare forvirret. Vi skal jo til Bergen?  
«Når da? Hva skjer? Var det mens jeg hadde headset på?» Jeg legger armene rundt livet til Even, vil klemme, men han slipper meg og går et skritt tilbake. Han legger hendene på skuldrene mine, snur meg slik at jeg står mot relingen og ser utover. Fjord. Fjell. Ikke mye annet. Even stiller seg helt inntil meg, omfavner meg bakfra. Munnen hans er tett ved øret mitt.  
«Dette, bby, dette er Sogn. Akkurat nå seiler vi på en fjordarm langt inne i Sognefjorden. Og du, lillepus, det er her mormoren din har hytte. Ikke i Bergen. Geografimasteren min. Flaks at vi hadde GPS. Serr Isak, ringte det ingen bjeller da du fikk adressen av mormoren din? Hyttene på Flatheimstranden, liksom?» 

Serr, jeg skjønner ingenting. Evens ord er så mange akkurat nå, stemmen hans er så herlig hovmodig. Men det er greit, jeg har skaffet hytten, og så er det tydeligvis best at de andre tar seg av å finne frem til den. Even fortsetter å mobbe meg, kysser meg på halsen mellom små ertende ord. Han har tenkt å la meg få høre dette en stund. Jeg vrir meg rundt, snur ryggen til fjorden, legger armene rundt Even igjen. «Kyss meg da!» Jeg løfter ansiktet, nikker bakover med hodet, oppfordrer Even. Utfordrer ham til å fortsette å godte seg når han heller kan kysse med meg. «Skal du lure meg til å ti stille nå?» han smiler mens han spør, legger en hånd på kinnet mitt, støtter kjevebenet mitt i håndflaten sin. «Jah.» jeg sier det med luft i stemmen, slikker fort over leppene mine. Vi står i en båt midt i en fjord, det blåser som faen, og Even lener seg inn og legger de myke leppene sine mot mine. Tungen hans slikker over mine lepper, jeg åpner munnen min mot hans. Tungene våre treffes, bløtt, mykt. Vi flyter på fjorden, med tårnende fjell rundt oss og kysser. Jeg er kanskje ikke geografimasteren, men det er greit for meg. Det er greit for meg å være bby og lillepus og bli kysset av Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg innrømmer gjerne at de fine kommentarene fra dere er en stor drivkraft og motivasjon for meg, det er tusen ganger gøyere å skrive når noen setter pris på det. Så tusen takk! Er også glad for at dere tålte litt fluff, det blir litt mer hot stuff etterhvert. Flammeemoji, noen?


	7. Overlever du, Isak?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En god del kos, og nesten en fisketur.

**FREDAG 30/6**

**08:50 EVEN**

Det er stille i hytta, det eneste jeg hører er fuglekvitter fra det åpne vinduet og Isaks jevne pust like ved ansiktet mitt. Jeg strekker meg, løfter armene over hodet og tøyer ut ryggen og beina, bøyer anklene og buer føttene bakover så langt det går. Den lange bilturen kjennes fremdeles i kroppen, særlig de trange timene i baksetet uten mulighet til å skifte stilling.

Isak sover fremdeles, han ligger på ryggen, munnen er såvidt åpen, han puster stille. Han er så nydelig, følelsen er som et fysisk smell i brystet, jeg er så heldig. Han ser ut som en engel, som en av de guttene som synger på TV på julaften. En sølvgutt. Slik han ligger nå, helt avslappet, myk i trekkene, ser det ut som han aldri har hatt en eneste bekymring. Jeg skulle ønske at det var sant, jeg vil beskytte Isak mot alt som kan skade ham, passe på ham, gjøre ham glad, lykkelig. Det eneste jeg kan gjøre er å prøve, skape så mange bra dager som mulig. Drivstoff til dager som er stygge.

Jeg lar fingertuppene følge konturene av skulderen hans, begynner ved øret, glir ned langs halsen, over den muskuløse skulderen, ned til albuen. Han er sterk, Isak. Sterk og overraskende veltrent. En sterk motsetning til meg, jeg er bare tynn, lang og svak. Jeg stryker skulderen hans igjen, begynner ved halsen, fingrene danser lett langs lengden av kravebeinet, finner deltamuskelen og følger den ned mot overarmen. Jeg er trygg i de armene. Tyngden av Isaks armer rundt meg er alt jeg trenger, det er jordingen min når beina mine vil være alle andre steder enn på bakken, når hodet vil fly. Kjæresten min. Det kiler i magen hver gang jeg tenker på det. Isak er kjæresten min. Vakre, deilige Isak er kjæresten min. 

Han strekker litt på seg, aker seg nærmere meg. Er han våken? Jeg lar pekefingeren sirkle brystvorten hans, kiler den stive nippelen forsiktig med neglen. Han snøfter litt, trekker pusten. Jeg beveger fingrene i små mønster på brystkassen hans, tegner hjerter med en florlett pekefinger på Isaks hud. Han sover. Jeg skyver dynen litt ned, lar hånden stryke over magen til Isak.

Det er avslappet og bekymringsløst å ligge her sammen med Isak, vår første hyttetur, den første morgenen i den første ferien vår. Alle disse opplevelsene vi skal ha for første gang, for så å gjenta dem resten av livet. Sammen. Det er en stor tanke, den fyller meg med glede, jeg ser opp i taket og smiler for meg selv. 

Rommet vårt er en kube av gulnet trepanel, det dekker veggene og taket, selv gulvet er gyllent med brune kvister. Gardinene er blomstrete, de er lyse og slipper morgenlyset inn til oss. Dynetrekket er rosa med mønster av små kattunger. Alle kattungene har sløyfer om halsen, noen leker med garnnøster, noen drikker melk av små gule skåler. Magnus koste seg godt da han fordelte sengetøy fra det store skapet i gangen i går kveld. Selv tok han et utvasket og bleket Ninja Turtles-dynetrekk, redde opp sengen sin med uventet andakt. Det ble en del diskusjon om hvordan vi skulle fordele sengeplassene før vi kunne legge oss. Isak og jeg fikk til slutt rommet med enkeltseng og en liten rød kommode med en kassettspiller fra fortiden oppå. Vi har 100 cm på deling, og ligger på en stiv skumgummimadrass, i en gulnet furuseng, plassbygd og skrudd fast i veggen for 40 år siden. Dobbeltsengen befinner seg i det andre soverommet, med Mahdi og Jonas, i rosemønstret sengetøy med blondekant, oppi. I køyen over dem sover Magnus. Mamma, pappa, barn, jeg flirer litt, det er et vakkert bilde, da.

Er han våken nå? Fingrene mine napper dovent i de små hårene på Isaks mage, stryker huden, jeg skraper forsiktig med neglene. Han sover. Jeg legger ansiktet mot halsen hans, snuser inn den søtlige sovelukten, kjenner det svimler litt. Lukten av Isak er blitt så kjent for meg, det er som å lukte på en varm og trygg klem. Akkurat sånn vil jeg at det skal være for alltid. Jeg lar hånden gli lengre ned, under dynen, følger konturen av Isaks trente mage. Fingrene banker og hopper lett på den tynne huden i lysken. Isak stønner svakt og flytter det ene benet til siden, blottstiller mer av den følsomme huden. Det er en rørende tillitsfull bevegelse, jeg kjenner et bluss av stolthet ved tanken på at det er meg han åpner seg for. Er han våken nå? Jeg skyver dynen til side, stryker fjærlett over innsiden av Isaks ene lår, kjærtegner den lille bøyen i overgangen mellom torso og bein. Han vrir litt på seg, bøyer kneet, vinkler låret lengre ut til siden. Ennå ikke våken? Hånden min beveger seg oppover igjen, fingrene snirkler seg i sammenhengende mønster helt øverst på Isaks lår. Han trekker pusten igjen, spenner låret, kommer meg noen millimeter i møte. Jeg er heldig. Heldig som får lov til å ligge her, naken ved siden av Isak og berøre huden hans som om jeg eier den. «Du er så jævlig vakker.» Jeg hvisker det stille i Isaks øre, kysser halsen hans.

«Hva gjør du på?» Isaks stemme er søvntung, han hvisker tilbake. Han gjesper, gnir hodet mot mitt, koser. «Ingenting.» Fingrene mine fortsetter å tegne mønster øverst på låret hans, lett, kilende.  
«Du er en tease, Even.» Øynene hans smiler, erter. Isak strekker ned hånden, griper meg om håndleddet. Han flytter hånden min langsomt, kun noen få centimeter, legger den åpne håndflaten min mot ballene sine. Han legger hånden sin på utsiden av min, trykker den mot seg, omkranser min hånd med sin. Nå gisper jeg, det er sexy. Jeg liker at Isak tar kontroll. Han snur ansiktet mot meg, vi kysser. Det er mykt og varmt og dovent, Isak er varm og fast i den rundede hånden min. «God morgen, pusen min.» Jeg hvisker det til ham. Isak trykker seg mot meg, jeg nyter den vidunderlige følelsen av den nakne og varme kroppen hans mot min.

«Even!» Det banker hardt på døren, den blir skjøvet opp samtidig og så står Magnus i rommet. Han er fullt påkledd og holder en oransje flytevest i hånden, smiler stort. «Skal du være med å fiske? Vi kan låne en båt!» 

Jeg rykker til meg hånden og setter meg halvveis opp i sengen.  
«Herregud Magnus! Har du hørt om å banke på døren?» Jeg roper høyere enn nødvendig, Magnus står fem centimeter fra sengen vår. Isak mumler noe mens han prøver å dra dynen over seg, over meg, han er rød og flau i ansiktet. Jeg er varm i kinnene selv, krummer ryggen og bøyer meg litt fremover for å skjule akkurat hvor sexy morgenstunden vår var.

«Ammagaaaad! Sorry! Sorry ass! Sorry Evak!» Magnus løfter armene, håndflatene mot oss, rygger småbukkende ut av rommet igjen. Han trekker døren igjen etter seg, fomler og smeller med klinken når han lukker den. Isak rister på hodet, gjemmer seg i puten. «Herregud.» Jeg drar dynen over oss, selv om det egentlig er poengløst nå. Jeg må bare le, det er for komisk. Det er så Magnus, det måtte jo skje. Jeg bøyer meg frem til Isak, legger armene rundt ham, lar ham gjemme seg mot brystkassen min. «Går det bra, Isak? Overlever du?» jeg ler mens jeg spør, latteren bobler gjennom meg, jeg kjenner tårer i øynene. Isak bare rister på hodet, krøller seg sammen i armene mine.

 

**15:11 ISAK**

«Vet vi hvor langt de andre er kommet nå, egentlig?» Even står ved kjøkkenbenken, han har ryggen mot meg, vasker over disken med en våt klut. Vi har nettopp spist en sein lunsj, rundstykker og pålegg, enkelt og ufancy. Even ser seg over skulderen i det han spør, sperrer øynene litt opp i det han sier det siste ordet. Jeg sitter ved det store spisebordet som står ved stuevinduet, har valgt den plassen som har best utsikt. Jeg husker tilbake til den eneste gangen jeg har vært her, at mamma alltid ville sitte her. Jeg er ikke veldig opptatt av å nyte naturen, egentlig, men selv jeg ser at utsikten er mer enn ok. Jeg ser langt utover fjorden, fjellene er massive og høye på hver side av vannet. Aller mest ser jeg etter niser, det gjorde jeg også forrige gang jeg var her. Men vannflaten er blikkstille nå, ingen urolige striper og bobler som innbyr til nærmere speiding etter små hvaler. Jeg ser mot Even, hever skuldrene. «Nei, jeg vet ikke. Skal jeg melde dem?» Jeg griper allerede mot mobilen før Even nikker og sender en kjapp melding til Jonas. 

[Hvor er dere?]

Jeg får svar med en gang. 

[Nettopp kommet frem. Måtte stoppe for å vaske, Mags spydde i bilen.]

«Æsj. Magnus har spydd i bilen. De er nettopp kommet frem.» Jeg geiper mot Even, fy faen da, spy i bilen er sinnsykt disgusting, det kommer jo til å stinke noe alvorlig.  
«Nei! Mamma kommer til å drepe meg, hun hater spylukt.» Even ser blek ut selv, han tenker sikkert på at gutta ikke har de beste vaskeskillsa. «Meld tilbake og si at de må kjøpe sånn spyspray. På bensinstasjonen. Djeez. Det er det minste de kan gjøre når de driver å spyr i bilen, ass. Og våtservietter. Vi skulle lagt noen håndklær i bilen, ass. Og poser.» Even er hektisk i stemmen.  
«Spyspray? Hva ER det?» Jeg aner ikke hva Even snakker om.  
«Det sånn spray de har på bensinstasjonen, fikser spystank, liksom.» Even ser på meg som om det er ufattelig at ikke alle vet hva spyspray er. Mamma bruker jif-spray til alt, hun, hvordan skal jeg vite at det finnes spesialsprayer til oppkast, liksom.

Jeg melder Jonas om sprayen, men mer enn det har jeg ikke tenkt å involvere meg i Magnus sitt oppkast. Jeg føler meg uggen i magen av å tenke på det.  
«Og så Magnus da. Det er alltid de man ikke regner med at skal spy, som spyr, ass.» Even klarer tydeligvis ikke å slippe temaet.

Jeg ser ut av vinduet igjen, sjekker vannflaten etter tegn på niser, eller fisk i det minste. Det eneste jeg ser er en liten båt, det er hyttenaboen sin, den båten vi kan låne om vi vil på fisketur. Fisketur. Jeg må lukke øynene av flau beklemthet når jeg tenker på Magnus som kom inn på rommet i dag tidlig. Han har sett det for livet han, noen ting kan man ikke viske fra minnet, og jeg mistenker at Even og meg nakne med morgenpikk er en av de tingene. Og Magnus, jeg føler meg usikker på om han i det hele tatt vil viske bort det minnet. Nå blir jeg også kvalm, det er noe veldig føkka ved den tanken.

«Kanskje han hytteonkelen din har noe bra vaskemiddel vi kan bruke på bilen?» Even nikker i retning av askeladden på fjorden.  
«Kanskje. Vi kan jo spørre.» 

Jeg ble overrasket over at det var flere hytter her, det husket jeg ikke fra sist jeg var her. Det er tre små hytter som omkranser et lite tun. Hytten nærmest oss er bebodd av Kåre, eller om man spør Even, tydeligvis «hytteonkelen min», hvordan slektsforholdet mellom oss egentlig er, aner jeg ikke. Han sto i bakken og hilste på oss da vi kom, sa noe om hvor kjekt det var å se meg og at jeg hadde forandret meg siden sist. Noe som ikke er så rart siden jeg var fem år gammel sist han så meg. Jeg blir litt utfreaka av å snakke med Kåre, det er akkurat som å snakke med en fremmed stalker som har bakgrunnsinfo om meg. «Hvordan går det med mamma? Det var sikkert bra for deg å flytte ut. Og så mormor sin hund som døde da, det var tragisk med den påkjørselen.» Magnus og Jonas prata med ham før de dro for å handle da, fikk vite hvor nærmeste tettsted er og strenge formaninger om å se langt frem for å sjekke møtende trafikk. «Det er mye bedre å stoppe der veien er brei, gutter, slippe å rygge langs de svingete veiene her.»

Telefonen min rister på bordet, Jonas har sendt en ny melding.

[6 mil til nærmeste bensinstasjon. Vi driter i sprayen?]

Jeg spør ikke Even, bare svarer kjapt.

[Nei. Vi må ha den sprayen. Ellers klikker mora til Even]

Eller Even. Den sprayen virket veldig essensiell, tror det er best at de skaffer den.

Jeg kikker på Even, han leser på en flaske han fant i skapet under vasken. «Skurepulver. Vet du hva skurepulver brukes til, Isak?»

Jeg gidder ikke å svare på det. Det er nokså åpenbart at jeg ikke aner hva skurepulver er.  
«Tror ikke de er tilbake før tidligst om to timer, ass.» 

Even snur seg mot meg, lener seg mot kjøkkenbenken. «Ok. Skal vi gå en tur?» Han nikker bakover med hodet, mot det åpne kjøkkenvinduet, mot den solvarme ettermiddagen utenfor. Jeg reiser meg, tar med meg glasset mitt bort til kjøkkenkroken. Jeg er ikke så gira på å gå tur akkurat nå. 

Jeg lener meg lett inntil Even, legger armene rundt halsen hans. Vi ser på hverandre. Fy faen, han er så utrolig deilig, jeg klarer ikke å la være å bøye meg inn for å kysse ham. Jeg vil ikke klare det heller. Han skiller leppene, slipper tungen min inn i munnen sin, møter meg med sin egen tunge. Det iler i meg, jeg legger en hånd om bakhodet hans, lager en motvekt til tyngden jeg legger i kysset, kommer enda nærmere.

Evens hender ligger på hoftene mine, det kiler når han lar tommelfingrene gli under bukselinningen min. «Jeg liker deg i disse buksene.» Jeg blir varm i kinnene, selv om Even er raus med komplimenter og ofte kommenterer det han liker ved meg. Hendene hans glir videre ned på baken min, han stryker meg på rumpen med et fast grep, en hånd på hver rumpeball. Det bruser i brystet mitt, forventning, små bobler av lyst. Jeg svarer ham ikke, gnir nesen min mot hans, kysser ham.

Even trekker hodet litt til seg, snur seg til siden, kysser øret mitt, lar leppene gli nedover mot øreflippen. Tungen er våt og varm mot den følsomme gropen like bak øreflippen. Han stryker meg i korsryggen med begge hendene under t-skjorten min. Huden min nupper seg når han lar den ytterste delen av fingrene gli sidelengs under strikken på boxeren min og fører hendene sine ned i buksen min. Han kysser meg på siden av halsen, de adskilte leppene og tungen danner et vakum som suger seg fast på den tynne, følsomme huden, noen millimeter videre for hvert kyss, for hvert sug. Hendene hans ligger rundt rumpeballene mine, en hånd på hver side, hud mot hud. 

Munnen hans er oppe ved øret mitt igjen, hvisker «De er faen så trange da. Du får skikkelig sexy rumpe i dem.». Jeg svikter litt i knærne, legger hodet bakover, slipper frem en lav stønnelyd. Evens lange og slanke fingre former seg etter kurven av baken min, jeg kan så vidt ane fingertuppene mot den nederste delen av pungen. Jeg gisper, det iler gjennom kroppen, Even bruker hendene til å trykke meg tett mot seg. Det sprenger av hard tranghet foran i buksen, presset fra Evens hender gnir meg fast mot hans eget steinharde skritt. Jeg beveger meg sultent mot ham, øker presset mellom oss. Jeg søker etter munnen hans, vil ha mer av Evens varme tunge, vil kjenne begjæret hans, føle at han har like lyst på meg som jeg har på ham. Han trekker hendene fri fra buksen min, bruker dem til å dytte meg lett fra seg. Ansiktet hans er tett ved mitt, vi er panne mot panne, begge puster tungt, hektisk. Even legger hånden på den harde bulen foran på buksen min, lar hånden og fingrene forme seg etter den, legge seg rundt formen av ereksjonen min. Jeg presser meg mot ham, legger mine egne hender på baken hans, trekker ham tett mot meg. 

«Det er veldig trangt her, da» Evens ord er varm luft og pust og stønn mot øret mitt. Han ser meg i øynene mens han knepper opp buksesmekken min, eye-fucker meg mens han smyger hånden ned foran i boxeren min. Jeg stønner, munnen halvåpen, jeg må lukke øynene. De første seige dråpene av lysten min mildner friksjonen i det Evens håndflate gnir seg over meg, han beveger hånden i en kort sirkelbevegelse før han lar roten av håndflaten gli helt ned og jeg kjenner fingrene hans lukke seg rundt meg. Han kysser meg dypt, med den samme sultne inderligheten jeg kjenner selv, tungen hans er hard, pulserer mot min egen tunge. Det faste grepet av hånden hans beveger seg oppover og nedover, jeg trykker meg mot ham, roterer tilbake i samme rytme. Jeg trekker pusten skarpt, mine egne hender hjelper Even med å vrenge buksen og bokseren nedover, av. 

Et bilde fra en annen gang, i en annen tid skyter gjennom hodet. Jeg står urørlig på et fremmed bad, jeg er på fest. Armene mine henger rett ned, hendene mine er knyttet. Sara er på kne foran meg, munnen hennes tett ved pikken min, jeg vemmes og alt jeg kan tenke på er «vær så snill, la meg holde lenge nok, vær så snill, la dette være over snart». 

Nå holder jeg hendene varsomt om Evens hode, fingrene er filtret inn i håret hans, jeg er del av Evens bevegelse nedover kroppen min. Jeg kjenner tungen og kyssene hans våte over magen, trekker ham mot meg, strammer musklene og legger hodet mitt bakover. Alt i meg er ren spenning, forventning, alt jeg kan tenke på er «vær så snill, ta meg, ta meg, ta meg. ta. meg.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kjære dere som leser, liker og kommenterer. Jeg smiler lykkelig for hver tilbakemelding jeg får, det er dere som får meg til å skrive i hver ledig stund jeg har, og tenke på historien i stort sett alle andre situasjoner. Det ble litt advanced fluff denne gangen #sorrynotsorry, men det var helt nødvendig for fremdriften i historien. Enig, eller? ;-)


	8. Jeg lurte på om du har vært i båt før?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evens tanker om første gang Isak var hjemme hos ham og bittelitt homopride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for responsen på forrige kapittel, veldig glad for at avansert fluff er innafor, og lettet for at dere ikke syns min versjon av avansert hot stuff aubergine-fluff var altfor smertefull å lese ;-)
> 
> For de som orker mer, så har jeg også skrevet en liten one-shot-historie, 20 år frem i tid, den finner dere her:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704164

**LØRDAG 01.07.2016**

**11:21 EVEN**

Jeg står i kjøkkenkroken på hytta, smører smør på halve nystekte rundstykker, legger på skinke og tynne skiver med hvitost. Ostehøvelen har små riller, det blir stripete rifler på ostesneiene. Heldigvis er ikke osten like svett som den gangen Isak og jeg laget ostesmørbrød hjemme hos meg, jeg rister på hodet og smiler for meg selv ved tanken på den ettermiddagen. Kardemomme. Jeg tok en råsjans da jeg løy til Isak og sa at jeg hadde glemt legget mitt hjemme. Snudde og gikk fra ham før jeg fikk tenkt over hvordan jeg skulle legge det opp videre. Det var en impulsiv reaksjon, som om beina mine visste at det var større sannsynlighet for å fiske med seg Isak om jeg bare ble i bevegelse. Større risko for at han ville begynne å lure på om det var noe rart ved meg om jeg hadde prøvd å spinne en større historie, om jeg hadde argumentert for hvorfor han skulle bli med meg hjem. 

«Bli med, a.» Utrolig at de små ordene skulle forandre alt. 

Jeg vet ikke hva vi snakket om, der i vinduskarmen på rommet mitt. Det er et ordløst klipp jeg ser for meg når jeg tenker på den ettermiddagen. Ingen ord, men fylt av spenning, stjålne blikk, smil, Isaks trillende latter, min egen sitrende forventning, et bankende håp om at denne utrolige gutten kunne bli vennen min. En bitteliten forbudt tanke som stadig trengte seg frem, er det noe annet her også? Ser Isak på meg nå? En varm bølge som strømmer opp fra magen, tåkelegger fornuften min. Jeg hadde lyst til å være borti ham, skape en tilfeldig kontakt, kjenne et fysisk bevis på at vi delte dette øyeblikket, at jeg ikke var alene om det. Men det hadde jeg prøvd før. Jeg hadde ikke råd til at Isak skulle bli en feilvurdering, en overilet berøring, en manisk fiks idé. Det blikket hans, aldri om jeg ville gjøre noe som kunne forandre det. 

Isaks øyne, fyllt av hån og avsmak for meg, frykten min skar gjennom et par ganger, sendte det bildet som et skudd gjennom tankene mine. Ga meg en realitetsorientering. «Chill. Hvis det er noe her, så må Isak gjøre noe. Ikke du. Ikke du. Ikke du først.» Helt ordløst er minnet ikke, disse ordene snirklet seg som en evig spiral inne i meg. De hjalp meg til å nervøst konsentrere meg om krydderet og osten mens Isaks telefon pep og vibrerte og minnet ham på at hans verden var utenfor, ikke her sammen med meg. De ga meg et lite håp da Isak trykket mobilen ned i lommen igjen, var han også blind og døv for alt annet enn det som skjedde akkurat her, mellom oss? Er det noe som skjer mellom oss nå? Jeg ønsket meg så veldig et tegn, men signalene til Isak var så tvetydige. Er jeg bare ett nytt bekjentskap? Er jeg bare en som misforstår, en som ønsker for sterkt å se noe i de skinnende mørke øynene? Og da det sterke og klare tegnet kom, da Isaks signal var umulig å misforstå, da var det for sent. Da var øyeblikket forbi, da var ingenting magisk lengre. Da sto jeg der med Sonja, kysset henne som om det fremdeles var en gnist mellom oss, sendte ut en kaskade av forvrengte og misvisende signaler selv. 

Det er i grunn umulig å forstå at det ble oss likevel. Isak og meg. 

Jeg pakker runstykkene inn i aluminiumsfolie, legger dem i en pose. Åpner det knøttlille kjøleskapet som står under kjøkkenbenken, må ta ut pakker med kjøttdeig og grillpølser før jeg finner det båtformede stykket med vannmelon. Kjøleskapet er så fullt at varene ligger lagvis i hyllene. Vi fikk ikke plass til ølboksene, de står i boden og er lunkne, sammen med noen flasker Fanta og Mahdis små bokser med Redbull og Burn. Jeg skjærer melonen i tykke trekantede skiver, finner en plastskål og legger dem nedi med spissene opp. Skal jeg ta med noen druer også? Jeg klipper av små klaser med kjøkkensaksen, legger druene ved siden av melonskivene. Hva mangler? Skal jeg lage kaffe og ha oppi en kanne, eller blir det for mye? Jeg griper etter kaffeboksen, fyller vann i kaffetrakteren. Mens trakteren surkler leter jeg i skapet etter en termos. Jeg finner til slutt en bakerst i gryteskapet, motivet er slitt og litt ripete. «Mickey Mouse» med røde bokstaver og en henslengt og smilende Mikke. Det er rart å tenke på at Isak var et lite barn forrige gang han var her, kanskje han drakk kakao fra denne termosen da. Isaks fortid som griper inn i vår fremtid, det er en god tanke. 

Det banker hardt på vindusruten, jeg skvetter til og søler kaffe nedover siden av termosen, det renner ned på den hvite benkeplaten. Det er Kåre som står utenfor, han vinker og gjør tegn til at jeg skal åpne vinduet. Hytteonkelen. Isak kan ikke huske ham og klarer ikke å plassere ham i familietreet, men det er åpenbart at han er en ganske nær slektning, eller i alle fall en som har mye kontakt med både mormor og Isaks mamma. 

«Hei!» Jeg har vippet vinduet helt opp, bøyer meg litt ut over vinduskarmen.  
«Hei ja. Det er du som sjefer på kjøkkenet, ser jeg?» Kåre nikker mot termosen og osten som fremdeles står på disken. «Ja, jeg lager litt lunsj til oss. Isak og de andre er gått ned til sjøen allerede.» 

Kåre flirer kneggende og nikker. «Det er derfor jeg er her. De er tydeligvis ikke båtvante. Jeg lurte på om du har vært i båt før?» Kåre har nok iaktatt guttas ubehjelpelige forsøk på å dra inn båten, den ligger festet til en bøye i vannet. Jeg humret litt selv i sted, mens jeg så på dem fra stuevinduet, noen må forklare dem at fortøyningen i land må løses aller først. Kåre fortsetter «Jeg kan legge båten ved flytebryggen nå, så er det enkelt for dere å bruke den. Men jeg tenker jo for senere da, når dere er her en annen gang. Det er vel bedre om jeg forklarer deg det, enn Isak?»

Jeg er ikke sikker på hva jeg skal svare. Jeg la merke til at Isak var unnvikende da vi først hilste på Kåre, han presenterte meg som en av gutta og nevnte ikke at vi er sammen. Det er ikke stress for meg, jeg tar meg ikke nær av det, jeg vet at Isak synes det er slitsomt å hele tiden måtte komme ut til alle nye folk vi treffer. Jeg kan forstå det, herregud, jeg er både psykisk syk og skeiv, jeg vet godt hvor liten man føler seg når man står der med hjertet i hånden og skal fortelle hvem man er. Når man skal fremheve det som er annerledes. Det går hånd i hånd med en liten usikkerhet. Hvordan blir reaksjonen? Kommer det teite spørsmål? Flakkende blikk? Latterlige og uforskammede påstander? Eller får de det ikke med seg, må jeg gjenta det, bruke andre ord, utheve at jeg ikke er som majoriteten? Isak er så opptatt av å få lov til å være homo på sin måte. Og for ham innebærer de ikke de synlige markørene som heterofolket så gjerne vil se. Ingen tights, ingen mascara, ingen svikt i håndleddet eller feminint avslepen stemme. Mistenker at det hever frekvensen av de outing-samtalene som Isak hater, men han kan jo ikke forandre personligheten sin for å unngå det. Selv om han utvilsomt ville vært uimotståelig i tights. 

«Eh, ja, det kan jo være at det blir guttetur igjen.» Det er det mest nøytrale jeg kommer på å si.  
Ser han litt rart på meg? Jeg smiler, er litt usikker, vil ikke rote det til for Isak. Det er tross alt hans familie, han får selv bestemme hvordan han vil gjøre det.  
«Nei, men vi regner jo med at du og Isak kommer på flere sommerturer hit? Nå når dere først har funnet veien?» Kåre ser forskende på meg. «Det er du som er Even, ikke sant? Eller har jeg blandet dere nå? Det er da du som er kjæresten?»

Nå er det jeg som forvirret flakker litt med blikket, hvordan vet han det da? Har Isak sagt noe likevel? «Ja. Jeg er kjæresten.» Det føles rart å si det til en nesten fremmed person. Kåre bare smiler, prater videre. «Vi ble veldig glade da Marianne fortalte at Isak hadde funnet seg en kjekk gutt, det er godt at han har det stabilt. Det har ikke vært så lett.»

Jeg har lyst til å spørre mer, Isak forteller nesten ingenting fra barndommen sin. Men jeg er handlingslammet av overraskelse, tenk at Marianne har fortalt om Isak og meg. Jeg tviler på at Isak vet det, han er fremdeles usikker på om moren egentlig er komfortabel med å se oss sammen.  
Kåre er kommet videre i samtalen, temaet var tydeligvis mindre monumentalt for ham. Han forteller noe om hyttetunet, om hvem som bor i den tredje hytten. Han nikker ned mot sjøen, ser på meg. «Nei, Even, nå ser det ut som de trenger hjelp der nede. Blir du med?» 

Jeg nikker, har fremdeles ikke helt funnet ordene igjen.


	9. Prate-om-følelser-masteren

**18:01 ISAK**

«Jeg tar jo den ene hånden under den andre! Hva mener du med løkke? Hvordan skal det bli en løkke da?»

Mahdi står på den vesle flytebryggen og roper opp til oss. Han holder det blå tauet til motorbåten i hendene, prøver klønete å lage et halvstikk. 

«Du må holde tauet med begge hender! Ikke over hverandre! Ved siden av hverandre, med litt tau i mellom! Og så tar du høyre hånd under den venstre og legger løkka over ringen der nede.» Even har reist seg, står på den store treplattingen og speider over til Mahdi, roper instruksjoner til ham. 

Jeg liker å sitte sånn og se på ham, det er sexy å se ham bosse rundt på vennene våre. Han har på seg den lyse jeansen, det er ikke skikkelig sommervarmt i dag. Buksen er trang og fremhever de lange beina hans, den faste rumpa. Jonas halveis ligger ved siden av meg på plattingen, han har strukket ut beina og lener seg på underarmene. Jeg merker at han følger blikket mitt, ser at det rykker litt i de kraftige brynene hans når han skjønner at jeg sitter her og beundrer Even. «Dere to ass, du er fortapt, mann.» Han smiler. «Lost for alle andre.» Jeg ler litt, trekker på skuldrene. «Ja. Jeg er det.» Ingen vits i å bestride det.

«Hva er løkka da? Jeg ser jo bare hendene mine, jeg trenger hjelp til den løkka, mann!» Mahdi ser oppgitt opp på oss, veiver etter assistanse. «Kommer du, Even?»  
Even rister bare på hodet, ler og kikker oppgitt på Mahdis mislykkede forsøk. «Bare knyt en kjerringknute da, Mahdi. Så ordner jeg på det etterpå!»  
«Kjerringknute? Hva faen er en kjerringknute da, mann?» Mahdi blir stående tafatt med tauet i hånden. «Serr? Kjerringknute er sånn vanlig knute. Er det mulig?» Jonas forbarmer seg og går hoderystende ned for å hjelpe ham, den lille flytebryggen krenger under vekten av dem.

Even setter seg ned bak meg, tett inntil meg, med en fot på hver side av meg. Han legger armene rundt skuldrene mine, drar seg frem og lener seg mot ryggen min. Vi ser utover vannet. Overflaten er blå og stille. Fjellene på den andre siden av den smale fjorden er høye, dekket av trær og fremdeles med små klatter av snø på toppene. Det renner vann ned i små sildrende fosser, andre steder ligger det store klaser av nedrast stein. Det er lite bebyggelse her, kun noen få gårder, spredt med generøs avstand. Jeg ser en traktor som langsomt beveger seg på en skogsvei, den er liten som en legobil, landskapet rundt er gigantisk.

Magnus prøver å fyre opp i grillen som står ved siden av det store naustet, han har fylt på med grillkull og styrer med en lighter som ikke vil tenne. Vi skal grille pølser, Even har pakket en kjølebag med tilbehør og satt den i skyggen i den åpne naustet. Ølboksene ligger til kjøling i vannkanten, trygt mellom tang og store steiner i fjæren. 

«Går det bra?» Evens stemme er stille mot øret mitt, han har munnen så tett ved meg at jeg kjenner bevegelsen av leppene hans når han spør. Jeg lener hodet mitt litt tilbake, gnir øret og siden av halsen min mot Evens ansikt. «Mmh.» Trenger ikke ord for å svare på det. Evens spørsmål er så velkjent og trygt, han spør meg alltid om det går bra. Ikke som et rutinespørsmål hvor han driter i svaret, men som en liten dobbeltsjekk på om det er noe han kan gjøre for meg. I begynnelsen syns jeg det var litt flaut, da svarte jeg alltid et fort «ja». Svarte på samme måte som jeg ville svart Jonas, eller pappa. Men Even er Even. Han spør ikke for å få en intetsigende bekreftelse på at alt er ok, at han ikke trenger å tenke mer på det. Jeg skjønte det i vinter, da mamma styra så mye. Hun drev og ringte, kom på døren i kollektivet, satt i stuen og pratet om Jesus og hvordan kun de som er utvalgte kan forstå at Harmageddon er nær, masse prat om blod og noen kapper. Kalte Eskild for en hvit engel, alle som var der skjønte jo at det gikk ganske dårlig, men det var ikke vanskelig å se at de ble lettet når jeg bare mumlet standardsvaret mitt. Det går bra. Se i gulvet. Skuldertrekk. Jeg ville ikke plage Even med det heller, det er nok å være bipolar liksom, trenger ikke en kjæreste med gal-mamma-issues i tillegg. Tenkte jeg. Men så er ikke jeg prate-om-følelser-masteren heller da, såpass kan jeg innrømme. Og å prate om mamma, det gjør jeg ikke. Ferdig. Det er nok å bare få være stille sammen med Even, slippe å fremføre den skrikende løgnen om at det går greit. Han forstår, han forstår det hver gang det er noe nytt med mamma. Ingen masing, bare det lille spørsmålet «Går et bra?» Svaret mitt er lydløst, men Even skjønner. Sitter sammen med meg, pjusker meg i håret, hvisker små ord mot nakken min, gjør det langsomt litt bedre å leve med. Mora mi er gal. Det kommer ikke til å forandre seg. 

«Du, vi tar et bilde da! Fjord-selfie!» Mobilen min ligger ved siden av oss på terrassegulvet, Even griper etter den og holder den opp foran oss. Ansiktene våre fyller skjermen, i bakgrunnen sees fjorden og fjellene. Even trykker seg mot siden av ansiktet mitt, vi smiler, det er som en DeLillos-låt. 

....hvor verden lå ufarlig, langs Norges kyst et sted....

Strofen får meg til å tenke på pappa. På den gale mora mi. Mamma. Jeg har ikke snakket med henne siden 17. mai, da sto hun på døren hjemme hos oss med en diger kransekake i hendene. «Til syttendemaifrokosten!» Klokka var kvart over seks, mamma delte ut kransekakeringer med flagg og smellbonboner på, åpnet en flaske med akevitt og helte i de blomstrete loppiskoppene våre. Kledd i bunad, men med fett og ugredd hår, gammel sminke i striper under øynene. Even, med mykt og ustylet sovehår, i bokser og t-skjorte, søvn i øynene. Raske og bekymrede blikk på meg, på mamma. 

Pappa var på langhelg i London, «Hvorfor ringer du så tidlig? Ja, du får ringe etter en drosje til henne, Isak. Jeg vippser deg penger hvis du må betale.» Det ble til slutt Evens far som kom, kjørende fra hytta på Hvaler. Da sto mamma på den lille balkongen vår og holdt en usammenhengende tale om frihet, demokrati og hvorfor Jesus lever i Donald Trump. Hun ble villig med faren til Even, kalte ham for Jensemann. Resten av dagen lå vi i sengen, uten ord, uten spørsmål. Even tett bak meg, sterke, lange armer rundt meg. Han satte på en gammel film, sa noe om at det var en av Leonardo DiCaprios sine første roller, den passer godt nå, det er litt feelgood, Johnny Depp er fantastisk i denne filmen. Jeg lå der, klarte ikke å si noe, bare så på film om en annen dysfunksjonell familie, både glad og trist da jeg så all kjærligheten de hadde for hverandre. «Det går bra, Isak. Vi klarer dette.» Ingen spørsmål.

«Even? Husker du den filmen vi så? Da mamma klikka? På 17. mai?» Jeg vrir meg bakover, ser skrått på Even mens jeg spør. «Hva var det hun moren sa til Gilbert? Det riddergreiene?»  
Even ser overrasket ut, det er ikke så rart, jeg var omtrent apatisk den dagen. Er overrasket selv over at jeg faktisk husker filmen. «Eh. 'knight in shimmering armour', er det det du mener?» Even trekker overleppen litt opp, ser spørrende på meg. Ridder i skimrende rustning. Ja. Det er det jeg mener. Den glitrende, paljettbefengte homosønnen, det er meg, ikke mye ridder her. Jeg finner frem mamma i kontaktlisten, fingrene bevrer litt over skjermen og så gjør jeg det bare. 

[Hei mamma. Vi er på hytta. Det er fint her.] 

Jeg legger ved bildet av Even og meg. Vi ser glade ut. Skimrende.

«Hvorfor spør du?» Even klemmer meg, rugger meg litt fra side til side.  
«Nei, bare, ingen grunn.» Fett svar, Isak. Jeg lener meg mot Even, ser utover vannflaten, sjekker etter niser. 

«Nå er grillen snart klar!» Magnus tramper over plattingen, setter seg tungt i en av de slitne plaststolene som står der. Stolbeina bøyer seg svakt innover i det han setter seg. Jonas og Mahdi har endelig fått til et halvstikk, eller i det minste noe som forhåpentligvis holder båten på plass. De er på vei over landgangen, den er så smal at de må gå etter hverandre. 

Det piper i telefonen min.  
[Alt dette vakre har gud min far skapt!]

Mamma.  
Det piper igjen, flere ganger.

[Inn i vinhuset har han ført meg, hans merke over meg er kjærlighet ]

[Hans venstre arm er under mitt hode, med den høyre favner han meg]

[så fant jeg ham som jeg elsker. Jeg tok tak i ham og slapp ham ikke ]

Mamma. Jeg merker det selv, jeg har stivnet til i kroppen, holder telefonen med hånden formet som en stiv klo. «Hva er det. Er noe galt?» Even hvisker stille i øret mitt, gir meg en mulighet til å holde det mellom oss. Skuffede og sure tårer samler seg opp i øynene mine, jeg blunker fort og rekker mobilen til Even. Jeg burde ha visst at det ikke var noen vits i å sende det bildet til mamma. Hvorfor kan hun ikke bare svare normalt en eneste gang? Drite i å alltid skrive de syke, rare meldingene.

«Isak.» Stemmen til Even er annerledes enn i sted, han høres alvorlig ut. Jeg snur meg, bryter favntaket vårt og setter meg på kne, vendt mot ham. «Isak, hun mener oss.» Even smiler, de blå øynene stråler, han ser glad ut. Jeg forstår ikke hva han mener.  
«Den meldingen? Alt dette har min far skapt? Jeg tror hun mener oss, ass. Tror vi nettopp fikk en tommel opp fra moren din.» Even løfter øyenbrynene fort, to ganger, nikker mot meg. «Ser du det? Les en gang til da!» Han gir meg mobilen tilbake. Han har kanskje rett? Hun prøver kanskje å si noe fint med de kryptiske bibelgreiene. Men det er ikke så lett for meg å tro på, ikke etter alt det andre rare hun har skrevet før. Even tar meg på armen, vipper blikket mitt inn i sitt. 

«Hun har sagt til han Kårefyren at hun er glad for at du har funnet deg en kjekk kar, ass. Han fortalte meg det i sted. Det er meg, det da?» Han gliser, gjør den øyenbrynsgreia si igjen. «Du kødder?» Jeg er overrasket, tror ikke helt på det. «Nei. Kødder ikke. Mora di elsker meg, ass.» 

Jeg snur meg mot fjorden igjen, må skape litt plass til det jeg føler. Mamma. Hun prøver vel så godt hun kan. Jeg smiler litt, leser meldingene igjen. Even tar hånden min i sin, stryker over håndbaken min med tommelen. Alt dette vakre har gud min far skapt. Mamma, ass.


	10. Finne ut hvor awesome det er

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chill og god stemning rundt et bål i fjæra. For noen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det ble visst overraskende mye advanced fluff her, sorry for det. Men denne gangen krevde faktisk handlingen det!  
> Tusen takk for all respons, dere er de beste leserne!

**SØNDAG 02.07.2017**

**18:02 ISAK**

Vi har vært på beina i sju timer. Fjelltur. Vi gikk heldigvis den korteste av turene på vandrekartet vi fant i hytta, ambisiøst nok for fem Oslogutter med joggesko og skinnyjeans. Fire timer opp, tre timer ned, belønnet med en sykt fin utsikt på toppen. Fjorden som ålte seg utover mot havet, med titalls av lange armer som stakk ut på hver side. Oss på toppen av et fjell, langt over vannflaten, på alle sider av oss like høye fjelltopper som den vi sto på, som store blå steiner, terninger kastet ut langs begge sider av vannet. 

Akkurat nå er alt chill. Vi sitter på den steinete stranden nedenfor hytta, alle sammen er slitne etter turen. Det er overskyet, litt grått, helt klart for kaldt til å bade. Det er i tillegg helt fjære sjø, og Kåre har tipset oss om at det er mye varmere i vannet når det flør. Det renner smeltevann fra fjellet ned fra hundrevis av små bekker og fosser langs fjellsidene, så det er greit for meg å stole på den anbefalingen. Selv om jeg ikke vet hvor mye forskjell man egentlig kjenner på 12 og 13 grader, liksom.

Jonas og Even har laget til et bål i fjæren, de har plukket drivved og tørre, brukne kvister i den bratte skogsskråningen opp mot veien. Jeg ante faktisk ikke at Even hadde vært speider da han var liten, men det er ganske hot å se at han har skikkelig bålskills. Det spraker i den brennende veden, det er absurd, men det lukter vinter.

Mahdi kommer fra naustet med en vaskebøtte fylt med vann, setter den like ved bålet. Har han serr fylt en bøtte med vann fra vannkranen?  
«Hva skal du med den?» Jonas nikker mot bøtta.  
«Brannsikkerhet da, mann. Hvis vi må slukke bålet fort!» Alle ser på Mahdi, tror de tenker det samme som meg, har det rablet helt for ham nå?  
«Bålet er på stranda, Mahdi! Det er femten centimeter til havet, liksom!» Even ler høyt, dulter Mahdis skulder med en løs knyttneve.  
«Fjorden, Even. Det er ikke havet da!» Mahdi forsvarer seg ved å prøve seg på et temaskifte, vri det til at vi heller kan le av Even.  
«Fjorden er forbundet med havet da.» Jonas blander seg inn, tørt konstanterende. 

Akkurat dette er kos. Småsarkastisk, lett kranglende og mildt mobbende kos.  
Masingen til Magnus er ikke kos.

Jeg tar en slurk av ølen min, den er nyåpnet og boksen er iskald å ta på etter å ha ligget til kjøling i vannkanten. Det er den tredje på en times tid, det duver behagelig i tankene, jeg kjenner varmen fra flammene mot ansiktet. Jeg gnir hånden min mot siden av låret, tørker saltvannet fra ølboksen av mot buksestoffet. Vi sitter i en liten halvsirkel rundt bålet, Even og Jonas har sikret seg to lave campingstoler og troner som små bålhøvdinger lengst fra meg. Mahdi, Magnus og jeg sitter rett på det lille berget som skråner slapt ned mot vannkanten. «Når Olesteinen er dekket av vann, da er det flo, Isak, da er det varmest å bade.» Er det mamma som har sagt det? Eller er det fra en av de mange korte samtalene med Kåre, gjennom vinduer, i bakken, ropende fra flytebryggen?

Jeg har egentlig nesten sluttet å hisse meg opp over sexmasingen til Magnus. Begynt å se på alle de detaljerte og invaderende spørsmålene hans som en del av den evige strømmen av casual sexprat som gutta driver med uansett. Fitteprat. Treffer du g-punktet best med fingrene eller pikken? Kommer jenter alltid når du går ned på dem? Er det innafor å gå ned på en jente du nettopp har truffet? Betyr det at hun forplikter seg til å gå ned på deg? En endeløs rekke av spørsmål, det ene en variasjon av det andre. Svarene er enda verre enn spørsmålene, anekdotiske bevis fra egen og andres erfaring, cringeworthy detaljert. 

«Du trenger jo ikke å la være å svare bare fordi du banger gutter! Vi tåler å høre om det da!» Det er liksom ingen vits i å prøve å forklare Magnus at det ikke er derfor jeg melder meg ut av de samtalene. Jeg har jo skjønt at han «tåler» å høre om det. Men jeg har ikke noe lyst til å snakke om det! Det var teit av meg å sende filmen til Magnus, jeg skjønner jo det nå. Det var fylla og det at jeg var så sykt stolt av Even og meg, sammen, som gjorde at jeg ville dele den. Tenkte at den bare kunne svare på alt, på en mer direkte og grafisk måte enn kleine ord. Feilvurdering, det. 

Det er ikke engang et særlig ille spørsmål denne gangen, det er et ganske standard Magnusspørsmål som han har stilt mange ganger før. Tydeligvis uten å få noe tilfredsstillende svar.

«Isak, hvordan smaker det egentlig når du suger en pikk?»  
Magnus ser på meg, store spørrende øyne, nikker litt som for å oppfordre meg til å si noe. Han smiler med åpen munn, helt uten tanke for at han dreper meg sakte her. 

Seriøst. I hvilken krok av verdensrommet er dette en helt normal ting å spørre om? Vi sitter rundt et bål og drikker øl, pikk og suging er langt fra mine tanker akkurat nå, så hvorfor er det noe Magnus syns det er passende å ta opp? Jeg ser fort bort mot Even, han sitter på huk ved bålet og styrer litt med noen pinner, vet ikke om han hørte hva Magnus sa. 

«Er det ikke greit å spørre om det da?! Vi forteller jo sånne ting til deg!» Magnus fortsetter, slår ut med armene, peker på Even. «Er det big deal å bare fortelle det da?» Han nikker oppfordrende til Even, tar en slurk av ølet sitt.  
«Fortelle hva da?» Even reiser seg, ser spørrende på oss. «Hvordan det er å suge kuk!» Magnus snakker høyt, smiler bredt, kun opptatt av å få det jævla svaret sitt. 

Jeg ser ned, pirker med neglene på steinen vi sitter på. Føler meg litt tom. Jeg vil bare at Magnus skal holde kjeft. At han skal skjønne at det ikke er et generelt spørsmål han stiller meg. Han spør ikke for vitenskapen, han spør seg rett inn under den stripete dyna hjemme i sengen vår. Jeg kan svare, men da svarer jeg ikke på hvordan det er å suge en pikk. Da svarer jeg på hvordan det føles å kysse en sti oppover den varme huden på innsiden av Evens lår, hvordan det kjennes å gni nesen min mot siden av de myke ballene hans, kjenne den mørke lukten fra huden og hårene, hvordan pungen er teksturert mot tungen min, små bløte riller, før tungen stopper mot de harde og tunge stenene. Hvordan spyttet fra munnen min lar leppene mine gli opp langs lengden av Even, småkyssende, småbitende, hvordan tungen min gnir seg rundt den fløyelsaktige, tørre huden på tuppen, væter den, blander spyttet mitt med den salte, våte smaken som sakte pipler frem, som viser meg at kyssene mine er velkomne. Jeg svarer på hvordan han fyller munnen min, hvordan jeg åpner kjeven og legger tungen bak og ned i munnen, skaper plass til å ta inn så mye jeg kan av han som jeg elsker. Hvoran jeg kjenner hånden hans i håret mitt, på armen min, hvordan jeg selv banker og vokser, hardt og forventningsfullt, hvordan hjertet mitt svulmer av de lydene han lager, av bevegelsene mot meg, av den runde fløyelstuppen mot innsiden av kinnet mitt. 

Det er jo dette han spør om. Dette som jeg vil ha for meg selv og Even. 

«Magnus, skjerp deg, da!» Mahdi sparker borti foten til Magnus, men han flirer bredt, tydeligvis komfortabel med både spørsmålet og temaet. Even har satt seg ned i campingstolen igjen, sitter bredbent og tilbakelent, øl i hånden. Jeg ser inn i flammene i bålet, vil ikke ha øyekontakt med Even akkurat nå, alt ved situasjonen føles ukomfortabelt.

«Jeg skjønner det serr ikke! Dere gjør det jo sikkert hele tiden, men hvorfor kan dere ikke bare si hvordan det er da? Er det serr så jævlig at dere ikke kan snakke om det?» Magnus med de stirrende, utfordrende øynene som flakker mellom Even og meg, munnen formet til en spørrende o.

«Serr, Magnus, du er sykt opptatt av suging og pikk, ass. Hva skjer med det?» Det er Evens stemme, det er latter i den, men spørrende alvor også. Jeg ser på ham, han kikker forskende på Magnus, rynker pannen.  
«Han er bare lei seg for at han ikke kan suge seg selv, ass!» Mahdi ler av sin egen vittighet, dulter borti Magnus igjen.  
«Herregud, ta dere sammen nå da.» Jonas rister på hodet fra stolen ved siden av Even. «Slutt å plag Isak.»  
«Nei, jeg er bare nysgjerrig, ikke sant. Det er jo ikke galt det!» Magnus ser fra ansikt til ansikt, trekker på skuldrene, åpner håndflatene, bruker hele kroppen sin for å understreke hvor normalt det er at han har totalt oppheng på temaet.

«Du burde kanskje prøve da. Få det ut av systemet. Finne ut hvor awesome det er.» Even holder blikket til Magnus, heiser på øyenbrynene, blunker til ham. Han sitter fremdeles bredbent i stolen, en øl i den ene hånden. Den andre hånden har han helt øverst på låret sitt, fingertuppene er så vidt borti den myke bulen på buksen. Jeg kjenner at varmen stiger i meg, det brenner i kinnene. Jeg lukker øynene et øyeblikk, ser så bort på Magnus. Han stirrer på Even, munnen har falt helt opp, for en gangs skyld lager han ikke en lyd. Jonas rister på hodet, gir Even en slapp high five. Jeg griper etter ølen min. Chill, alt er chill.


	11. WWJD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WWJD

**20:25 ISAK**

Magnus har knapt sagt et ord de siste to timene, ikke jeg heller. Stemningen er generelt litt punktert. Mahdi og Magnus har hentet mer ved til bålet, brukt lang tid på å rote rundt i skråningen etter passende kvister. Even har funnet noen gamle sitteputer i naustet og lagt dem utover det ruglete berget, sittet litt sammen med meg, pjusket meg i nakken, kysset meg på kinnet. Han har heldigvis ikke sagt noe særlig, hverken om Magnus eller om at jeg sitter stiv og taus og glor på vannet, uten å møte øynene til noen. Nå sitter han igjen i den lave campingstolen, prater med Jonas. Jeg er rastløs, irritert, mangler ro. Spørsmålene til Magnus, den aggressive og krevende tonen hans, jeg vet det er harmløst ment, men det fyller meg med en erkjennelse av at jeg aldri skal være helt som dem. Det skal alltid være noe som er annerledes nok til at noen må spørre, til at det er nødvendig å forklare.

Jeg blar litt i bildene på mobilen min, ser på et av Sana og Even, tatt på bursdagen min. Tenker på noe Even pleier å si. Sana knows. Jeg åpner messenger, skriver noen forte, sinte ord.

[Det drittrådet jeg ga deg funka det? Ikke slutt å svare på dumme spørsmål, sykt dårlig råd]  
[sorry for det]

Sana svarer med det samme:  
[Lei av guttetur allerede?]  
[Funker bedre enn å være forbanna. WWJD]

Hva har han med dette å gjøre, liksom. Men jeg ser hvor hun vil med det. Han gikk ikke rundt og var forbanna inni seg hele dagen, såpass har jeg fått med meg.

Magnus og Mahdi kommer fnisende tilbake fra pissepause bak naustet, Mahdi holder den grå sekken til Jonas i hånden. Han vifter med den, ser rundt på oss tre som sitter rundt bålet mens han snakker. «Føler at vi trenger å chille litt mer her i kveld. Det er noen som må slappe litt mer av.» Jeg antar det er meg han mener. Jeg ser fremdeles utover fjorden, nikker en gang, trekker surt på munnen. Det er noen som trenger å bare la meg være for faen i fred. 

Jeg hører glidelåsen på sekken bli åpnet og at det knitrer i poser mens de roter rundt i den. Det er vel sprit på gang, men vet at det er helt feil kveld for det for min del.  
«Nei men, hey! Kult!» Det er Even. Han høres overrrasket og glad ut, stemmen hans får meg til å snu meg og se på ham. Han smiler, det deilige store smilet som gjør øynene hans til små funklende blå halvmåner. Smilet hans får meg til å senke skuldrene og smile selv, det er så fullt av alt det som jeg elsker ved Even. Men det er ikke meg han ser på nå. Han ser forbi meg, over skulderen min, jeg vrir kroppen for å se hva som har overrasket kjæresten min. Mahdi holder en liten gjennomsiktig pose i hånden, en fjerdedels full med noe grønt og tørt. Ikke oregano, baby, tror jeg Eskild ville sagt.

Jeg ser fort tilbake på Even og Jonas, smilet mitt er forsvunnet. Even unngår blikket mitt, øynene hans er litt all over the place, jeg skjønner jo hvorfor. Vi krangler egentlig kun om trivielle og uviktige ting, hvem som skal hente klærne i vaskemaskinen, hvor ofte det er nødvendig å skifte på sengen, at Bremykt-boksen må stå i kjøleskapet, ikke på benken. Men akkurat dette er et konflikttema. Dette er noe vi har ropt sinte ord til hverandre om, mest Evens sinte ord til meg. _«vil du at jeg skal tenke på Sonja når jeg ser på deg?» «hva skjedde med å ta ansvar for seg selv?» «skal du liksom passe på meg nå, vite bedre enn meg hva som er bra for meg?»_

Jeg har vært like sint tilbake, men ordene vil ikke komme ut når jeg står foran Even og ser begrensningene sykdommen legger på ham snurpe seg rundt ham som en tvangstrøye. Da får jeg lyst til å ta tilbake de få tingene jeg allerede har sagt, de som har fått Even til å brase seg opp og skrike til meg. _«kanskje du ikke burde røyke noe mer?» «det er ikke verdt det da, hvis det får deg til å bli dårlig.» «jeg trenger ikke å gjøre det selv heller, det er ikke noe stress.»_

Å stå taus og ta i mot, mens svarene mine skytes som lydløse, raske skudd inni meg. Det er kjent territorium egentlig, men ikke sammen med Even. _«tenk på Sonja så mye du vil, skjønner du ikke at jeg bare vil at vi skal ha det bra?» «du tar ikke ansvar for deg selv hvis du gjør ting som du vet kan eskalere til mani. du tar ikke ansvar for oss da.» «ja for faen selvsagt skal jeg passe på deg, jeg skal passe på deg så lenge jeg lever, skal ikke du passe på meg også?»_

Og jeg skjønner det. Jeg har også lyst til å sitte i vinduskarmen sammen med Even, røyke, flire, snakke om musikk og rare filmer og hva vi skal gjøre sammen om førti år. De mest kilende og åndeløse minnene mine fra de første møtene med Even, har røyken som en uunværlig rekvisitt. En grunn til å bli med, til å komme nærmere, en unnskyldning for lette, forte berøringer, hud mot hud. Men jeg gir det med glede opp for alltid hvis det kan spare oss for noe av alt det opprivende drittet som kan følge av det. Even har allerede måttet forandre på så mye. Dette er kanskje den ene tingen som bare blir for mye. Spennen bak på tvangstrøyen. Han ser det ikke selv, men det er han som gjør meg til Sonja ved å tvinge meg til å være den som strammer låsen.

«Eh. Skulle vi ikke drite i det der? På denne turen?» jeg ser fra Mahdi til Magnus til Jonas, låser blikk med dem etter tur. Dette var den ene tingen vi snakket om på forhånd. Vi trenger ikke å røyke på hytteturen. Det er ikke bra stil å røyke foran Even. Even har slutta, han skulle ønske han kunne, men han bør ikke gjøre det. Jeg hadde forventet flakkende blikk, noen dårlige unnskyldninger «oj, faen, ja sorry, det glemte vi jo». Men de er allerede brisne, det er vi alle sammen, de sparker litt i de runde steinene på stranden, hipser på skuldrene, ler. «Det er jo bare litt da, herregud, det er ikke akkurat big time dop da. Det er lættis da, greit for deg å chille litt også, Isak!» De snakker som én person, ordstrømmen går sømløst mellom dem. Mahdi, Magnus, Jonas. Ego. Jævlig ego.

«Går det greit for deg, eller, Even? Er det ok om vi røyker litt?» Det er Jonas som spør ham, det føles som et stikk dypt inn i magen. Skjønner han ingenting? «Eh, ja, jada. Selvfølgelig!» Even smiler fremdeles, jeg kjenner dette smilet også. Like bredt og åpent, men med matte øyne, uten gnist, uten dybde. Han beveger på leppene, former starten på ord, er det «si no'»? Et lydløst forsøk på å komme i gang igjen, bevege seg videre? «Oss to.» Han står ved siden av meg, legger armen rundt skulderen min. Ordene er stille, det er nesten et hvisk. «Oss to, Isak. Det trenger ikke å være oss to akkurat nå. Jeg stikker opp i hytta litt. Ser litt på film eller noe.» Han legger også den andre armen rundt meg, drar meg inn mot seg. Jeg holder om ham, armene mine krysser seg på den smale ryggen hans. «Jeg blir med.» Jeg sier det lavt, mot Evens øre, jeg spør ikke. «Nei, Isak, bli her. Ikke noe sånn ta-hensyn-greier nå. Jeg vil at du skal bli her. Du burde røyke litt.» Han løser seg fra klemmen, hever hånden i en hadet-hilsen til de andre. «Stikker opp i hytta litt. Må på dass. Eller no.»

Jeg er den eneste som ser etter Even mens han går opp stien til veien. Han snur seg ikke, ser seg ikke tilbake, men går målrettet og med lange skritt, fortsetter videre på trappene opp mot hytta.

«Skal du ha?» Jonas rekker røyken mot meg, spørrende. Jeg rister på hodet, det strammer i kjeven når jeg biter tennene sammen. «Isak er bare sur da. Herregud Isak, hvorfor er du så sur nå?» Det er Magnus som er i meg nå, dulter borti meg. Det er en liten bevegelse, men det føles som et slag.

«Dere lovet at dere ikke skulle røyke!» jeg roper, jeg driter i det. De andre bare fortsetter med fliringen sin, likegyldige, hensynsløse. «Skjønner dere ikke at det er dritt for Even at vi sitter her og røyker? Skjønner dere ikke at det det er noe jævla dritt når han har lyst til å sitte her selv?» ordene kommer av seg selv, jeg spytter dem frem.

«Han sa jo at det var greit da.» lett rulling med øynene, et provoserende whatever-smil, Jonas tar tydeligvis ikke poenget mitt.  
«Hvorfor kan han ikke røyke, egentlig?» Magnus vrir hodet fort mot meg, store spørrende øyne igjen.  
«Det er ikke bra for sykdommen. Røyking kan fremskynde maniske episoder. Han får ikke til å bare røyke litt én gang, han har jo lyst til å gjøre det oftere, sånn som før. Det funker ikke.» Jeg har forklart det før, men ikke sånn som nå. Nå snakker jeg raskt og sint, kaster ut påstandene i korte setninger.

«Det er ikke sååå farlig med en manisk episode da, det går jo over, det kan være ganske komisk også da. Det går jo bra etterpå.» Prøver Magnus å hjelpe? Jeg vet det ikke. Men jeg vet at det ikke er sant, det han sier. Det går ikke over, det går ikke bra. Det skal ikke skje oftere enn det må, det kan ikke Even klare, og ikke jeg heller. Det er ikke et komisk klipp i en film vi snakker om, det er livet som Even og jeg lever sammen. Balanserende på en line mellom bra og dårlig. Pompøst, men sant.

«Even virker litt far out i dag uansett da.» Mahdi tar et drag, humrer litt i det han sier det. «Faen, han tilbød jo Magnus å få gå ned på ham! Og du er ok med det, Isak, hadde ikke trodd det!»

Blodet stiger så fort til hodet mitt at jeg det svartner for øyene mine. Det bruser i ørene, rasende bobler som fyller blodårene og sperrer for tankene mine. Jeg reiser meg raskt, det skjelver i lårene mine, jeg er ustø og har lyst til å slå til noe. Jeg knytter hendene, åpner nevene igjen, kroppen min er spent og full i aggressivt sinne. WWJD. Stått opp for Even. Stått opp for seg selv.

«Tror dere virkelig det? Er dere helt sjuke i hodet? Det finnes ingen dimensjon hvor Even ville kommet i nærheten av pikken din, Magnus. Aldri.» Det spruter tårer fra øynene mine mens jeg roper, jeg vet ikke om det er raseri eller sorg. Vi står på samme strand, med de samme steinene under føttene, men vi kunne like gjerne vært på hver vår stjerne i verdensrommet. Avstanden mellom meg og de tre som skal være mine nærmeste venner er for stor. For stor til at de kan nå meg med ordene de mumler frem nå. «Vi kan jo ikke vite det da». «Det er jo kanskje annerledes når man er homo.» «Han sa det jo, da» «Det var en spøk, for faen, jeg sa jo at det var en spøk» «Det så litt ut som han mente det.»  
En mengde med ord, noen lave, noen høyere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk, dere som fyller kommetarfeltet mitt med tekster og betraktninger som er mer lesverdige enn dette som jeg skriver her. Dere, altså <3


	12. Kan jeg få ligge her på deg?

**21:45 EVEN**

Jeg ligger på sofaen i stuen, utstrakt på det grove grønne ullstoffet. Det står en liten tv ved siden av det lave kjøleskapet, en liten 20 tommers etterlatenskap fra milleniumsskiftet, nesten like gammel som jeg er selv. Den var sikkert dyr og fancy, det er en innebygget DVD-spiller under skjermen. Noe, sikkert en mus, har gnagd av gummien på et par av tastene på fjernkontrollen, de er mykt taggete mot fingertuppen min. Jeg har selvsagt ikke tatt med meg DVD'er på tur, men jeg føler en pussig dragning mot dette utdaterte apparatet, jeg har lyst til å se på film på den lille skjermen. Jeg har valgt fra de få filmene som lå på hyllen under fjernsynet, nå ser jeg på Wild Things og er stille imponert over filmsmaken til Isaks mormor. Om Isak og gutta blir lenge ved sjøen, har jeg mulighet til å velge mellom Stikket, Fargo og Zoolander etterpå. Ikke akkurat popcornstemning, men det skal gå helt fint.

Isak har jo rett, jeg bør ikke røyke. Vi har kranglet om det mange ganger, ydmykende seanser hvor jeg sint beskylder Isak for å ville kontrollere meg. Det er meg selv jeg er sint på, ikke Isak. Jeg blir oppgitt og rasende av å vite at jeg ikke er i stand til å håndtere noe såpass uskyldig som moderat røyking, en del av meg mener fremdeles at det burde være innafor å kunne gjøre det i blant. Jeg vet at Isak er redd for at det skal gjøre meg dårlig, jeg er redd for det selv, men emnet trigger røde tanker og blåser vekk all fornuftig resonnering. Jeg vil bare kunne velge selv, på samme måte som før, uten å ta hensyn til sykdom og diagnose. 

På et vis sårer det meg at Isak tar på seg en så fornuftig rolle, at han skal stå foran meg og snakke med stemmen til mamma, til Sonja, til psykologen min. Den røykinga hjalp Isak og meg å finne hverandre, det virker det som om han har glemt. Å få gjenoppleve de øyeblikkene, den nesten uutholdelige spenningen, følelsen av å være uovervinnelig, det øyeblikket hvor hjertet står stille og pusten stopper, sekundet før den mest risikable sjansen hittil skal tas.

Jeg fortaper meg litt i minner, det er bittersøtt, jeg smiler, trykker kinnet mitt ned i den broderte sofaputen. Alle de risikable førstesjansene som vi aldri mer skal ta, Isak og jeg. Den aller første fjærlette berøringen av fingrene våre, helt tilfeldig, kun et kort penselstrøk. Så den mer vågale og tydelig tilsiktede plasseringen av to fingre på håndflaten hans, hendene våre ved siden av hverandre i sofaen. Fremdeles med mulighet for rask retrett, oj, unnskyld, kom jeg borti deg? Når kroppene våre umerkelig, i millimetertakt, graviterer mot hverandre, lukker avstanden mellom oss på benken, et uanselig støvkorns avstand om gangen. To stirrende blikk som møter hverandre tvers over gulvet, borer seg inn i hverandre, er det sjelen min han treffer nå? Det rasper og vrir på det stedet rett over magen min, rett under hjertet mitt, kjennes mitt blikk sånn ut for ham også? Den megalomane, overveldende følelsen av kunne erobre verden, hente ned stjernene, bære hele universet i hendene mine, alt på grunn av greien som skjer akkurat nå, mellom meg og denne gutten. Føler han meg også? Fyller jeg pusten hans, håpet hans, er jeg den lille urolige, sitrende fjæren i mellomgulvet hans? Kan jeg risikere det, kan jeg ta sjansen på å håpe det? Små og formidable minner som jeg så gjerne vil sitte i vinduskarmen og mimre om, sammen med Isak, over den jointen.

Isak har rett. Det finnes ingenting som er verdt å risikere dette for. Det er det jeg burde prøve å få den passivt aggressive versjonen av meg til å forstå. Den kranglevorne typen som dukker opp når omgivelsene blir for fornuftige, for opptatt av hva som er best for meg. Han dårlige kjæresten som skriker til Isak, når Isak bare prøver å vise meg at han føler meg. At jeg spretter og vibrerer i brystet hans, ønsket og elsket, på tross av smertefulle stikk og fortvilede bekymringer. Isak. Jeg håper han holder ut med meg. At fjæren ikke ryker.

Jeg slår av lyden på tv'en når jeg hører smellet i ytterdøren, regner med det er alle gutta som kommer tilbake. Kanskje ikke så rart at de kommer opp tidlig, stemningen var ikke helt som den skulle da jeg gikk heller. Jeg håper Isak har klart å komme seg ut av den sure spiralen han hadde viklet seg inn i, men jeg tviler litt på det. Isak er en tenker, når det blir for mange tanker så slår han seg av. Trekker seg tilbake, blir taus og betraktende. Jeg syns jeg så den siden av ham i sted, stirrende utover vannet, ingen kommentarer, ingen smil. Noen få ganger har han eksplodert, sluppet ut alt det destruktive, brølt frem beskyldninger, latt sinte tårer og hissige armbevegelser herje med seg. Men kun for ubetydeligheter, småting, for de små dråpene som har fått det til å renne over for ham. Alltid sånn at vi bare har kunnet le av det etterpå, begge glade for å få lov til å late som om det ikke ligger større ting og gnager. Jeg er hele tiden så redd for at det er meg. At det er alle hensynene og bekymringene som tygger hull i Isak.

Isak åpner først døren til rommet vårt, ser sikkert etter meg i senga. Jeg hører ham gå fort gjennom gangen, skrittene stopper midt på stuegulvet. «Hvorfor ligger du her?» Isak ser sint ut, han biter tennene sammen, jeg ser den stramme kjevemuskelen hans på siden av kinnet.

«Ser på film. På denne fete lille mini-tv'en.» Jeg nikker frem mot fjernsynet. Isak kaster bare så vidt et blikk i retning tv'en, blir stående midt på gulvet, tydelig irritert og utilpass.  
«Du. Isak. Drit i den masingen til Magnus. Ikke la det gå sånn inn på deg da.» Jeg strekker ut armen, gjør fingrene lange, men de når ikke helt bort til Isaks anspente knyttnever. Jeg lukker ærlig talt ørene litt når Magnus begynner å gnåle. Jeg kunne godt tenke meg å bare svare ham, gi ham all den den informasjonen han tydeligvis lengter etter, i pinlig teknisk detalj, helst. Det eneste som stopper meg er jo at Magnus ville relatert alt direkte til Isak. Jeg driter i hvilke situasjoner Magnus forestiller seg meg i, men tanken på at han ser for seg Isaks kropp i all den fargerike seksuelle utfoldelsen han tydeligvis dagdrømmer om, den tanken er frastøtende. Isak skal føle seg fri og elsket innenfor de private rammene som er mellom ham og meg og han skal være faen så sikker på at jeg aldri vil bryte tilliten han gir meg. Det blir ikke noe kiss and tell.

«Det er jo ikke bare det, da. Den røykinga. De driter jo i alle andre enn seg selv!» Isak snakker hardt og sint. «Jeg er så jævlig lei for at jeg tar deg med på hyttetur med idioter.»  
«Du. Kom her da. Kom her da, Isak.» Jeg strekker ut begge armene nå. Isak kommer bort på sofaen, lar meg ta begge hendene hans i mine, lar meg trekke ham ned mot meg. Jeg er enig og jeg er ikke enig, jeg vet ikke hva jeg mener. Jeg skjønner at de ikke kan forstå det, at de ikke kjenner omfanget av det å være meg. Jeg skulle så inderlig ønske at Isak også kunne få ha den uskylden. 

«Kan jeg få ligge her på deg?» Nå er stemmen bare trøtt og liten, han virker glad for å få en måte å komme seg ut av den negative sinnsstemningen sin på.  
«Du kan det.» Jeg legger begge armene rundt ham, begraver nesen og munnen i de myke krøllene hans, kysser ham øverst på hodet. 

«Hva ser du på?» Han gløtter bort filmen, må løfte litt på hodet for å se skjermen.  
«Wild Things. Kul thriller. Det er mormoren din sin.»  
«Ok.» Han legger hodet ned på brystet mitt igjen, puster tungt ut. «Even. Det jævla... papphodet Mahdi. Han trodde at du foreslo det på alvor. At du ville latt Magnus gå ned på deg.»  
Jeg klarer ikke helt å la være å le, det kommer ut som et halvkvalt fnys, et utprust mens jeg vugger hodet frem og tilbake. «Serr? Trodde du det også?» Jeg må spørre.  
Isak bøyer ansiktet sitt opp mot meg, smiler faktisk. «Eh. Nei.»  
Jeg smiler tilbake, det er ekte og stort og begynner langt nede i magen, det smilet. Jeg kysser Isak på nesen. 

Vi ser litt på filmen igjen, Suzie og Kelly er i et basseng. Begge er toppløse, de omfavner og kysser hverandre, Kellys store pupper er runde og tydelige mot Suzies hender. I bakgrunnen står Ray Duquette og filmer med videokameraet sitt. Samler bevis. Isak ser opp på meg igjen, det er et par spørsmål i det blikket. «Even? HVA ser vi på?»  
«Jeg sa jo det. Det er en thriller. Følg med på Suzie nå, hun...» Isak avbryter meg. «Serr Even. Jeg skal følge med på at de to nakne chiksa har seg mens en dude ser på?» Han ler, ertende, rynker pannen spørrende, poker meg i siden med pekefingeren. Det virker som det dårlige humøret har kommet seg litt. «Isak, skyld på mormoren din. Det er hennes film.» Jeg slipper grepet rundt Isak, slår ut med armene. Vi tumler litt rundt på sofaen, Isak kiler meg, jeg legger armene stramt rundt ham, prøver å stoppe ham. Filmen fortsetter i bakgrunnen, jeg har fremdeles et halvt øye på skjermen. Bassengscenen tiltaler meg, den minner meg om Isak og den første gangen vi kysset. Isak setter seg opp, han sitter overskrevs på fanget mitt, ser ned på meg. «Even? Vi stikker og bader da!»  
Jeg er enig. Vi bør drite i verden og stikke for å bade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kommentarene jeg har fått på de to foregående kapitlene har vært så utrolig innsiktsfulle, interessante og rørende. Tusen takk for at dere tar dere tid til å skrive til meg, det betyr veldig mye for meg å se hva dere finner i ordene mine.
> 
> Har dere lyst til å være med Even og Isak i bad etterpå, forresten?


	13. Ellers er det ikke en episk kjærlighetshistorie

**SØNDAG 02.07.2017  
23:23 EVEN **

Vannet er iskaldt, kroppen rekker knapt å angre i det tidels sekundet som går fra føttene mine bryter vannflaten til jeg er fullstendig omsluttet av den mørke og våte fjorden. Jeg retter meg ut i en instinktiv krampetrekning, sparker meg opp og fri fra vannet. Hodet mitt bryter overflaten, jeg har lyst til å fylle lungene med den friske natteluften, men jeg har mistet pusten. Jeg gaper med munnen, gisper, hører et skingrende «gaaaah!» som bryter seg frem fra mitt eget bryst. Fyfaenfaenfaen det er så jævlig kaldt! Jeg spretter opp og ned i vannet, stryker det våte håret mitt bakover, vekk fra pannen.

Isak står på den morkne trebryggen, barbeint, kun i badeshorts. Selv med isvann til halsen må jeg ta et par sekunders timeout for dvele ved de nakne skuldrene hans. Den muskulløse silhuetten overrasket meg første gang jeg så Isak uten klær, den kraftige og sensuelle formen av skuldrene og overarmene hans fikk meg til å sperre øynene opp i et stille «oj». Påkledd, i caps og t-skjorte er Isak en gutt, en ungdom. Naken er han en mann. Nå står han og fryser, krysser de veldefinerte armene over brystet, kulser. «Jeg vet ikke, ass. Det ser kaldt ut da. Er det kaldt, Even?» Han rynker på nesen, overleppen trekkes litt opp og jeg kan se det lille mellomrommet mellom fortennene hans. Bare én av uendelig mange bedårende ting ved Isak. Like bedårende søtt som pysetheten han fremviser nå, med det skeptiske blikket på vannet, på meg. «Det er ikke kaldt! Hørte du ikke hva Kåre sa, da? Det er ikke kaldt når floen kommer inn!» Jeg satser på at Isak ikke har helt kontroll på flo og fjære. Når Isak kaster et blikk på de fem metrene med tang og naken stein i strandkanten, før han nikker bekreftende, må jeg snu meg i vannet og late som jeg ser utover fjorden. Smilet mitt er for stort til at han burde se det, tidevannsmasteren min. Isak griper etter det store rosa badehåndkleet, «Nei, Even, jeg vet ikke. Jeg, eh, får krampe og sånn når vannet er for kaldt, ass.» 

Det rosa håndkleet var det eneste Isak fikk med seg ned i sted. Han var så gira på bading at han sto og trippet i gangen i badeshorts og t-skjorte, mens jeg pakket med litt greier jeg tenkte var passende å ha med seg til en midnattssvømmetur. Noen bokser med øl, det rutete ullteppet fra sofaen, resten av smågodtet i den krøllete papirposen i kjøkkenskuffen. Teppet var for digert til å få oppi sekken min, så jeg har pakket i en stor flettet strandkurv som sto på rommet vårt. «Fet håndveske» var Isaks kommentar til den, før han tok hånden min og gikk to skritt foran meg hele veien ned til stranden. Jeg elsker det når det er Isak som griper etter min hånd. Når det er hans hånd som er foran min, beskytteren som legger sine fingre varsomt og fast rundt min neve.

Vi er helt nede ved fjorden, men det er et par hundre meter som skiller oss fra bålet, naustene og gutta. Et par hundre meter med skråning, kratt, berg og knauser. Meterhøye kolonier av burot og geiterams. Vi kan høre at de hoier og ler, stemmer som prater høyt, Jonas spiller på gitaren som sto i hytta, innimellom høres lange strofer med rolig sang. Vi savner ikke dem heller nå. 

Bryggen Isak står på, stikker ut i vannet i forlengelsen av et lite båthus, som etter innredningen å dømme blir brukt som en slags overbygget veranda. Det står en gammel sofa med dype og myke puter der, en blomstrete termokanne og en bunke med Bergens Tidende på gulvet ved siden av. Jeg vet ikke om det hører til hyttetunet, men så sent på kvelden er det vel safe å ta seg til rette. Strandlinjen tar en sving innover noen titalls meter før båthuset, det er nok mulig for Jonas og de andre å få øye på oss om de anstrenger seg, men vi er ikke i synsfeltet deres og det er ganske mørkt ute allerede. Det føles helt greit med litt fysisk distanse til dem akkurat nå, jeg er ikke sur på dem, men det er noe som ligger der, som vi sikkert burde sette ord på. 

«Jeg lover å redde deg om du får krampe!» Jeg legger meg bakover, strekker ut beina, dupper i vannet mens jeg prøver å friste Isak. Vannet kjennes varmere nå, eller strengt tatt så kjenner jeg det nesten ikke lengre. Det er vel kroppen min som beskytter meg mot meg selv.  
«Kom igjen da! Det er faktisk ganske varmt. Akkurat her som jeg er nå, det er en sånn lomme med varmt vann akkurat her. Golfstrøm, eller noe.» Hvis han ikke lar seg friste av bare vannet og meg, så funker det kanskje å fri til den cocky realfagsnerden inni ham? Jeg spiller gjerne blond babe for Isak, ass. Han er ikke praktisk master på flo og fjære, men teoretisk klimakunnskap har han fått med seg fra naturfagstimene.  
«Hallo, Even, golfstrømmen gjør at det ikke er arktisk klima her, den går liksom ikke inn i fjorden og lager varme spalommer til deg, da.» Det ser ut til å fungere, Isak fortsetter å snakke om strømninger og hvordan smeltevann fra fossene rundt oss faktisk kan lage kaldere partier i sjøen. Det virker som han glemmer å fryse mens han belærer meg.  
«Kom uti til meg da, det er varmere her, jeg lover, du må sjekke det ut!»  
Isak stopper å prate, gnir seg på overarmene med hendene, trekker på det. «Vet ikke, ass.» Jeg får spille ut det siste kortet jeg har, da. «Nei, like greit, kanskje. Du hadde uansett aldri klart å hoppe fra bryggen og helt bort til meg.» Det funker. Isak nikker bestemt, en velkjent game-on-bevegelse, tar løpefart på bryggen og kaster seg mot vannet og meg. Håndduken slenger han over skulderen i fart. Konkurranseinstinkt – Even, 0-1.

Isaks plask dusjer meg i ansiktet i det han treffer vannet, selv om jeg er nesten to meter unna ham. Det er utrolig at det går an, men det høres ut som han begynner å pipe allerede før han har hodet over vann. Pipingen går glidende over i hvinende hyl så snart luften treffer ansiktet hans. En lang rekke ord bryter opp ulingen «faen satan helvete så sykt kaldt faen du lurte meg even du er så sykt død nå faen så jævlig forpult kaldt». Han gisper etter luft, bruker hendene til å gni over øynene sine. Jeg svømmer de to takene bort til ham, legger armene rundt ham, men jeg klarer ikke å la være å le. Isak lener seg på skuldrene mine, trykker meg kjapt under vann. Han slenger seg på meg når jeg prustende kommer opp igjen, det lønner seg ikke å flire med hodet under vann. Jeg harker saltvann, med Isak hengende rundt halsen min, de trente fotballbeina hans rundt livet mitt. Det er som en dans, en tur i hoppeslottet, bare med tonnevis av flytende isbiter som omslutter oss. Vi flyter på ryggen, ser opp på den mørke himmelen. Flyter som to små prikker i en 200 kilometer lang fjord, hånd i hånd. Isak drar i armen min, glir over i oppreist stilling. Han er blå på leppene, munnen hans skjelver lett, ukontrollert. «Skulle ikke du varme meg egentlig, Even?»

Vi løper fort over trebryggen og inn i det lille naustet på stranden. Den brede døren står åpen, hektet fast med en krok til ytterveggen. Jeg har satt strandvesken på gulvet ved siden av sofaen, nå finner jeg fort frem hånddukene, kaster den ene til Isak. Han hutrer med blålilla lepper, men i stedet for å tørke sin egen kalde kropp, går han de få skrittene bort til meg. Han legger håndkleet rundt skuldrene mine, den gule frottéen dekker ryggen min, rekker meg til midt på låret. Isak gnir det utvaskede, tynne stoffet mot huden min, stryker over overkroppen og armene mine med rytmiske, harde tak, helt til jeg kjenner meg rød og varm under håndkleet.  
«Trodde jeg skulle varme deg?» Jeg er overrasket, føler meg plutselig så ivaretatt, omsluttet av Isaks omsorg. Som om han var et lite skritt foran meg, fikk fanget meg i armene sine før jeg rakk å gripe ham. «Du så ut som du trengte en Valtersen spesial.» Isak blunker til meg. Før jeg rekker å kjøre en spøk på at jeg trodde en Valtersen spesial var noe helt annet, har Isak snudd seg og plukket opp den andre håndduken. Han tørker seg fort og hektisk, vendt mot den åpne døren, den blå badebuksen ligger i en vrengt krøll på gulvet.

Jeg får av meg min egne våte shorts, finner frem ullteppet fra strandvesken og legger det rundt skuldrene. Det er jævlig kaldt, vi burde ikke ha vært i vannet så lenge. Jeg setter meg i sofaen, med ryggen mot det ene armlenet og beina strakt ut på sofaputene foran meg. Det står en liten cd-spiller på et lavt bord ved siden av armlenet bak meg. Jeg vrir meg litt og slår den på, det er noe med denne gamle, gjenglemte teknologien, den gjør meg nysgjerrig. Hvem er det som sitter her, med avis og kaffe? Hva liker de å høre på? Musikken som siver ut av de små høytalerne er ny for meg, selv om den åpenbart er fra en annen tid enn nå. Det er noe eksotisk og gammelmodig både ved lyden fra instrumentene instrumentene og damestemmen som synger. Jeg liker det. Isak hater det nok.

«Fryser du, Isak?» Jeg åpner pleddet, holder det ut til hver side, inviterer Isak inn i armene mine. «Du ser ut som en blotter, mann!» Isak står på gulvet foran meg, holder det våte badehåndkleet slapt i hånden. Jeg klarer ikke å motstå å terge Isak litt, blunker til ham. «Var kaldt vann, eller? For Valtersen junior?» Jeg nikker mot midten av Isak. «Shut up du da!» Isak slår mot meg med håndduken, går raskt rett mot sofaen og setter seg overskrevs i fanget mitt. Jeg skvetter litt når jeg kjenner den kjølige huden hans mot min. «Kom inn i blotterfrakken min du.» Pleddet er stort, jeg legger det rundt ryggen til Isak, holder det i hendene slik at jeg samtidig trekker ham mot meg i en tett klem. Isak legger pannen sin mot min, trekker pusten abrupt, raskt. Reaksjonen hans får meg til å hive etter pusten selv, jeg føler meg med ett så liten, så skjør. Det er som om det ikke kan stemme, at jeg sitter her, i en ukjent noens sofa, med en ukjent noens musikk, stjeler utsikten hans, helt blottstilt, naken og uten noe å skjule meg bak. Bare Even, revet løs fra alle de andre faktorene som ellers er med på å vise hvem jeg er, eller hvem jeg vil late som jeg er. Og likevel er han her, Isak. Jeg tilbyr ham bare Even, og likevel er han her, naken på fanget mitt, pannen sin mot ansiktet mitt, den vakreste lille lyden fra munnen hans.

Isak skakker på hodet sitt, legger begge hender om kjevene mine, fingrene hans er på siden av halsen min, han flytter dem i ørsmå bevegelser, i et sammenhengende dryss av små prikk. Han kysser meg, varsomt, ømt. Leppene hans er myke, tungen er bløt mot min tunge. Han sitter like mye på sine egne knær som i fanget mitt, strammer musklene i lårene og baken mens han løfter seg noen cm opp og ned i kyssene. Jeg lukker øynene, lar meg sveve og flyte med kjærtegnene hans. Skjønner at Isak må ha visst det bedre enn jeg gjorde selv, jeg trenger akkurat dette nå. Jeg trenger å kjenne hvordan Isak omhyller meg, er over meg, rundt meg, en fysisk bekreftelse av det jeg egentlig vet. At Isak er her. Han kysser seg bortover kjevebenet mitt, hvisker med kyss i øret mitt «Den sangen, eller?» Jeg forstår ikke hva han mener, ser bare blankt på ham, lener meg mot ham for å kysse tilbake. «Even, den sangen. Hør.» Den rare damestemmen med sprakende sus fra gamle dager synger fremdeles fra cd-spilleren.

_there's something groovy and good 'bout whatever we've got. And it's getting better growing stronger warm and wilder getting better every day. Holding you at night just seems kind of natural and right and it's not hard to see that it's isn't half of what it's going to turn out to be_

Det er så hverdagslig, så nedtonet og vanlig. Helt uten den store dramatiske stemningen jeg egentlig ville forventet i sånt øyeblikk. Jeg ser ikke stjerner, hører ikke fraser fra lyriske epos. Det jeg ser er er Isaks ansikt, mørke, store pupiller, halvlukkede øyelokk, et lite krøllete smil i det han ser og føler noe av det samme som meg. Han gir seg til meg og han tar meg i mot, det ligger til grunn i alt han gjør og er. Jeg kjenner huden hans mot min hud, vi har ingen hemmeligheter, vi trenger det ikke, selv om sannheten tidvis er stygg. Sannheten vår er også vakker. Jeg hvisker det ut i rommet, det treffer ørene hans, men også mine, det kastes stille rundt i den store evigheten utenfor døråpningen. «Isak, jeg elsker deg.» 

Det er ikke første gang, det er ikke siste gang. Isak ser på meg, det er så mye i det grønne blikket hans. Glede, smerte, tårer, latter, sinne. Mest kjærlighet. Han stryker en tommel over øyenbrynet mitt, lar hånden omkranse kinnet mitt. Sier det med liten, nesten forsvunnet pust. «Jeg elsker deg.» Selv så lav stemmen hans er, den blandes med min, kastes mellom fjellene bak ham. Det er ikke perfekt, alt som har skjedd i dag, men dette er perfekt. Vi er perfekt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette kapittelet ble ærlig talt annerledes enn planlagt. Jeg hadde tenkt bading og hotstuff, det var i grunn allerede ganske ferdig uttenkt og skulle bare skrives ned. Men så ville ikke Isak og Even være med på det. Så da ble det sånn i stedet. Det er to homager her, Cezinando er åpenbar og abslutt på sin plass. Den andre er "It's getting better" av underbare Cass Elliott, og jeg skal ikke lyve, den sangen hadde jeg i seremonien under mitt eget bryllup for sju år siden. Den er episk, på sitt eget vis.  
> Og så håper jeg dere tilgir meg for at det ble så sukkersøtt, dette i dag. Det var Isak og Even sin skyld, ass. Lover å ikke bare skrive sånn :)


	14. Kjipt med hjerteinfarkt liksom

**MANDAG 03.07.2017**

**01:42 EVEN**

Vi går hånd i hånd oppover skråningen, stien er usynlig i mørket og vi prøver å liste oss oppover mot hytta. Vi kommer kun noen få meter av gangen, vi er for glade, for høye på oss. Jeg stopper, drar Isak mot meg, kysser ham. Vi går noen skritt videre, sakker på farten mens vi ser på hverandre, fniser. Ti skritt til, før Isak legger en arm om livet mitt, lener seg mot meg, kysser halsen min. Jeg snur meg mot ham, drysser små kyss over leppene hans.

«Kåre burde hatt en badestamp, ass.» Jeg sier det halveis inn i kyssene våre.  
«Vi skal ha en badestamp her. Når vi blir sånn førti.» Isak svarer på kyssene mine, suger lett på underleppen min. «Kjipt å få hjerteinfarkt av det kalde vannet, liksom.»  
Jeg stopper litt, trekker hodet tilbake, løfter på øyenbrynene «Mener du at vi skal tilbake hit? Når vi er førti?»  
«Ja?» Isak trekker seg også litt bakover, ser på meg. «Du og jeg. Skrukkete og gamle. Sitte i stampen vår, se på niser.»  
«Isak.» Jeg dekker ansiktet hans med små myke kyss mens jeg snakker. «Det der er en hashtag. Når du sitter i en badestamp med mannen i ditt liv og ser på niser.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et lite ekstra fjasekapittel til dere fine som leser. Elsker dere, ass!


	15. ta.det.tilbake.isak.ta.det.tilbake

**09:28 ISAK**

Even ligger på siden, sammenkrøllet i en stor G, den nakne ryggen hans er vendt mot meg. Han puster stille, jevnt. Armen min ligger rundt overkroppen hans, han knuger hånden min mot brystet sitt selv i søvne. Jeg gnir nesen og munnen forsiktig et par ganger mot den svakt solbrune huden midt mellom skulderbladene hans. Han har ikke badet og solt seg nok hittil i sommer, det har vært for mye skole, for mye jobb, for mange ettermiddager hvor vi heller har blitt hjemme, vært oss to. Sett på film, spilt Fifa, ligget på sengen og snakket om alle de små tingene som ingen andre vet. 

Jeg puster dypt og rolig et par ganger, prøver å blåse bort den svakt foruroligende følelsen som så vidt fyrer seg opp i magen min. Jeg liker ikke at Even fremdeles sover, at jeg våknet først. Det skjer nesten aldri og de gangene det skjer, er det som regel ikke en bra ting. Even er alltid våken først, enten på mobilen, eller i dusjen, eller på kjøkkenet, noen ganger bare dvelende ved siden av meg. Tilstede med ord, kyss, hender når jeg våkner selv. Dette som skjer nå, Even i en søvnig krøll, lukket, taus, det forbinder jeg kun med de uutholdelige dagene hvor alt skjer i timestakt, minutttakt. Dager hvor Even sover, sover selv når han er våken. Den koblingen er så sterk i meg at jeg ikke får kontrollert det, selv ikke nå. Selv om jeg vet at Even sovnet i armene mine og var lykkelig. Selv om jeg vet at han sang lavt i øret mitt like før vi begge gled inn i søvnen.

_in your dreams whatever they be, dream a little dream of me_

Jeg puster dypt igjen, trekker luften inn gjennom nesen, slipper den rolig ut gjennom den åpne munnen min. Lukker øynene og ser for meg bildet av det som jeg kjenner i vokse i magen, redselen min. I dag er det et bilde av Even, våken, men sovende, med stirrende øyne, hodet på den blå puten vår. Håret er uvasket, han er blek i ansiktet, munnen vil ikke smile og helst ikke si noe heller. Jeg puster inn gjennom nesen, tar tak i bildet som ligger der bak øyelokkene mine, skyver det oppover, vekk. Skyver det helt til jeg kun ser et lite hjørne av den stripete dynen. Så slipper jeg pusten sakte ut av munnen. 

Det hjelper. Det er Tove som har lært meg det, et psykologtriks fra en av de første timene jeg ble tvunget med dit. Det var en av forutsetningene for at vi skulle flytte sammen, en av greiene som Evens mor var veldig oppsatt på å fremstille som en god idé. Noen ganger sammen med Even, en gang i blant alene. Alt betalt av Evens foreldre, akkurat som husleien vår. Og det hjelper. Knaggene mine, listene til Even. De holder oss forberedt, gjør at det er greit å ikke tenke på det hele tiden. Det er nok å bare vite det passivt, at det kommer til å komme uutholdelige dager. 

Even beveger på seg, strekker den lange kroppen. Han slipper hånden min, snur seg mot meg. «Hei. Du er våken.» Stemmen hans er stille, morgentrøtt. Jeg legger ansiktet mot halsgropen hans, dette trygge stedet som er bare mitt. Snuser på Even, lukten av søvn. Trykker meg mot ham og kjenner hjertene våre banke sammen, morgentrege. Den siste fliken av det stripete blå dynetrekket forsvinner av seg selv, jeg trenger ikke å skyve lengre. 

«Isak, det du sa i går? Badestampen?» Even mumler mot håret mitt. Jeg stivner uvilkårlig til, angrer på at jeg flåset med fremtiden.  
«Ja, nei, ikke tenk på det da. Jeg mente det ikke sånn da, jeg bare, ja det hadde vært fett med en badestamp da.» Jeg babler. Jeg stolprer i halve setninger. Jeg skal ikke stresse Even med barnslige fremtidsvisjoner av oss to om tjue år, vi skal jo tvert i mot heller tenke på nå. Holde det håndterbart.

Even skyver meg litt fra seg, jeg ligger med hodet på puten og ser at han smiler. Stemmen hans er fremdeles litt søvnig. «Husker du den gangen hjemme? Da du drev og plaget meg og jeg ville sove?»  
«Det var du som ville at jeg skulle legge meg med deg da!» jeg lar meg trekkes opp, er åpen for erting, det er et lite offer for å få samtalen over på noe ufarlig, bort fra det umodne ønsket mitt om å sementere noe i en fremtid som ingen kan vite om finnes.  
«Husker du ikke at vi ble enige om det da? At du skal bli mannen min?» Even legger hånden på skulderen min, dulter i meg, smiler. Øynene er stødige og faste, ser rett mine. «Så det må du ta tilbake. At du ikke mente det sånn.» Han strekker hodet frem, napper underleppen min mellom sine egne lepper, biter tannløst. «ta.det.tilbake.isak.ta.det.tilbake.»

Og jeg husker den kvelden, jeg. Samme ubehagelige følelse av å ha salat til anklene, samme lettelse over at salatskålen er full av mine egne misforståelser og overforsiktige tanker. En skål av lette og håpefulle fremtidstanker, ingen smerte, ingen krav. Det er kanskje barnslig, men det hopper frem av seg selv. Et ønske om at det vi har, det skal vare for alltid. Og at Even også føler det får meg til glise ham opp i ansiktet mens jeg sier det han vil høre, det jeg vil si. «Jeg tar det tilbake. Jeg tar det tilbake. Vi skal ha badestamp.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det ble litt alvorlig i denne morgenstunden, men så er det også en ganske alvorlig greie Isak og Even skal få til å leve med. Dette kapittelet var ikke med i storylinen min, men siden jeg falt for fristelsen til å skrive det lille fjasekapittelet om badestampen, så kom dette rekende på en fjøl av seg selv. Skriving er flytende greier :)
> 
> Jeg er som alltid rørt og glad av alt det dere fantastiske lesere skriver til meg. Tusen takk <3


	16. Det er det du kaller deg? - TB til mai 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tilbakeblikk til mai 2017

**Lørdag 20.05.2017  
00:06 **

Isak og Even ligger i sengen hjemme. De ligger på siden, vendt mot hverandre. Even er søvnig, han har trukket sin del av dynen opp til haken, ligger med små øyne, myser på Isak. Isak er våken. Han stryker i håret til Even, lar fingrene følge øyenbrynene, kjevebenet, leppene hans.

«Tror du at du blir lei av meg til slutt?»

Even svarer ikke. Han grynter bare frem en lyd.

«Even?» Isak plasserer små, lette kyss i Evens ansikt. Kysser pannen, øynene, haken, kinnene, nesen. Even svarer før Isak når leppene hans.  
«Kanskje litt. Hvis du ikke sovner snart.»

Isak smiler og kysser Even mykt på munnen. «Det var du som ville at jeg skulle legge meg med deg!»

«Hadde glemt hvor ung og barnslig du er.» Even nikker med hodet, dulter borti Isaks ansikt med sitt eget.

«What? Fornærmer du mannen din også nå?» Isak kiler Even forsiktig på overkroppen. 

Even strekker seg litt, gjesper. «Mannen min? Det er det du kaller deg?» 

Isak rødmer litt. «Ja, eller neida, ikke sånn mannen din da, men...»

Even trekker ham mot seg, avbryter. «Jeg liker det. Du skal jo bli mannen min.»  
Isak blir alvorlig. Stemmen hans er liten, han hvisker litt åndeløst, «Serr? Tror du det?»

Even holder ham tett, også alvorlig i ansiktet. «Jeg vet det. Det er en av drømmene mine.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette er en throwback til mai 2017 og den samtalen Even refererer til i forrige kapittel.   
> Denne teksten ble skrevet i mai og publisert som en liten mini-scene på facebook. Og nå ble det bare alt for fristende å ta den med her :)


	17. Vi får bare kjøre din greie, Mahdi

**12:44 EVEN**

«Nei, føkkit, dette funker ikke.» 

Jeg er enig med Jonas. Det funker ikke. Ingenting av det som er blitt sagt og gjort etter at Isak endelig lot seg overtale til å forlate soverommet og forholde seg til at vi fremdeles er på hyttetur, funker.

 _kan vi ikke bare ligge her for alltid, even? N_ ei, vi kan ikke det.

Isak som trassig sier at alt er i orden, mens den passive aggresjonen er åpenbar i alt han gjør. «Nei, takk, jeg skal ikke ha eggerøren du har laget, Mahdi.» Harde smell med bestikkskuffen, et for brått rykk med pinnestolen. «Det er det samme for meg, eller, jeg har tenkt å bare henge her med Even.» Ingen blikkkontakt, overdreven interesse for et gammelt VG som ligger igjen fra en annen sommer.

 _jeg vil ikke snakke om det igjen. jeg vet ikke hva jeg skal si til dem. I_ sak, kan du ikke bare si det som er sant? Du ble såra av de greiene.

Magnus som desperat prøver seg på comic relief, men som selv også hører at de plumpe spøkene hans ikke passer helt i dag, ikke i dag heller, særlig ikke i dag. Den lille berøringen hans på armen min, men de passende ordene som aldri kommer. Mahdi som lager frokost, kakao i en kjele, et tårn med vafler, brunost på bordet, eggerøren som Isak ikke vil ha. Jonas som flere ganger har tatt sats, prøvd å si det som noen er nødt til å si for at dette skal gå over. Unnskyld, beklager, sorry for det der, vi var noen trampende idioter, et eller annet som ligner på noe av det.

 _jeg gidder ikke at de skal si unnskyld når de ikke skjønner hva problemet var! P_ roblemet er jo meg, at de må ta så mye hensyn til meg.

«Det funker ikke.»  
Jonas reiser seg fra sofaen, går bort til den lille krakken ved siden av bokhyllen og griper etter gitaren. «Vi får bare kjøre din greie Mahdi.» Han ser på Isak og meg, rister nesten umerkelig på hodet, himler med øynene under de kraftige svarte brynene. «Sorry ass, vi er tydeligvis for dritflaue til at vi klarer å snakke med dere, så da får det bare bli Mahdi sin plan. Sett dere, da.» Han vinker oss i retning sofaen, selv setter han seg i den vesle lenestolen, den uten armlener, den som ser ut som den har vært med i en av de første sesongene av Mad Men. Han slår fingertuppene over strengene, stemmer litt, begynner å nikke takten mens han ser søkende på de to andre. Han minner mer om han predikantfyren i Kimmie Schmidt enn Don Draper, stol eller ikke. Magnus tramper og rister takten stille med både armer og bein, Mahdi holder en fyrstikkeske i hånden og rister, taktfast. 

Hva faen er det som skjer her? Isak ser ut som han venter på en amatøroppsetning av Hakkebakkeskogen, et show på psykiatrisk avdeling, avventende, avvisende, ufrivillig spørrende. Jeg følger mer med på ham enn på gutta, usikker på om han fremdeles er sint, eller om det har glidd over i resignasjon igjen. 

Jeg kjenner ikke igjen låten, det er bare akkorder og usammenhengende, usynkrone ord, sangen er snøvlende og utydelig fremført, ingen av gutta treffer helt den samme timingen. I det Jonas begynner å synge, løfter han blikket og ser rett på Isak, jeg oppfatter det som en forsonende og unnskyldende gest. Isak ser først ut til å motta sangen som en fornærmelse, han rykker irritert i ansiktet, spenner kroppen og gjør tegn til å ville reise seg fra sofaen. Men han blir likevel sittende, det er vanskelig å se hva han mener om dette. Han er fremdeles anspent, stramme kjever, en fure over neseroten, men han ser overrasket ut. «Hæh. Det er jo den..» resten av setningen forsvinner i luft og utpust, jeg ser leppene hans bevege seg, men jeg oppfatter ikke hva han sier. Han sier det heller ikke til meg, Isak ser på Jonas mens han mumler, og det ser faktisk ut som Jonas forstår. Han smiler litt, nikker mange ganger, besvarer blikket til Isak mens han selv slutter å synge og i stedet lavt mumler «ja, den homosangen, sorry Isak».

Det er et merkelig sangvalg, og jeg forstår nesten ingenting av den klønete fremførte teksten. Men det lille de får til å synge tydelig, er det fint å høre med stemmene til gutta. 

_i won't hesitate no more, no more it cannot wait, open up your mind and see like me open up your plans and damn you're free it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

De blir stående litt tafatte når sangen er over. Forestillingen er forbi, men publikum klapper ikke, det er alltid en dårlig situasjon. Jeg holder kjeft fordi jeg ikke skjønner hva jeg nettopp har vært med på. Var dette en unnskyldning? En oljekvist? Det mest ekte tre snart voksne gutter kan oppvise, når de har bæsjet i skuffen og selv skjønner at det er for dumt å lukke den uten å ta seg av problemet?

«Hva VAR det der?» Isak er tilbake, sassy småfrekke overskudds-Isak. Han reiser seg fra sofaen og går bort til de tre tafatte trubadurene, han smiler og det ser faktisk ut som han gjør det på ekte. «Jeg...» han vil si noe, jeg vet ikke om det er enda en sarkastisk kommentar, om vi likevel skal fortsette videre uten å snakke om elefanten på stranden i går. Jonas avbryter ham, holder hånden avvepnende frem. «Det der var jævlig lite bra av oss. I går. Det var dust. Even.» Han ser opp på meg, låser blikk med meg tvers over rommet, som med Isak i sted, mens han sang. «Unnskyld. Vi skjønner ikke greia helt, men vi skjønner jo at vi var idioter i går.»

«Det går bra. Ikke tenk på det. Tror kanskje det er Isak dere bør si unnskyld til.» Igjen er det sant og ikke sant samtidig. Det går bra fordi jeg later som jeg ikke bryr meg, det går ikke bra fordi jeg ikke vil bli til den personen alle skal ta hensyn til.

«Og Isak, han tar i mot unnskyldningen, og nå vil han spise vafler!» Isak bukker fake høytidelig, snurrer den høyre hånden rundt mens han bøyer seg fremover. Det er nok det mest ekte han kan oppvise, en følelsestom reaksjon for ikke å slippe fri den bøtten med sint, trist og skuffet han har bak brystbenet. Det får være bra nok, dette kan vi få til å funke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det ser ut som det er kommet noen nye lesere til underveis, det er stas, hei!  
> Jeg smiler som en småbrisen tulling når jeg leser kommentarene fra dere, dere er de beste leserne i verden, tusen takk <3  
> Og så lover jeg å ha et kapittel helt uten synging snart!


	18. Ett kyss og ti sekunder - TB til mai 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tilbakeblikk til mai 2017

**SØNDAG 21.05.2017  
20:49**

Isak sitter i sengen hjemme, lener seg mot veggen. Han har mobilen i hendene, leiter etter en film. Det går i ytterdøren, Even kommer inn.   
"Halla!" han roper fra gangen mens han tar av skoene. "Fant du film? Jeg har kjøpt smågodt!"

Isak ser mot døråpningen, smiler når Even kommer inn. "Halla! Det tok lang tid?"  
Even slipper seg ned i sengen ved siden av Isak, kysser ham fort.

"Traff på Magnus, vi prata." Even ser litt på Isak, så bøyer han seg frem og kysser ham igjen. Denne gangen et langt, dvelende, mørkt kyss, en hånd rundt Isaks bakhode, den andre i korsryggen hans. Isak stønner mykt, stille i det Even trekker seg fra ham. Even smiler stort, øynene stråler. "Det var ett kyss og ti sekunder! Og et ganske sexy stønn. Kult."  
Isak ser uforstående på ham "Hæ?"

"Nei, bare noe Magnus-greier. Fant du film, eller?"  
Isak rykker litt til, får et irritert drag i ansiktet. "Magnus-greier? Snakka dere om meg?"  
Even ler litt. "Isak, slapp av! Jeg driver ikke med sånn kiss and tell!"

Han åpner posen med smågodt, holder den frem og byr Isak. "Mags bare lurte på hvordan han kan vite om Vilde elsker ham."  
"Hvordan skal du vite det da?" Isak ser litt furten ut.  
"Nei, men jeg bare fortalte om hvordan jeg vet at du elsker meg." Even trekker på skuldrene, løfter på øyenbrynene.

"Sa du det stønne-greiene? Even, serr?" Isak blir rød i kinnene, setter seg litt opp i sengen.  
Even ler. "Nei! Det var Magnus sin teori, han skulle teste det på Vilde liksom. Hvor lang tid det tar før hun stønner når han kysser henne!"  
"OK, dere er dust da. Begge to."

Isak trekker Even til seg, legger armene rundt ham bakfra, de kroer seg sammen i hjørnet av sengen, Even mellom Isaks spredte bein, ryggen hvilende mot Isaks overkropp. Isaks hånd finner Evens, stryker den med fingertuppene, fletter fingrene sine sammen med Evens. Han lar nesen og munnen gli mykt langs siden av halsen hans, snuser på lukten av Even. "Hva sa du da?" Isak hvisker spørsmålet, munnen hans er helt nær Evens øre. Even vrir seg halvt rundt, de eskimonusser, Even legger hodet på Isaks skulder. 

"Jeg sa alt. Alt du gjør."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette er en throwback til mai 2017 - teksten ble publisert på facebook i mai. Kanskje ikke direkte relevant for historien på hytta, men ikke irrelevant heller.


	19. Dyttet henne utfor et stup eller noe

**16:01 ISAK**

Jeg har egentlig aldri plukket blåbær før. Mamma pleier å kjøpe syltetøy på butikken, alltid samme type, Hervik økologisk. Ripsgelé, noen ganger bringebærsyltetøy. Even kjøper Noras hjemmelagde, med rødrutete lokk og en lang forklaring om hvordan det er villedende markedsføring når de viser reklame av forklekledte gamle damer som koker syltetøy mens de ser ut som de er med i en Knertenfilm. 

Det er Mahdi sin skyld at vi sitter langt oppi blåbærlien nå. Mahdi og litt Kåre. Even tente skikkelig på Mahdis snakk om blåbærtur og først var det meningen at de to skulle ta seg en tur i skråningen bak hytta. Plukke noen bær, snakke litt om dårlige zombiefilmer, og la oss andre tre chille ved sjøen. Det er dritvarmt i dag og fristende badevær, og etter den lille sangstunden i sted er stemningen skikkelig klaret opp. Det hadde vært kos med en strandtur. Men neida. Vi sitter i skogen og plukker bær. Ikke jeg, da. Jeg sitter egentlig bare her. Vi kunnebare ha gått et par hundre meter opp i skogen rett ved hytten, men Even syns det var best å spørre onkel Kåre. «Han vet sikkert hvor de beste blåbærstedene er. Det er jo dumt om vi går et sted hvor det er jerv eller noe.»

Jerv er det dårlig med her, i følge Kåre da, men dalen vi sitter i nå er åsted for et 400 år gammelt sjalusimord. Av de fire blåbærstedene Kåre anbefalte, var dette det eneste som kom med tilhørende historie om en tjenestejente som tvang sin svoger til å hjelpe henne å drukne kona på gården, selvsagt sånn at hun kunne ha seg med mannen selv. Even ble helt opphengt i det, kom tilbake til hytta med stjerner i øynene og la ut om alle detaljene i Kåres historie. «De lurte henne til å legge seg ned langs elven for å se etter noe fiskegreier, aure eller hva det var, og så dyttet de henne uti og holdt henne under vann.» «De var like gamle som oss, ikke sant, eller som meg da, og hun var bare helt gal etter å få han fyren for seg selv!» «Og så fikk de ikke hverandre til slutt en gang! Hun ble halshugget! Vi må dra dit, jeg vil se den elven!» Jeg sympatiserer forsåvidt med konseptet å gjøre hva som helst for å få mannen man drømmer om, men å drukne kona hans er kanskje å ta det litt langt. Litt drøyt.

Hadde ikke Even selv gjort det slutt med Sonja den gangen, så ville jeg bare ha droppet hele greien, tror jeg. Jeg ville i alle fall ikke ha dyttet henne utfor et stup eller noe. Kanskje i tankene da, men ikke mer enn det. Sonja viste seg jo å være bedre enn jeg trodde, selv om Even fremdeles er irritert på henne. Jeg har en ok greie med henne, jeg snakker faktisk med henne av og til, når det er ting med Even som jeg ikke skjønner. Det er ganske rart å innrømme det, men det er Sonja som har gitt meg tro på at jeg kan klare å være noe viktig for Even de gangene han ikke har det så bra. Det er jævlig dårlig også for meg, når Even er langt nede. Vanskelig å vite hva jeg skal gjøre, om jeg må passe på noe, om jeg kan si noe feil uten selv å skjønne det. Om jeg kan gjøre det verre. Da betyr det noe at Sonja, som ikke akkurat har veldig stor grunn til å elske meg, tror at det er en bra ting for Even å bare være hos meg. Men hun er irriterende også da, Sonja. Som når hun sa at hun egentlig var litt lettet over at Even er sammen med meg nå. At de hadde glidd fra hverandre, men at hun ikke trodde Even kunne klare seg uten henne, at hun følte hun hadde et ansvar for ham. «Nå er det på en måte ditt ansvar, Isak, så lenge dere er kjærester.» Seriøst, Sonja? Så lenge vi er kjærester? Vi skal alltid være sammen vi, Even og jeg. Bra når det er bra, dårlig når det er dårlig. 

«Skal du ikke bruke musefangeren, da, Isak?» Jonas roper bort til meg, selv sitter han på huk og plukker med fingrene, slipper blåbærene oppi et litermål med avbrukket hank.  
«Hold kjeften, du da!» roper jeg tilbake, men jeg ler samtidig. Det er greit, det var teit å tro at det var en musefanger! Blåbærplukker heter det, i følge de andre. Hvordan skulle jeg vite det egentlig, den sto jo bare på en hylle i boden og den ligner på et bur. Det gir jeg meg ikke på, jeg tror det bør gå fint å fange mus med den også. Jeg holder i hanken på toppen av den røde firkantede boksen, sveiper den fort gjennom blåbærbusken foran meg, prøver å gjøre sånn som Mahdi viste meg. Det taggete gitteret på undersiden fylles med grønne blader og noen få lilla bær. Det lukter skog og mormor. Ved siden av oss renner den store elven gjennom dalen, ned mot fjorden. En elv man kan kvitte seg med problemer i, tydeligvis, eller drukne sorgene sine i, sånn som Even og jeg gjorde da vi badet i går. 

Even setter seg ned bak meg, trekker meg mot seg. Han liker å sitte sånn, jeg også, det er godt å kjenne ham mot ryggen min, føle at han drar kroppene våre sammen. «Det er heftig med det mordet. At det skjedde akkurat her. Hun gjorde det på grunn av kjærlighet, det er episk, da.» Even er roligere enn i sted, da var alt bare utrop og store bokstaver. Nå snakker han bare til meg, han sitter bak meg og stemmen har ikke noe ansikt. «Episk fail, da, Even. De choppa av hodet hennes og hengte det opp på en staur.» Jeg snur meg ikke, snakker mot elven, men jeg vet at Even kan høre fliret i stemmen min. «Vet du egentlig hva en staur er, da?» Even dulter meg i skulderen, legger ansiktet mot halsen min, kysser lett. «Selvfølgelig gjør jeg det, herregud, hva tror du om meg!» jeg legger hodet ned mot Evens ansikt, prøver kverke den ertende stemmen hans. En staur er vel et slags stativ da, jeg vetta faen. Bøddelrekvisitt eller noe.

«Klart du gjør det!» Even kysser øret mitt, jeg vet at han ler, dytter meg litt fra seg. Han lar hånden sin gli under t-skjorten min, stryker meg over ryggen med håndflaten. Jeg lukker øynene et øyeblikk, det er godt å kjenne den varme hånden mot huden min. Jeg har ikke skjønt at jeg har vært stresset for å gjøre kjæresteting når vi er sammen med gutta, men etter sangen i dag merker jeg at jeg slapper helt av. Det er noen ting som aldri er blitt snakket om, som plutselig er blitt sagt på en annen måte nå. Eller kanskje det bare er jeg som klarte å ta dem til meg i dag. Jeg er Isak, veldig homo, veldig lykkelig med det. Jeg bare gidder ikke å snakke om det.

Even har tatt hånden ut av t-skjorten, nå tegner han på ryggen min med store bevegelser, skriver han bokstaver? «Skal jeg gjette?» Jeg snur meg litt mens jeg spør, ser bakover på Even. «Nei, er jo ingen vits i det da. Du gjetter jo som et marsvin i koma.» Even ler, skriver fortsatt. «Hallo! Jeg er jo gjettemasteren! Du skriver... nei? Nammenam?» Jeg hvisker det siste, det får fremdeles være grenser for hvor sukkersøte vi kan være foran de andre? Men Even ler høyt og gjentar det, så det var ingen stor vits i å prøve å være diskret. «Nammenam? Hallo! Du er det da, men babyspråk, liksom?» 

«Har dere ikke sånn koseord til hverandre?» Magnus blander seg inn i samtalen, han ser ut til å være ferdig med blåbærplukkingen. Den røde bakebollen foran ham er halvfull, kun bær, ingen blader. Fingrene hans er lilla, når han smiler er det lett å se at han har forsynt seg en del rett fra buskene også. Det er en annen tone over spørsmålet hans i dag, det virker ikke som han vil ned i underbuksa, under dynen. «Vilde kaller meg for løven sin, det er så sykt søtt! Ikke bare søtt, da, noen ganger er det liksom ikke meg-meg hun mener, men da sier hun løvePIKK, da, ikke sant, så -» 

«Okei, takk til deg Magnus. Overshare, husker du?» Mahdi borer øynene i Magnus, som stivner, holder hendene avvepnende frem, nikker enig. Det er merkelig, jeg føler et blaff i brystet, jeg blir litt rørt. De skjønner jo mer enn jeg trodde, de prøver jo å komme meg i møte. Jeg får en rar lyst til å dele noe, gi Magnus en liten ting tilbake, anerkjenne at jeg ser at han bremser seg selv for min skyld. "Ja, vi har kanskje noen koseord da. Det har jo alle." Men å faktisk si det er flauere enn forventet, ikke minst fordi Even reagerer med å slå armene rundt meg og klemme meg mot seg så vi faller bakover i blåbærlyngen. Flaut, men helt ok. Og litt morsomt å høre Magnus' overraskede utrop: «Hæ! Pusen min? Serr! Isak, det hadde jeg ikke trodd! Pusen min!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mordhistorien her er hentet fra virkeligheten, det går for seg i de vestlandske fjordene!


	20. Gjettemasteren - TB til mai 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tilbakeblikk til mai 2017

**FREDAG 19.05.2017  
14:38**

Isak og Even sitter på en benk utenfor skolen. Isak sitter med ryggen mot Even, med beina i skredderstilling på benken.   
De venter på gutta. Even skriver bokstaver med fingeren sin på ryggen til Isak. 

"Du har jo bare t-skjorte på, du burde kunne kjenne hva jeg skriver, ass!"   
Isak rynker på nesen, konsentrerer seg. "Men, faen Even, du bytter jo ord hele tiden! Litt vanskelig for meg å gjette da!"

Even ler høyt, legger hendene på skuldrene til Isak, rister ham. "Du er så sykt dårlig til å gjette! Jeg skriver det samme hele tiden!"

"Jeg er faen gjettemasteren! Gjør det igjen!" Isak retter ryggen, ser alvorlig og konsentrert rett frem. 

Even flirer og skriver igjen på Isaks rygg. Isak rykker litt, rynker brynene, snur seg og ser overrasket på Even.   
"Even, serr? "Pulemasteren?" Er ikke det litt drøyt?"

Even ler høyt, klemmer Isak, kysser ham på hodet. "Du er jo serr gjettemasteren, bare wow!" 

De andre gutta er på vei over skolegården, mot dem. Isak slår ut med hendene, "Hva skrev du da?"

Even lener seg inn mot Isak, gir ham et lite, mykt kyss og sier stille "Pusen min."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, jeg vet at det ikke er noen som har spurt etter det, men dere får det likevel! En forklaring på dette med pusen min, værsågod <3 Dette er også en tekst som har vært publisert på fb tidligere.
> 
> Har jeg nevnt at dere er veldig best og at jeg virkelig er kjempeglad for alle som leser, hjerter og kommenterer! Det er dere som driver historien frem <3


	21. Vi har alle vært der

**17:11 EVEN**

Faen, det er deilig å se Isak så glad! Han slenger seg ut fra flytebryggen, har tatt løpefart helt fra toppen av den vesle landgangen, løpt de to lange skrittene over bryggen og kastet seg oppover og utover mot vannet. Armer og bein står ut fra kroppen, han rekker ikke å samle dem om seg før han treffer vannet. Jonas følger rett etter, han begynner løpefarten helt oppe ved terrassen, skaffer seg maksimalt med tempo før han hopper utfor kanten. Ikke han heller klarer å trekke armene inn rundt kroppen før han lander i fjorden. Mahdi står i strandkanten og filmer hoppingen, han har vann til knærne, ler så mye at han ikke klarer å holde mobilen stødig.

«Film meg da! Film meg helt herfra!» Magnus tar sats fra terrassen, løper ned langs landgangen, kaster seg strakt utover og treffer vannflaten med magen og brystet.  
«Full frontal! Dødsing-fail!» Mahdi har latterkrampe, krøker seg sammen og holder armen på magen mens han ler, han prøver fortsatt å filme de tre hoiende og skrikende hodene som dupper i vannet. Jeg ler høyt selv, med et ørlite snev av medlidenhet med Magnus og hvordan magen hans sikkert føles nå.

«Kom igjen da, Even!» Mahdi har vendt kameraet mot meg, jeg sitter foreløpig behagelig henslengt på terrassegulvet, hadde egentlig ikke tenkt å være med på den nye sportsgrenen «flytebygge-dødsing». «Du er sikkert dritgod, du har så lange armer!» «Ta jævlig mye løpefart! Ellers bomber du bare!» De roper oppmuntrende heiarop i munnen på hverandre, jeg kan godt dødse jeg, kommer uansett til å måtte bli med.   
«Skal bare kle av meg først!» Jeg drar av meg t-skjorten, lar shortsen falle ned på plattingen og trør ut av den. Ingen orket å løpe opp i hytta etter badetøy da vi kom tilbake fra blåbærturen, underbuksa få duge. Det er dessverre en av de lyse, misfargede grå. En av de boxerne som en gang var hvite, før Isak begynte å ta klesvasken vår. Han hiver alt som skal vaskes inn i samme maskin, tar ikke hensyn til farger eller materialer. Alt på 40 grader med flytende Omo color. Alt i tørketrommelen på ekstra skaptørt. Hvis det ikke overlever, er det ikke verdt å ha. Sitat Isak Valtersen. Jeg kan ikke si så mye på det, jeg er kanskje flinkere enn Isak til å sette sammen en bra klesvask, men jeg glemmer bare det vaskede tøyet for lenge i maskinen etterpå, helt til det lukter litt rart og Isak nekter å gå med klærne. Har prøvd ut det, for å si det sånn. 

Jeg føler meg litt ubekvem, veldig bevisst på at jeg er en lang, tynn og ikke særlig muskuløs fyr som står her i trusa. Blek er jeg også, hengslete, i grunn passer det godt at jeg står her i slapp og utvasket bomull. De andre fire ser opp mot meg, roper fremdeles. «Even! Even! Even!» Isak spretter opp og ned i vannet, veiver meg mot dem, «Kom uti da Even! Det er ikke kaldt!»

Jeg skaffer meg noen meter ekstra løpefart ved å begynne firspranget innerst på treplattingen. Beina mine er lange, der har gutta rett, jeg løper med store steg. Over terrassen, ned på den hardtrampede jorden med noen få gresstuster på, tar landgangen i halvannet langt løpesteg, treffer flytebryggen hardt i nedslaget. Bryggen gynger kraftig, jeg trenger bare ett langt sprang for å kjenne kanten av bryggen under den bare foten min, og så spenner jeg alle muskler, tar sats og hopper så langt frem og ut som jeg klarer. Jeg bøyer knærne i spranget, åpner bein og armer, for så å frenetisk prøve å samle dem før jeg treffer det mørkeblå vannet. Det føles mislykket, jeg har vippet fremover i hoppet, lander med magen og brystet først. Beina og armene er fremdeles like spredt, et nanosekund er ikke nok tid til å samle kroppen til en ball. Det er latterkuler fra alle kanter når jeg bryter overflaten, det er definitivt latter som er på min bekostning, og det er herlig befriende. Skulle egentlig gjerne ledd med, men jeg må krøke meg litt forover og prøve å finne pusten igjen. Jeg harker litt saltvann, slenger med hodet for å få luggen ut av øynene.

«Det er ikke fordel med lange bein!» «Magaplask!» «Bra tilsprang da, Even!» Det er rop og plask og høylydt latter, vannet er ikke så kaldt heller.

«Hva driver dere med, gutter? Jeg hørte jo skrikingen helt opp til hytta?»   
Kåre står plutselig midt på plattingen, streng og lukket i ansiktet. Det blir med ett veldig tydelig at han er en godt voksen mann. Og at vi ikke er det. Han har på seg en shorts av samme type som jeg har sett på feriebilder av pappa fra før jeg ble født. Geometrisk mønster, litt grelle farger, den rekker ham til knærne. Har ikke Chris en sånn jakke, egentlig? Shortsen har brune malingsflekker på det ene beinet, de dekker over det mintgrønne feltet. Han har bar overkropp under den åpne jakken, tror dette er en sånn jakke som mamma kaller for grilldress, vet ikke hvor det uttrykket kommer fra egentlig. Jakken er foråvidt ganske moderne av utseende, men den ser ut som den har vært på hytta en god del år. Også den har malingsflekker, og en stor rift ved den ene lommen. Brystet hans er solbrunt, som resten av Kåre, han har hvite, korte hår på brystkassen. Latteren vår stilner ganske brått, jeg ser fort bort på Isak. Vi har fått noen formaninger om hvordan vi skal forholde oss ved sjøen og i båt, og vi har vel i alle fall brutt en av disse reglene nå. «Ikke driv å skrik og rop om hjelp når dere er i bad, gutter! Har dere hørt det eventyret om han gutten som skulle gjete sauer? Det med ulven? Nei? Nå skal dere høre...» Etterfulgt av en rar historie om en gutt som kjedet seg og drev å skrek at ulven kom. Uansett. Vi har kanskje hylt litt i overkant mye her nede nå. 

«Er det dødsing på gang? Er det det? Dødsing?» Kåre nikker mot oss mens han spør. Magnus svarer et spakt «ja», vi andre bare trør vannet, venter på at han skal irrettesette oss litt.   
«Jeg er fjordmester i dødsing!» Kåre slenger fra seg jakken, trakker ut av sandalene sine, springer mot flytebryggen med voldsom kraft og tyngde. Det knaker i treverket når han lander midt på bryggen, men han har overraskende bra spenst til å være så gammel, han spretter opp igjen og hopper ut mot vannet. Armer og bein er utstrakte og får ham til å se ut som en flygende stjerne. På det korte sekundet han er i luften får han kjapt foldet inn armene, beina krøller han opp under seg. Kåre treffer vannet som en avlang sirkel, et egg. Mahdi står fremdeles i vannkanten og filmer, han ser regelrett imponert ut. «Faen, Kåre, det var det beste hoppet i dag!» Vi kommer med tilrop, høye begeistrede ord som treffer Kåre når han glisende dukker opp fra vannet. 

«Ikke skrik så høyt her nede da, gutter!» sier han, før han legger seg på ryggen i vannet og flyter rolig, med lukkede øyne. Jeg ser på Isak, lar blikket gli videre til Jonas, Magnus, Mahdi. Vi sliter alle fem, med en kaskade av boblende innstengt latter som presser seg opp og frem, gir oss tårer i øynene og små eksplosjoner av fnis og prustende lyder som spruter ut av munnene våre.

Jeg svømmer bort til Isak, dulter ham skulderen, skvetter litt vann på ham. «Bra hopp da, Isak!» Han spruter vann tilbake på meg, treffer meg i ansiktet, «Bedre enn ditt, serr Even. Magelanding?» Så hopper han mot meg, tar meg i skuldrene og dukker meg under, er der og tar meg i mot når jeg harkende kommer opp igjen. Kåre flyter fremdeles bare noen meter fra oss, dupper i overflaten. Jeg bare antar at Isak vil ta det rolig på kyss og klem-fronten, så jeg blir overrasket når han forsiktig stryker håret mitt bakover, bort fra pannen. Overrasket og glad. Han gjør det med en så selvsagt bevegelse, og selv om jeg vet at det ikke er hva Isak gjør i offentlighet som definerer hva han føler for meg, så kjennes det så godt å se ham sånn, så ubekymret. Det passer så bra med den frie og leende Isak som nettopp har badet og herjet med gutta. 

Han hopper opp og ned i vannet igjen, men vil ikke trykke meg under vannet denne gangen. Han legger beina rundt livet mitt, armene om skuldrene mine, jeg holder mine egne armer rundt Isak, hendene i kryss under rompa hans. Vi har vann til brystet, det er en liten privat hemmelighet at vi er så tett på hverandre under vannet. Vi smiler inn i hverandres ansikt, Isak kysser meg lett, jeg har lyst til å kysse mer, alltid mer, men holder meg selv tilbake. Vi kan kysse mer senere, når vi er alene. Nå har jeg egentlig mer lyst til å erte ham litt.

«Jeg skjønner jo hvor det konkurransemaster-greiene dine kommer fra nå. Det er tydeligvis arvelig!» jeg sier det lavt, inn i øret til Isak. Vil ikke risikere at onkel Kåre hører det, for alt jeg vet er han lyttemasteren også. «Skjerp deg da, Even! Jeg er bare bedre enn deg til å hoppe, ass!» Isak ler, frekk, alltid lett å trekke litt opp. Jeg flytter på grepet mitt, legger en hånd på hver side av Isaks rompe. Jeg blunker til ham, kysser i luften, slenger ut ordene. «Ikke bedre enn meg til å kaste da, pusen min!» Isak ser litt forvirret ut, ser det ikke komme. Jeg krøker meg sammen med Isak i armene, spretter opp igjen og hiver ham bakover i vannet. Han lander halvt på ryggen, det er plask og skrik og armer og føtter som stikker opp av vannet. «Faen, Even!» «Heheeey! Bra kast!» Isaks indignerte stemme blander seg med Magnus sin begeistrede gauling i bakgrunnen.

Kåre flyter fremdeles urørlig, med armene ut til hver side, jeg ser at han smiler for seg selv, mens han rister svakt på hodet. 

*

Litt senere sitter vi på den store terrassen, stemningen er like avslappet som i sted. Ingen av oss har håndklær, men solen varmer fremdeles godt. Den er på vei mot den siste fjelltoppen mot vest og det er bare en liten time igjen før den forsvinner fra oss. Jeg føler litt på ulempen ved å bade i undertøy, boxeren er våt og kald og det lyse stoffet er blitt i overkant gjennomsiktig. Det er kun Magnus og jeg som deler problemet med hvitt undertøy, det vil si, han ser ikke på det som et problem. Tvert i mot, han sprader rundt på stranden i den våte hvite trusa, roter etter flate steiner, prøver å få dem til å sprette over vannflaten. Isak står sammen med ham, solbrun, bredskuldret, med fuktig hår som har begynt å krølle seg i nakken og luggen. Fy faen som jeg elsker den gutten. Alt ved ham. Isak bøyer seg for å lete etter en perfekt kastestein, musklene i lårene hans strammes, de er tydelige og definerte under den brune huden. Sollyset treffer guttene, mykner konturen av kroppene deres, jeg kan se de blonde, myke hårene på Isaks bein, de runde formene av knoklene i ryggraden hans. Jeg bør ikke gjøre det, spesielt ikke sånn som jeg er kledd akkurat nå, men jeg klarer ikke å beherske meg. Jeg tenker på hvordan det føles å stryke hånden opp langs de stramme, muskuløse lårene til Isak, hvordan overkroppen hans smalner nedover i en v-form når jeg lar hendene gli fra skuldrene hans og ned til livet, hvordan rumpen er rund og hard og myk samtidig. Hvordan han smiler når han ser på meg, slikker seg på leppen like før han lener seg frem for å kysse meg. Okei. Det er en dårlig idé å tenke på dette nå. Selv om Isak står 20 meter fra meg, selv om jeg vet at det bare er få timer til jeg kan kysse og slikke og bite på hver centimeter av ham om jeg vil, om han vil, så reagerer kroppen min som den tenåringskroppen den er. Eller kanskje det er derfor den reagerer. Det strammer seg under det fuktige stoffet, jeg må vinkle det ene låret litt innover, bøye meg litt frem. Best å bli sittende nå. Jeg ser litt på Magnus, han står vendt fra meg, med ryggen mot terrassen og viser Isak en yogaøvelse moren hans driver med. «Det heter downward facing dog, ikke sant, og så tenkte vi at det var litt som doggystilling, da, men det blir jo litt vanskelig hvis man står sånn.» Det hjelper en del å se på ham, men ikke helt, særlig ikke siden Isak faktisk prøver seg på å innta samme stilling ved siden av Magnus. Faen heller. Hodet mitt. 

«Nei, Even, hva sier du? Hjelper du meg å få ut maten? Du er jo kjøkkensjefen her, har jeg skjønt!» Kåre klasker meg på skulderen mens han spør, jeg rykker litt sammen av vekten hans mot kroppen min. «Eh. Ja, jeg kommer straks. Heh. Kjøkkensjef, ja.» Jeg stotrer litt, haler det ut, det er uaktuelt å reise seg opp helt ennå. Kåre har invitert oss på hjemmelagde hamburgere, han har forberedt det meste inne i naustet, men forventer vel litt engasjement fra oss også. Jeg kjenner at jeg rødmer litt, det er en uvant følelse, jeg pleier å skjule forlegenhet ved å bli ekstra laidback. Gjemmer usikkerheten min i påklistret kulhet. Men det er for vanskelig å gjøre det i en våt truse som strengt tatt er for liten akkurat nå. 

«Her, mann. Ta dette.» Jonas slenger bort noe til meg, det lander i fanget mitt. Det er et stort badehåndkle med barnemotiv på, jeg kjenner ikke igjen figurene. Det ser ut som to store bananer med stripete klær på. Så passende. Så upassende. Jeg klarer ikke å bestemme meg. «Vi har alle vært der.» Jonas holder tilbake et smil, han har løftet begge øyenbrynene, ser på meg. «Ikke med Isak da. Det får være greia di.» Han strekker seg mot colaboksen sin, tar seg en slurk, ser på de to yogautøverne på stranden, flirer.   
Det er veldig greia mi. Isak, altså.


	22. shhh, de andre sover

**TIRSDAG 04.07.2017  
02:02 EVEN**

Når du i timesvis har dagdrømt om den deilige mannen i ditt liv, og så viser det seg at han også har drømt om deg. Der har du en kvalmende hashtag, da. #svimmeltlykkelig

Isak er så på i dag, så ubesværet på. Det er uvant. I dag har han bare gått all in, med halvlukkede øyne, kysset meg. Omfavnet meg bakfra, ute, foran alle, trykket hele kroppen sin mot min, strøket meg med faste hender over brystet og magen, hvisket i øret mitt at jeg ser faen så sexy ut når jeg står der nesten uten klær. Ikke godtatt at jeg ville flire det vekk, hvit underbukse, skranglete kropp, ikke akkurat så sexy da. Men bare stirret meg i øynene og sagt det på nytt faen så sexy. Det er uvant, men befriende også for meg. At Isak fører an.

Og nå. Nå ligger jeg under ham, t-skjorten, shortsen, trusa i en haug på gulvet, kroppen min er klistret mot kroppen hans, bare Isak kan la meg føle det jeg føler nå. Hver berøring, hvert tak, kyssene, huden hans mot min, alt dette har jeg kjent tusenvis av ganger. Mer? Og Isak får meg likevel til å føle den bevrende spenningen av noe nytt, den hikstende forventningen til noe jeg kjenner, den intense nytelsen som er spennende og trygg i samme pust. Som om jeg aldri har følt det før, som om jeg alltid skal føle det.

Isaks hånd ligger varsomt over munnen min, øynene hans er svarte, blanke, _shhh de andre sover_. Jeg biter i knoken ved roten av pekefingeren hans, tungen min suger seg fast mot håndflaten hans, gjør ham våt, men det slipper likevel frem klynk, stønn, halvkvalte små rop. Isak stopper dem med kyssene sine, han kysser meg på den måten som gjør at jeg vet, at det ikke går an å tvile. Han vil, han har lyst til å være akkurat her, oss to sammen. Det er svimlende, det omslutter meg, nullstiller tankene mine. Akkurat nå er jeg her, med Isaks kjærlighet som et heldekkende kjærtegn. Og det finnes ingenting annet. 

Jeg beveger meg hektisk mot ham, han lar hånden sin smyge seg mellom oss, tar om meg, bruker håndflaten til å gni meg enda hardere mot magen sin. Mitt spytt på hånden hans blander seg med svetten vår, med dråpene av utgnidd glidekrem, med den pulserende, ustoppelige, varme satsen som eksploderer mellom oss når jeg kommer. Det skjelver gjennom kroppen min, det er noe håndfast, det er forgjengelig. Jeg kommer i bølger fra tærne, fingrene, fra magen, hjertet, fra tankene, det stopper ikke. Armene mine klamrer seg om ham, jeg vil være like nær ham med kroppen min som jeg er med det vidunderlige kaoset inni meg. Isaks hender legger seg langs kjeven min, han lukker øynene, bøyer ansiktet sitt mot mitt mens hans egne bevegelser blir hardere, mer frenetiske, jeg legger beina rundt kroppen hans, holder ham tett. Vet at Isak føler det samme som meg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg må ta et par sekunder og igjen takke alle dere som leser, og spesielt alle dere som kommenterer. Det betyr sinnsykt mye. Det går mye tid med til skrivingen, og mye tid mens historien knar og eltes i hodet mitt. Og det er alltid nervepirrende å publisere et nytt kapittel, alltid med en tvil til om dere kommer til å like det. Og da betyr kommentarene dere legger igjen egentlig alt. Dere er belønning, motivasjon og spirer til nye tanker. Tusen takk, alle dere som bor i kommentarfeltet, og en liten oppfordring til dere som vanligvis ikke kommenterer: si hei! Vis meg at dere er her :)


	23. Det er alltid det samme spørsmålet

**03:11 EVAK**

Isak og Even ligger i den gulnede furudobbeltsengen. Det er mørkt i rommet. Dynen er en forvridd klump i fotenden, de små kattungene på dynetrekket strekker seg etter garnnøster i alle retninger. Det ligger klær i små hauger på gulvet, undertøy, jakker, bukser som er sluppet over sengekanten og slengt ut på gulvet. Isaks caps henger pent på knaggen som er festet på innsiden av døren, mobilen hans ligger ved siden av den enslige dorullen som står plassert halveis under sengen. To slappe kondomer ligger innenfor rullen med dopapir, kjerringknute på midten, skjøvet ut av syne ved hjelp av papirrullen.

De ligger på ryggen, Isak ligger med hodet på Evens arm. Han lar seg rulle over på siden når Even bøyer armen og trekker ham mot seg. Beveger seg tettere mot Even, bruker små tassende bevegelser for å komme helt tett, være helt inntil. Isak legger armen over Evens kropp, underarmen hviler mot de blonde, grove hårene under magen hans. Evens ansikt er gjemt mot Isaks hode, han snuser inn i håret, drysser kyss over pannen hans. Isak legger beinet over Even, kommer tettere, kjenner de lange, sterke musklene i Evens lår mot den myke, søvnige pikken.

«Greit Even min. Syng noe da. Syng lavt.» Isaks stemme er knapt hørbar, full i gjesp. Han gnur seg mot Even, flytter på hodet, gnukker på seg for å finne den helt riktig stillingen. Punktet hvor de er helt nære.

Even synger lavt, stemmen er mørk og stille, men den bærer melodien selv om det kun er en brøkdel av klangen som får slippe fri, selv om det nesten er et hvisk. Isak lukker øynene, smiler, det er et smil uten tenner, det er fullt av velbehag og tilfredshet. Evens sanger er alltid rare, underlige, som regel har Isak aldri hørt dem før. Noen ganger hører han dem aldri igjen senere heller. 

_«we're floating in the moonlit sky the people far below are sleeping as we fly we're holding very tight I'm riding in the midnight blue I'm finding I can fly so high above with you»_

Even smiler, Isak kan ikke se ham, han ligger fremdeles med lukkede øyne og nyter nærheten og Evens bare hud, men han kjenner Evens lyder. Han vet akkurat hvordan det høres ut når Evens ansikt sprekker opp i et smil. «Isak?» Even hvisker, lyden av smilet er fremdeles i stemmen hans. «Ja?» Isaks stemme er uklar, sovner snart.  
«Akkurat nå? Er du?» Det er alltid det samme spørsmålet, det varierer hvem som stiller det, det er forskjellig hva svaret er. I dag er det Even som spør, med et langsomt, søvnig smil. Det er Isak som svarer, mumler det mot Evens bryst.   
«Ja. Akkurat nå er vi lykkelige som faen. Enig?»  
«Enig.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for den fantastiske responsen i kommentarfeltet etter forrige kapittel. Jeg er så takknemlig og glad for å ha lesere som dere! Så glad i dere er jeg, at jeg har skrevet et helt uplanlagt natta-kapittel, bare for å si takk <3 Takkas!
> 
> For de av dere som henger på instagram, så finnes det en instakonto som hører til denne fic'en - @regnbuegardiner


	24. Dette er Even

**Dette er Even  
10:42 ISAK**

«Hadet, da.» Even legger begge hender rundt ansiktet mitt, krummer håndflatene, roterer fingertuppene lett mot huden øverst i nakken min. Trekker meg til seg i et kyss, kjapt, lite.   
«Det var et kjipt hadet-kyss, da,» mumler jeg. «Etter den natten,» kunne jeg ha lagt til, om vi hadde vært alene her ute, men jeg ser på glitteret i Evens øyne at jeg ikke trenger å si mer. Han føler det han også. Den euforiske lille sannheten om at det er oss to.

«Okei? Bedre sånn da?» Even gnir nesen mykt og forsiktig mot min, før han kysser meg igjen. Denne gangen møter han meg med adskilte lepper, tungen hans kysser min, kilende. Jeg legger armene rundt ham, tomlene på bukselinningen, fingrene mine er øverst på baken hans. Jeg trykker ham lett mot meg, kysser tilbake, kiler Evens tunge med min.   
«Ja, bedre sånn.» Vi eskimonusser noen sekunder før vi trekker oss fra hverandre, jeg stryker over rumpa til Even før jeg tar bort hånden. Jeg står rett foran Magnus og gjør det, og han sier ingenting. Jeg rister ufrivillig litt på hodet, det er uvant. Uvant på vei mot å bli greit. 

«Du er sikker på at det er chill? Jeg kan bli igjen.» Even griper hånden min, holder lett i fingrene mine, napper i dem. Sjekker blikket mitt for et tegn på hva jeg egentlig vil. Jeg vet at han ville blitt igjen om jeg ba ham, men det ville bare vært ego av meg. Even har snakket om severdighetene på det lille tettstedet i et par dager nå, om ikke annet vil det være en fordel for meg om han endelig får sett de gamle filmene av en eller annen fest for en keiser eller hva det var, sånn at han får det ut av systemet. «Nei, dra du. Film den Fridtjof-greia og vis meg etterpå. Mags og jeg tar en for laget.» Jeg klemmer Evens fingre tilbake, holder øyekontakten mens han rygger bakover, han blunker til meg. Det er umulig å ikke smile, han skimrer, skjelver i brystet mitt.

«Husk å kjøpe øl, da!» Magnus roper etter de andre to, de er allerede på vei ned mot parkeringsplassen og bilen. Vi trenger påfyll av mat og dopapir, i tillegg til at vi alltid trenger øl. 

Magnus og jeg har beisedugnad. Hamburgerne i går kveld kom med et par setninger med liten skrift, høyt proklamert av onkel Kåre etter at vi hadde spist. «I morgen er det meldt opplett, gutter! Overskyet, 19 grader. Det er bra beisevær!» Jeg skjønte ikke hva det gikk i, jeg nikket, smilte, sa vel til og med noen bekreftende ord «jaja, beisevær, gode greier det».   
«Isak, du er vel med, beiser litt for mormor?» han glodde på meg tvers over bordet, forventningsfullt, store blekblå øyne på meg helt til jeg nikket mer, smilte, bekreftet «ja, jeg kan det. Beise.» Jeg vet da faen hva beising er, egentlig. Eller, det jeg tenker på er forhåpentligvis ikke det onkel Kåre trenger tørt vær og «noen arbeidskarer» til. Uansett hva vi skal, så er jeg glad for at Magnus hengte seg på frivillig, at det ikke bare er jeg som skal få opplæring i beis av Kåre. 

«Fett at du ble igjen, Mags.» jeg ser på ham, nikker bakover mot hytta. «Nei, men, jeg var ikke så veldig keen på mer kjøring, egentlig» Magnus drar hånden gjennom håret, flirer litt tamt. «Faen, de veiene her, ass. De er sykt svingete!»

Avtalen er at Kåre skal hente oss når han er klar, «det blir sånn i middagstid» sa han. Hverken Magnus eller jeg er sikker på når det er, egentlig. Vi setter oss ved bordet på den store gressdekte terrassen ved siden av hytten, da er det i hvert fall lett å finne oss. Når det er middagstid. Even har tatt ut sitteputene og lagt en voksduk på det lille runde bordet. Han har festet klyper med tunge klaser av fake frukt i miniversjon langs kanten av duken, «for at den ikke skal blåse vekk, ikke sant, Isak!». Magnus og jeg ser ut som et middelaldrende ektepar, blomstrete stolputer, en mugge med husholdningssaft, det ligger faktisk et jævla kryssord og en blyant på bordet. 

Magnus er egentlig ikke helt seg selv, han har vært stillere enn normalt i dag. Ikke så mange teite spøker, ingen sexbesatte kommentarer. Mange rare og forskende blikk har det vært da, jeg håper ikke det blir den nye greien hans, jeg kommer ikke til å takle stirrende Magnus-øyne hver gang jeg tar på kjæresten min. Han drar frem mobilen sin igjen, fikler med den, ser på skjermen. 

«Jeg får bare 3G her jeg. Even hadde 4G i sted.» Magnus holder frem mobilen, han har jo rett, det står 3G der. «Men, ass, 3G funker jo til en del da.» Han fortsetter, blar på skjermen mens han snakker. «Litt treigt å laste da. Ja.» Han knuger fremdeles på telefonen, ser litt på utsikten, ser ned i gressplenen. Trekker pusten fort noen ganger, som om han skal si noe.

«Isak. Sorry. Jeg visste ikke om det. Det er føkka.» Han ser ikke på meg når han sier det, vender mobilen rundt og rundt mellom fingrene. Jeg ville gjerne fanget blikket hans, sett rart på ham, gjort en grimase, vist at jeg ikke skjønner hva han mener. Men han ser utover fjorden.

«Hva snakker du om?»  
Han snur på hodet når han hører stemmen min, men det ser ut som det var ren automatikk, han ser ubekvem ut ved å måtte se på meg mens han svarer. «Videoen. Den YouTube-videoen. Jeg fikk helt sjokk. Hvorfor sa du ingenting?»

Det synker i meg, er vi ikke ferdige med den videoen ennå? Hva er det nå som har sjokkert ham sånn i den filmen? Irritasjonen vokser, det er som en reprise av raseriet jeg følte på stranden, bare uten en endeløs serie av triggere. Det at Magnus maser videre om det nå, legger seg bare på toppen av alle de spørsmålene han allerede har stilt, oppå alle kommentarene han har slengt ut tidligere. Jeg snakker høyt, det er ikke planlagt eller gjennomtenkt, det bare bryter seg ut. «Bli nå for faen ferdig med det, Magnus! Må vi snakke mer om det?»

Magnus ser sjokkert på meg, munnen hans er halvåpen, han rister irritert på hodet.   
«Nei! Ikke det. Den andre filmen, Briskebygreiene. Heeeey Briskebyyy.» Han lager rykkete, horisontale bevegelser i luften med hånden, jukker på en usynlig vinylplate mens han uttaler navnet, trekker ut stavelsene i begge ordene. «Jeg har ikke sett på de filmene, ikke etter den med Vilde. Men jeg våknet så tidlig i dag, satt i stua og så på masse greier på YouTube. Visste ikke at Even var med på det.»

«Han var jo ikke akkurat med på det? De skulle jo bare ringe ham. Akkurat som Vilde? Det er jo lenge siden du så den filmen?» Jeg ser på Magnus mens jeg svarer, merker at jeg har en sur og furten tone i stemmen. Magnus ser på meg, rister luggen sin vekk fra pannen. Han lager en grimase, krøller fjeset forurettet, overleppen løftes slik at tennene hans vises, rister på hodet i en irritert bevegelse. «Herregud, jeg mener jo den andre filmen!»

Magnus tror at jeg vet hva han snakker om, det er tydelig. Og det føles som om jeg burde late som jeg forstår. Men jeg har ikke hørt om noen annen film. Jeg følger ikke akkurat med på you tube-greiene til Mikael og de andre Even hang med på Bakka. Jeg er ikke så keen på dem. De ga opp Even da han skikkelig trengte noen venner, det er det ikke så lett for meg å drite i. Han gjorde mye dumt og dreit seg ut, greit nok. Men så ille var de tingene heller ikke. De er liksom vennene hans, men jeg skjønner bare ikke greia med dem.

«Ja, okei.» jeg kan ikke si så mye mer, ikke før jeg vet hva Magnus egentlig mener.  
«Nå skjønner jeg at du må passe på ham. Du kunne jo sagt det til oss. Vi kan også passe på, ass.» Magnus er intens, han er blank i øynene. Jeg forstår fremdeles ikke helt hva han vil.  
«Jeg passer jo ikke på Even da?»   
«Du må jo passe på ham sånn at han ikke prøver det igjen! Å ta livet sitt!» 

En knyttet neve midt i ansiktet. Harde spark i magen mens jeg ligger på bakken, En hånd i nakken som tvinger hodet mitt under vann. Sånn føles det som skjer nå. Dette hadde vi kontroll på, Even og jeg, dette hadde vi funnet en måte å forholde oss til. Og nå er det et høylydt og fysisk vesen som har trengt seg inn i det fortrolige mellom Even og meg, på et sted hvor det ikke er plass til klossete, trampende ord. Ikke til velmente og forsiktige ord heller. Det er noe uvelkomment som har trengt seg på, presset seg inn, det river, gjør fysisk vondt. Hvordan kom Magnus seg dit?

«Jeg skjønner ikke hvordan du bare kunne la ham gå opp til hytta, på den måten, da vi ville røyke! Ikke når han kan prøve å begå selvmord!» Magnus er opprørt, rød i ansiktet, han slutter ikke å snakke, ordene kommer fort.

Jeg legger hendene over ansiktet, dekker øynene, prøver å samle kaoset i hodet mitt, i brystet mitt. Trekker luften inn gjennom nesen, slipper den sakte ut gjennom munnen. Ser for meg Even, med det store smilet som gjør meg myk i knærne, med de intense øynene som ser hva jeg føler. Omtenksom, kjærlig, snill, morsom, ertende, deilig, så kjekk, følsom. Dette er Even. Ikke det som Magnus snakker om nå.

Jeg klarer bare en avvisende frase, prøver å dytte ham ut igjen, lukke luken til det private rommet vårt. «Det er mer komplisert enn det, Magnus. Han trenger ikke å bli passet på.»   
Ikke til vanlig, ikke i dag, ikke nå. Jeg kjenner panikken vokse, noe klemmer rundt hjertet mitt, jeg må huske å puste, rolig inn gjennom nesen, ut av munnen. Dette er verre enn Magnus sine vanlige spørsmål, dette er Even liten, naken, alene. Og oss som snakker om det.

«Du driver jo ikke og passer på mora di heller, Magnus.» Det føles rart å dra moren til Magnus inn i dette, men det er kanskje en måte å forklare det på uten å måtte si for mye om oss. Om Even. Magnus hører ikke, han vil legge spørsmålene sine over på meg i stedet.

«Har han gjort det mange ganger? Er det derfor du stresset sånn med røykinga?»   
Jeg har ikke lyst til å svare, men det er genuin omtanke jeg ser i fjeset til Magnus. Han graver ikke for å få spektakulære svar. Jeg vil avbryte dette, avfeie ham, men jeg er redd for hva svarene blir hvis han skal lage dem selv.

«Det er ikke sånn at han prøver å ta livet sitt hver gang han er lei seg.»

«Men han sa det jo, han har gjort det!» Magnus er insisterende i stemmen. Jeg skjønner ikke bakgrunnen, har Even sagt det til Magnus? Det er umulig å forestille seg. Det var så vidt han fikk til å si det til meg. «Hva mener du? Sa det?» jeg må spørre, Magnus sitter med mer informasjon enn meg akkurat nå. «På videoen! Du har jo sett den?» Magnus beveger hodet mens han snakker, understreker innholdet med et sidelengs nikk til de viktige ordene. Videoen. Sett den.  
«Eh, ja. Videoen, har sett den.» jeg svarer litt spakt, prøver å samle meg. Magnus stirrer på meg, venter på et svar. Jeg er forvirret, forstår ikke hva som skjer her. 

«Magnus, det er lenge siden. Han var fortvilet, ikke sant, ting var veldig annerledes for ham da.» Jeg hører det selv, jeg snakker det ned. Gjør det til en mindre greie enn det er. Jeg trekker pusten, sier det som det virkelig er. «Men, ja, han har gjort det. Prøvd å ta livet sitt.» Det er første gang jeg sier det høyt selv. Det er så mye smerte i ordene, så enormt mye håp for at det aldri skal skje igjen. Så mye redsel for at Even en gang skal være på det samme stedet igjen, der hvor han ikke lengre vet at han betyr noe. Tårene former seg i øynene mine, jeg tørker dem vekk med håndbaken, trykker bort den uutholdelige tanken om at Even ikke lengre skal vite at han er uendelig verdifull, og ikke bare for meg. 

Jeg må bare fortsette å snakke, prøve å ta kontroll over samtalen. «Men jeg passer ikke på ham. Jeg føler ikke at jeg må passe på ham. Eller, jeg gjør jo det, men ikke sånn som du mener. Jeg passer på ham på samme måte som han passer på meg.» Jeg babler. Jeg vet ikke om Magnus forstår. Setningene fortsetter å falle ut av munnen på meg, jeg tenker ikke over om det er for personlig, for privat. «Jeg elsker ham, ikke sant, Magnus. Og han har en sykdom, og det er ikke alltid bra dager. Men de bra dagene er så sykt bra. Jeg har aldri hatt det sånn før.»

«Hva mener du, sånn?» Magnus bryter inn, det er vanskelig å svare, men jeg prøver.  
«Nei. Jeg har liksom aldri hatt noen som jeg vet at bare alltid er der. Som ikke stikker når det blir vanskelig.» Ingen som bare har vært der for meg, uansett. Ikke mamma, ikke pappa, ingen før Even. Jeg nøler før jeg fortsetter, men så bare sier jeg det. Denne samtalen er uansett langt utenfor komfortsonen.   
«Han elsker meg. Han blir.» Hvordan kan jeg egentlig vite det? Utover at jeg kjenner det og ser det i alle tingene han gjør? 

Magnus ser blek ut, han svelger. Mine kinn brenner. Vi sitter helt stille, han vet sikkert ikke hva han skal si. Jeg vet det i alle fall ikke. Jeg har sagt alt jeg hadde, nå bare tenker jeg på det Magnus sa. Prøver å skjønne hvor denne samtalen egentlig kom fra. 

«Men har han lovet at han ikke skal gjøre det igjen da?» Magnus er så alvorlig, det føles nesten upassende, det er så lite typisk ham.  
«Magnus. Jeg tror ikke han kan love det.» Jeg kan ikke si mer enn det, jeg har aldri bedt Even komme med et sånt løfte. «Jeg vet at han kommer til å gjøre alt han kan for å ikke havne der igjen.» Hva mer kan han gjøre, egentlig. Jeg vet at han blir. I den grad jeg kan vite det. 

Magnus gråter, han sitter i den blomstrete hagestolen og gråter, uten å trykke tårene inn igjen, uten å skjule seg. «Isak, jeg visste ikke det. Jeg skjønner ikke hvordan du orker det. Du må jo være redd hele tiden.»  
Jeg er ikke det. Jeg er ikke redd for akkurat det. Ikke akkurat nå.  
«Jeg vet ikke. Jeg er egentlig mest glad. Glad for at jeg har Even. For at han vil ha meg.»   
Magnus ser på meg som om jeg sagt noe ekstremt opprivende. Jeg skjønner ham litt, jeg blir selv urolig av at jeg sitter her og snakker så personlig. Rørt av at Magnus lytter, bryr seg.

«Isak? Kan jeg si noe, det er kanskje teit. Men er det greit?» Han ser bort på meg, han ser så trist ut, knust på våre vegne. Burde jeg si noe som gjør det lettere for ham? Love at det aldri kommer til å skje noe? Jeg bare nikker, han kan vel si noe hvis han vil.  
«Det er bare... ta jævlig godt vare på ham. Even. Han er bra, ass. Han er bra for deg.»

Vi blir bare sittende stille etterpå. Jeg svarer ikke engang på det Magnus sa, men jeg ser at han vet at jeg kommer til å gjøre det. Ta godt vare på Even. Jeg tror nesten jeg smiler litt ved tanken på det. Magnus, ass.

«Eh. Vil du ha litt saft?» Magnus holder opp muggen, nikker mot det tomme glasset mitt.  
«Ja takk.» Jeg vil gjerne ha litt saft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg har lyst til å si noen få ting om historien nå. For nå blir det veldig personlig. Jeg har vært veldig skuffet over hvordan Evens historie ble fortalt i s4. Alle lagene og fasettene til Even, redusert til noen få setninger fortalt av alle andre enn Even selv. Mange små hint til noe stort og mørkt i Evens fortid, og så alt sammen feid bort med en diagnose og overfladiske ord om et selvmordsforsøk. Så jeg prøver å gi Even en stemme her, en stemme som synger sammen med Isaks og gir dem en felles historie og en forutsetning for det som jeg virkelig håper at de skal få: et langt og jævlig lykkelig liv sammen. Jeg har forholdt meg til det vi har fått se i s4, men dette er min versjon. Og nå hamrer det litt i brystet, håper dere liker det.
> 
> Må sende tusen hjerter til rause og kloke Evakyaki, som har holdt meg i hånden når teksten ikke ville. Hadde ikke publisert et eneste ord av denne historien uten deg, O <3


	25. Dere må ikke misforstå

**Dere må ikke misforstå  
11:59 ISAK**

Magnus er gått inn i hytta en tur, han har ikke snakket med Vilde siden i går og er desperat etter å facetime. Selv med 3G. Vi har ikke snakket mer om Even eller videoen, kun om vanlige, betydningsløse emner. Før Magnus gikk inn satt vi egentlig bare tause. Ubehagelig taushet, men bedre enn å prate mer, jeg tror vi begge følte det sånn. Jeg har hatt mobilen i fingrene en lang stund, men først nå som jeg er alene, trykker jeg på YouTube-ikonet og søker opp Briskebygutta. Det må jo være noe med den videoen som har fått Magnus til å forstå at Even en gang har vært så langt nede, at han ikke orket å leve. Jeg bare skjønner ikke hva det kan være. Even snakker ikke om dette. Det stemmer liksom ikke at han skal ha sagt det selv. Jeg trenger å se den filmen. Finne ut hva Magnus har misforstått, forstått så utrolig feil at det ble riktig. Jeg ser kjapt mot hytta, regner ikke med at Magnus kommer ut med det første, men jeg vil ikke risikere å se på dette med ham hengende over skulderen. Det er også krise om Kåre kommer for å hente oss akkurat nå, jeg må bare finne et sted hvor jeg kan gjøre dette i fred. 

Jeg går nedover mot veien med telefonen i hånden, de små firkantede bildene av videoene lyser fra skjermen. På impuls går jeg ned mot sjøen, til den lille bryggen hvor Even og jeg badet. Det føles som en uke siden. Naustet er fremdeles tomt, jeg smiler litt når jeg ser at vi har glemt igjen ullpleddet i sofaen. Det er litt fuktig og lukter sjø. Jeg setter meg i sofaen, sparker teppet bort i motsatt ende. Jeg sitter på Evens plass, holder hardt om mobilen min, prøver å finne ut av noe som gir meg hjertebank allerede før jeg har trykket på play. Fjellene utenfor tårner like høyt som forrige gang jeg satt her, de bryr meg like lite.

Den første delen av videoen er uten Even, men jeg holder meg fra å spole fremover, jeg vil se alt, vil vite hva dette dreier seg om. Når Even kommer hojende inn i bildet, rykker jeg litt til. Han er så lite lik seg selv. Han skriker i kor med de andre fire, kaster seg mellom dem i sofaen. Jeg begynner å skjønne hvorfor han ikke har vist meg filmen, eller bedt meg om å se den. Det er som å se en annen Even, som å se tvillingbroren jeg ikke har hørt om før. 

Den samme synkende følelsen fra i sted melder seg når jeg ser på Even, med beina i kors, ubekvem og awkward. Det er liksom noe som ikke passer helt. Innimellom ser jeg ham avslappet, den ekte Even, når han erter Elias, når de snakker om oss. Jeg fnyser litt av at han ikke holder styr på hvor lenge vi har vært sammen da, uansett hvilken dato vi skal regne fra, så er vi forbi et halvt år, ass, Bakka-Even. Min Even vet jo det. Jeg hører stemmene til de andre i bakgrunnen, men ser kun på Even. Prøver å finne noen hint til det som Magnus har forstått. 

Når spørsmålet om hvorfor Even sluttet på Bakka kommer, holder jeg pusten. Jeg ser at Even også gjør det, at han stivner, roter etter en passende respons. Stemmen hans, fomlingen med arkene han holder, jeg kjenner at jeg begynner å bli irritert. Sur for at Elias og de andre har tvunget frem svar på noe som Even helst ikke vil sette ord på. De vet vel selv hvorfor han sluttet, de så jo hva som skjedde.

Jeg er så irritert, sint på Evens vegne, at jeg ikke hører det skikkelig første gangen. Jeg må stoppe filmen, gå noen sekunder tilbake. Jeg klarer ikke å tro på at jeg hørte rett. _«Er det sant at du har prøvd å ta livet ditt, Even?»_ Det kan umulig stemme. Jeg hører det en gang til, _«Er det sant at du har prøvd å ta livet ditt, Even?»_ , spoler tilbake, gjentar det enda en gang. _«Er det sant at du har prøvd å ta livet ditt, Even?»_ Hånden min skjelver, jeg må legge mobilen på låret, tvinge pekefingeren til å samarbeide. _«Er det sant at du har prøvd å ta livet ditt, Even?»_

Jeg hører det, lyden treffer trommehinnene mine, brer seg over de små knoklene, snirkler seg gjennom sneglehuset, men det når ikke frem til hjernen min. _«Er det sant at du har prøvd å ta livet ditt, Even?»_ Jeg klarer ikke å ta det inn, Even min, det spurte de deg ikke om? Som om det er en hverdagslig, normal greie. Helt vanlig å spørre om. En liten opplysning de trenger. _«Er det sant at du har prøvd å ta livet ditt, Even?»_

Evens mumling, det overdrevne åpne kroppspråket, den likefremme, lette forklaringen «jeg var syk, men nå føler jeg meg mye bedre», jeg gaper mens jeg ser på det, hele ansiktet mitt er løst, viljeløst, kroppen min er som en stein, den er urørlig, det eneste jeg føler er vekten av mobilen i hånden min. Jeg klarer ikke å forstå noe av dette. Hvorfor spør de ham? Hvorfor svarer du, Even? Ser de ikke hva det spørsmålet koster deg, Even min? Hvorfor tar de deg ikke inn i armene sine? De sitter med armene i lukkede kryss over sine egne bryst, stenger deg ute. Skal ingen si at det var en jævlig dårlig idé? Even, det var en dårlig idé å tro at det er bedre uten deg. 

«Dere må ikke misforstå, Even er en dritheftig kar». Det er det siste jeg hører fra mobilen før jeg slår av skjermen, lar telefonen falle ned på sofaen. Akkurat det er jeg enig i. Dritheftig, men ikke på tross av at du har prøvd å ta ditt eget liv. Dritheftig fordi du lever likevel. 

Jeg blir sittende i sofaen, stirrer på vannet og det høye fjellet. Jeg skjønner ingenting akkurat nå. Filmen spilles av i en uendelig sløyfe i hodet mitt, jeg hører ordene klart og tydelig, ser Evens ubehjelpelige forsøk på å ta imot. Jeg er sint og jeg er trist, begge følelsene er sterkest, begge er verst. Bildet jeg har på netthinnen gjør meg kvalm. Det er Even, strippet ned til de mørkeste følelsene sine, med en mikrofon foran munnen, vennlige stemmer som graver i ham «værsågod fortell meg om da du ikke orket å leve lengre». 

Det er som på terassen i sted. Hender som holder hodet mitt under vann. Et kaos av vondt, sint, skuffet, trist. Jeg skjønner ikke en dritt. At de spurte, at han svarte, at de trodde det gikk an, at han lot som det var greit.

Den sterke kontrasten mellom Even i filmen og min egen Even er ikke til å forstå. Jeg orker den ikke. Evens ukjente tvillingbror som slår ut med armene og ikke bryr seg, min Even som knapt klarte å hviske ordene frem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You Tube-videoen Isak ser på [kan du se her](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cDKREqGVSxM)


	26. Noe håndterbart

**Noe håndterbart  
23:48 EVEN**

«Jeg tror jeg bare legger meg også, da.» Jeg gjesper litt for syns skyld, strekker meg, rydder ølboksene våre bort fra bordet. Isak gikk bare fra sin i sted. Jonas ser opp på meg, nikker, han har vel bare ventet på at jeg skulle gå etter Isak inn på soverommet. «God natt da. Sov godt.» Jeg går gjennom den korte gangen, holder mobilen min og Isaks caps i den ene hånden.

Isak har vært litt fjern og rar hele kvelden, egentlig helt siden vi kom tilbake fra handleturen. Jeg trodde først at han hadde kranglet med Magnus, for han også har en litt unnvikende og utypisk oppførsel i dag. Ingen vitser og utrop, han har egentlig ikke sagt så mye. Men det virker ikke som det er det heller, Isaks irritasjon er mer rettet mot meg. Vi har nesten ikke snakket sammen, Isak sto og beiset sammen med Kåre helt til vi gikk inn i sjutiden, og etter det har det bare vært øl og overfladisk chilling med gutta.

Jeg har lurt på om jeg har gjort eller sagt noe som har gjort Isak sur, men jeg vet i så fall ikke hva det kan være. Jeg har jo ikke vært her, og alt var bra da vi dro på butikken tidligere i dag. Det jeg vet ganske sikkert, er at det ikke er noen vits i å spørre ham hva som er problemet, om han er sur, om det har skjedd noe med Magnus og ham. Isak er ikke meg, og Isak liker ikke å snakke om hva han føler. Jeg presser ham for langt noen ganger, maser, prøver å få ham til åpne seg. Det er ikke vellykket, for å si det sånn, det virker bare som om det gjør ham fortvilet og stresset. Dette er bare en til greie som vi må gjøre på den måten som funker for oss. Vente til Isak selv har lyst til å si noe om det, eventuelt til han eksploderer i et utbrudd og roper det ut.

Isak sitter i sengen når jeg kommer inn på rommet vårt. Han sitter lent mot veggen, hodeputen står på høykant bak ryggen hans. Han har på seg boxer og den grå hettejakken vår, den er åpen og jeg kan se konturen av Isaks brystkasse i den åpne spalten mellom delene på glidelåsen. Hetten er trukket opp, han sitter med bøyd nakke og blar på mobilskjermen sin. Jeg setter meg ved siden av ham på madrassen, det er første gang vi egentlig er alene i dag. Jeg strekker ut armen, stryker Isaks kinn. Prøver å dekke inn avstanden som er mellom oss akkurat nå. Isak klarer kanskje ikke å snakke om det han tenker, men han bruker ofte kroppen sin når ordene ikke strekker til. Alle de mange timene han har holdt rundt meg, bare vært der, som et fysisk bevis på at det er oss to nå. Knuget meg mot seg, fjernet det vonde i brystet mitt, latt det sive over til seg selv og bli forvandlet til noe håndterbart. Han er avvisende nå, men jeg kan i det minste tilby ham tomsomheten vår. 

Isak sier ingenting, men han ser i alle fall på meg. Så låser han hånden rundt underarmen min og drar meg plutselig over seg, plasserer meg overskrevs på fanget sitt. Det er en brå og bestemt bevegelse. Han legger armene rundt meg, trekker meg ned mot seg, den ene hånden ligger om hodet mitt med et fast press, tommelen stryker kinnet mitt. Det er et kjærtegn, men det er ingenting fjærlett eller mykt ved det, på samme måte som det er noe uvant og hardt i de sterke armene som holder meg. Isaks hånd drar meg ned mot leppene hans, kysset hans er insisterende, tungen hans er hard i munnen min. Det føles ikke bare som kyss og hender på kroppen min, det er Isak som viser med kropp og handling at han gjør krav på meg. Jeg stønner mot munnen hans, denne voldsomme og uventet dominante måten han håndterer meg på, det er underlig opphissende. 

«Vær stille, de andre kan høre deg!» Han hvisker, ordene er mykere enn måten han tar i meg på.  
Alle takene på kroppen min er fastere, hardere, med en større besluttsomhet enn jeg ellers kjenner fra Isak. Han legger hendene på hoftekammen min, trykker meg ned i fanget sitt, samtidig som han med et jevnt press løfter skrittet og gnir seg mot meg. Jeg legger hodet bakover, puster i små hikst, overrasket over at dette også er Isak. Isak kysser siden av halsen min, biter, suger seg fast. Den ene hånden river i knappene på buksen min, åpner smekken med rykkvise bevegelser. Allerede?

Intensiteten girer meg opp også, følelsen av at han skal ha meg, at han trenger meg fort. Han ser meg i øynene, uten smil, men han ser på meg på den måten som jeg har sett tusen ganger. Øynene hans roper det, de kravstore hendene bekrefter det. Han elsker meg. Jeg bøyer meg mot Isak, klynker ordene frem i det han skyver hånden ned i buksen min og griper om meg med et bestemt grep. «Isak, du...»

Isak rister på hodet, en liten bevegelse, «Ikke snakk. Vær stille.» Han vipper meg fri fra boxeren, jeg er allerede klar, det pulserer, banker i pikken, det bruser i ørene mine. Isak er selv hard mot låret mitt, jeg kjenner konturen hans tydelig gjennom det tynne stoffet i undertøyet hans. Han ser ned, øynene hans smalner, tungespissen fukter raskt den kurvede overleppen hans. Jeg trenger ikke å følge blikket hans for å vite hva han ser, jeg er varm, nesten blå, dunkende klar for å kjenne Isaks berøring. Jeg har lyst til å legge hendene på brystkassen hans, flå av ham den grå jakken, kjenne huden hans mot hendene mine. Men blikket hans, de smale øynene stopper meg, det er ikke jeg som fører i denne dansen.

Isak legger hendene på hoftene mine, tomlene er under bukselinningen, han drar klærne mine nedover i skarpe napp. Jeg løfter meg opp på knærne, balanserer på det ene beinet mens jeg trekker det andre til meg, vil gjøre det enklere for Isak å få buksen min av. Jeg blir sittende overskrevs på Isaks lår, t-skjorten og buksen min ligger i en krøll i fotenden av sengen. Jeg er naken, avkledd, beina mine er spredt på hver side av Isak, jeg står stram, men sårbar, like i synsfeltet hans. Jeg lengter etter å kjenne hendene hans på kroppen min, nå føler jeg bare blikket hans tungt på den tynne huden min. Isak slikker leppene sine igjen, ser meg inn i øynene mens han gjør det. Han griper etter hånden min, jeg må strekke armen frem mot ham. Uten å bryte blikket vårt, det mørke blikket hans, de smale øynene, tar han hånden min opp til leppene sine. Han stirrer inn i øynene mine mens han tar meg i munnen, finger for finger. Han holder hånden min i et fast grep, tommelen hans trykker mot håndflaten min når han legger roten av min tommel på tvers over leppene sine. Han bruker min hånd til å skyve sin egen underleppe tilbake, den varme, fuktige innsiden av leppen hans kysser siden av hånden min. Isaks tunge ligger mot huden min, slikker langs hele tommelen, før han åpner munnen og suger fingeren inn. Den myke tuppen av tommelen ligger mot den bløte kurven av Isaks gane, former seg mot munnen hans mens tungen legger seg under tommelen, omslutter den, varmt og vått. Jeg gisper, trekker pusten hektisk, prøver å ake meg nærmere Isak. Han holder opp den frie hånden, håndflaten mot meg, stopper meg før bevegelsen er kommet i gang. Uten å bryte øyekontakten, fremdeles med leppene og tungene om fingrene mine, tar han den andre hånden min. Han drar den mot seg, legger håndflaten min ned i sitt eget fang. Jeg former hånden rundt ham, lar håndflaten anta den samme konturen som den harde bulen. Fingertuppene mine ligger på den mørke, utflytende flekken i det tynne grå stoffet. Isaks mørke øynene smalner enda en millimeter og jeg kjenner munnen hans slippe taket om tommelen min i det han stønner. Jeg verker etter å kjenne Isaks hånd på meg, små, klare dråper trenger seg frem, perler seg, inviterer ham til å gni fingrene sine over meg.

Jeg ser på ham, får et lite nikk før jeg begynner å trekke underbuksa hans nedover. Han slipper hånden min, legger de våte fingene mine mot buksestrikken, bruker sine egne hender til å støtte seg, løfte seg opp av sengen. Det er ikke jeg som fører, dette er fremdeles Isaks dans. Jeg løfter meg selv litt fra fanget hans, hjelper ham å få av de siste klærne. Nå legger han armene rundt meg, trekker meg inn mot seg. Han stopper før vi er helt tett mot hverandre, jeg føler kald luft og varm, myk hud som små blaff mot pikken min. Jeg har lyst til å kysse ham, men Isaks øyne sier fremdeles at jeg skal vente. Den fuktige tungespissen hans glir fort over leppene hans, hendene hans holder meg fast. Han krummer dem om rumpeballene mine, fingertuppene hviler lett i den følsomme huden som runder seg ned mot midten av baken. Han lar fingrene på den ene hånden bevege seg opp og ned i noe som knapt kan kalles en berøring, men jeg føler det som tusen små kyss og strøk. Jeg legger hodet litt på skakke, lener meg forsiktig inn mot Isaks ansikt, spør med blikket om det er greit. Han smiler til meg, rister så vidt på hodet. «Vent litt. Vent litt, Even.» Taket på rumpen min blir fastere, han trekker meg noen centimeter nærmere seg. Isak bøyer ansiktet mot mitt, men han vil ikke kysse. Han gnir nesen sin sakte og mykt mot siden av nesen min. Det rykker gjennom kroppen min, hamrer mellom beina mine. 

Isak legger pannen sin mot min panne, flytter blikkene våre ned. «Har du lyst på meg, Even?» Han hvisker det, stemmen er nøytral, som om han spør meg om jeg liker melk i kaffen. Jeg klarer ikke å svare, min stemme hopper i halsen, kommer frem som et uartikulert stønn. Han legger hånden ned i fanget sitt, armen hans ligger mot magen min, innsiden av håndleddet ligger så tett inntil den harde pikken min at jeg kunne ha kjent pulsen hans gjennom den tynne huden. Men alt jeg føler er brusende lyder, bankende blod, avbrutte, hikstende pust. Han former hånden sin til en c, trekker armen sin mot meg i det musklene i armen strammes. Så legger han fingrene om sin egen pikk, kurven av håndledd og håndflate omslutter min, trekker den mot hans egen. Nå spør jeg ikke lengre, denne dansen er felles nå, Isaks grep om oss forener oss, gjør oss til ett. Jeg legger min egen hånd ned mellom oss, kjenner både meg selv og Isak harde mot håndflaten. Tommelen min glir over de glatte hodene, huden føles som tør silke mot fingertuppen, de våte dråpene som renner mykt fra oss begge blander seg med hverandre i berøringen min. Den andre hånden legger jeg i Isaks nakke, drar ham mot meg og kysser ham. Han har lukket øynene nå, kysser meg tilbake, hans frie arm presser mot korsryggen min. 

Det er egentlig ingen forskjell fra i sted, da Isak førte an og jeg lot meg føres. Han har meg, jeg får ham, det er som et flettverk, en sammenfiltret floke, vi begynner og slutter på flere steder. I kveld trenger han meg, å knuge meg mot seg, fjerne det vonde i brystet sitt. Jeg trenger ikke å vite hva det handler om akkurat nå. Vi kan knuge oss mot hverandre, helt til det går over. Til det blir håndterbart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg må bare si et kollektivt takk for hvordan dere har tatt i mot de to forrige kapitlene, det er deilig at det er flere som føler det jeg føler. Akkurat nå er jeg litt som Isak, litt målbunden, det er så mye bra jeg burde ha sagt til dere, men jeg finner ikke helt de rette ordene. Dere er noen fantastiske lesere <3


	27. En ventil for det som blir for mye

**En ventil for det som blir for mye  
10:36 EVEN**

«Fett! Drar vi nå da?» Mahdi har allerede reist seg fra frokostbordet, griper etter melk og juice for å ta dem med seg bort i kjøkkenkroken. «Vi har liksom bare noen dager igjen, det hadde vært fett å se den selen på fjellet i dag.» Jonas stabler fat og kniver, legger de åpnede pakkene med salami og skinke oppå brødsmulene på det øverste fatet. Han samler tubene med chilliost og majones i den ene hånden og får med seg brødet også ved å trykke kanten av brødposen mellom fingertuppene og kanten på tallerkenstabelen. 

«Du kan gå to ganger da!» Magnus bidrar med gode råd, han har sikret seg den gode stolen ved vinduet og ser ikke ut som om han har tenkt å reise seg for å ta oppvasken akkurat. «Du kan ta resten sjøl da, Mags!» Jeg knipser en smule bort på ham, tar med meg smør, nugatti og en melkekartong, prøver å finne plass til det i kjøleskapet. «Ikke ta nugattien i kjøleskapet da! Even!» Magnus igjen. Jeg spiser ikke de greiene der, smørbar guffe av palmeolje og sukker, det er disgusting. For min del kan boksen stå i kjøleskapet og bli stiv og uspiselig, men jeg skal være grei, jeg setter nugattien inn i skapet, sammen med Bremyktboksen. Isak kommer opp bak meg i det jeg lukker skapdøren, legger en hånd i siden min. Han lener hele kroppen mot min når han strekker seg frem mot skapdøren, hånden hans er over min på håndtaket, åpner døren igjen. «Serr Even. Bremykt må stå i kjøleskapet! Er det faktisk umulig å huske det?» Det er et deilig smil i måten han hakker på meg nå, det smitter til meg, jeg vrir meg rundt, vrir meg inn i armene hans. «Du er så flink Isak. Flink til å følge regler.» Jeg holder hendene om Isaks nakke, pjusker og puser med fingrene i håret hans. Han har armene rundt meg, jeg føler lette strøk på den nakne huden rett over bukselinningen min. Den dårlige stemningen mellom oss er punktert etter den intense stunden vi hadde sammen i går, om noe er Isak ekstra kjærlig og oppmerksom overfor meg i dag. 

«Djeez. Få dere et rom, da!» «Øh, eller. Ikke.» «Vi satt liksom våkne i stua i går.» «Dere burde klare et par timer som selvstendige personer nå!» «Naaw. De er søte da. Evak!» Magnus, Mahdi, Jonas. De snakker som én person igjen, den ene avløser den andre, alle stemmene er fulle av undertrykt latter, mobbende på den måten man bare plager de man virkelig liker. Jeg gir dem en tommel opp, klarer ikke å la være å le. Isak gjemmer ansiktet mot halsgropen min, men jeg kjenner det på hvordan ansiktet hans trekker seg oppover, på den varme pusten fra munnen hans mot stoffet i t-skjorten min, han smiler han også.

«Skal vi ikke heller være med på båttur da? Det hørtes chill ut, med den jævlig smale og lange fjorden han snakket om. Det er sikker seler der også, Mahdi!» Magnus er ikke keen på fjelltur. Helt siden Kåre inviterte oss med i går har Magnus tydelig hatt lyst til å være med på kombinert fiske- og kosetur inn den lange fjordarmen som ligger ved siden av vår vesle hyttefjord. «Mags, det er bare plass til tre, Kåre sa det.» Jonas og Mahdi himler litt med øynene, vi har hatt denne samtalen et par ganger allerede. Kåre sin oransje og hvite plastbåt er for liten til at alle fem kan bli med. «Da ligger vi i fjorden som en flodhestræv, uten fremdrift,» som han selv knegget fornøyd da han skulle forklare det. 

«Nei, men dere kan dra.» Isaks stemme skjærer gjennom den lette stemningen i hytta. Han har snudd seg, lener seg mot kjøkkenbenken ved siden av meg, støtter seg på hendene han holder i kryss bak seg. De andre snur seg mot oss, ser forvirret ut. «Skulle vi ikke chille sammen i dag da? Vi drar på fjellet, faen, skjerp deg da, Magnus!» Jonas er kontant, no nonsense. Men Isak fortsetter, bruker et argument jeg aldri har hørt før. «Bare dra med Kåre. Even og jeg, vi har lyst til å være sammen bare oss i dag.» Ingen smil, han bare avleverer ordene, ferdig. Ser på de andre, men ikke på meg, er det noe utfordrende i blikket? Nøder han dem til å prøve å komme med et motargument? Jonas ser granskende tilbake på ham, han rynker pannen, trekker øyenbrynene sammen. Ser ut som han har lyst til å spørre om noe. Magnus bare nikker «Ja, iamwitchaman! Evak vil ha alone time, gotcha!» Han peker med begge armene, skyter med imaginære pistoler mot Mahdi, Jonas. «Vi drar med båten. Mahdi, stikker du og gir beskjed til Kåre, eller? Nei, jeg blir med!» Mahdi ser forvirret fra oss, til Magnus, sjekker Jonas' blikk. Jonas trekker på skuldrene, litt oppgitt, jeg får inntrykk av at han værer drama, «Ja, okei. Da blir det båt da.» Magnus og Mahdi går kjapt mot gangen, ut for å finne Kåre. 

Jonas ser fortsatt forskende på Isak, går noen skritt mot oss. Det ser ut som han vil si noe, og det føles som jeg er i veien for ordene hans. Jeg lager meg et ærend til spisebordet, påtatt opptatt med å hente de siste få tingene som står igjen. En ostehøvel, et kaffekrus med en grå puddel på. Jeg hører jo det han sier likevel, men Jonas har ryggen til meg, han snakker til Isak, ikke til meg. «Går det bra, Isak? Er alt chill?» Jeg somler med vilje, soper sammen noen smuler med hånden, skraper litt på noe størknet som sitter fast på voksduken, kjenner at det blomstrer noe i magen, en følelse som velter seg oppover, setter seg i halsen, gjør at jeg må svelge. Samle meg litt. Jeg er ikke helt der med Jonas, han er Isak sin, ikke nær med meg. Men jeg har lyst til å knuseklemme ham akkurat nå, gi ham en stille takk for at han ser Isak og for at han tør å spørre, selv om jeg er her og selv om det sikkert er jeg som er problemet. Isak svarer mumlende, «Nei, ass, jeg bare..., Even og jeg var jo nesten ikke sammen i går.» Jeg ser i øyekroken at Jonas dulter Isaks skulder med knyttneven, ser på ham, sjekker at det stemmer, at det ikke er noe der som Isak ikke vil si. Jeg retter meg opp, ser ut av det store vinduet, må jage bort noen tårer. Når det funker, når Jonas ser ham, da gir han Isak noe han trenger om han skal holde ut med meg. En hånd, en mulighet til å si noe, en ventil for det som blir for mye. 

De står plutselig like bak meg ved bordet, Isak strekker seg etter kikkerten som henger ved siden av bokhyllen. Jonas' hånd ligger noen få sekunder på ryggen min, han holder den helt i ro. Jeg snur hodet mot ham, ser kanskje litt overrasket ut, uforstående. Han sier ikke noe, men han smiler med lukket munn, nikker litt, himler kjapt med øynene i Isaks retning. Smilet jeg gir ham tilbake er enormt mye mindre enn den svære klumpen som slår ut i full blomst i meg nå. Han er ikke mest min venn, men jeg er med i flokken hans likevel.

«Faen! Se da! Det er niser der!» Isak på kne på pinnestolen, med den gamle, svarte kikkerten foran øynene, albuene hvilende i vinduskarmen, ivrig i stemmen. Det gjør ikke den skjøre blomsten i brystet mitt mindre, akkurat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg må bare gjenta meg selv: tusen takk, dere. Takk for at dere leser, takk for at dere gir meg kommentarer, takk for at dere ser ting i teksten min, takk for at dere også er glade i Isak og Even. Jeg ante ikke hvor personlig det er å skrive, hvor usikker man kan bli når man viser det man skriver til andre. Men det er sånn, man legger hjertet sitt frem og venter spent på hvordan det blir tolket. Det er spennende! Skremmende ;-) 
> 
> Takk til det lille skrivekollektivet mitt, dere er gull for pågangsmot og litt smuldrende selvtillit <3


	28. Et sykt fett bilde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for betalesing, nyttige kommentarer, litt heiarop og masse morsom skravling underveis Pagnilagni og Evakyaki. Dere, ass <3

**Et sykt fett bilde  
12:22 ISAK**

«Skal vi kjøre opp på fjellet, eller? Er liksom ikke helt badevær?» Even står tett bak meg, har lagt armene rundt meg, ser ut av vinduet sammen med meg. Båten med Kåre og de andre tre er en liten prikk som beveger seg besluttsomt utover i fjorden. Bort fra dette. Jeg ser etter den, følger den med blikket, lurer på om vi burde blitt med. Jeg vet ikke om Even føler uroen min, han også, om han ser at det er like lurt om vi finner på noe, bare kommer oss litt vekk fra fjorden, fjellene, hyttekosen. Jeg svarer ikke skikkelig, bare blåser luft ut av munnen, leppene mine blafrer slapt. Jeg er tiltaksløs, det føles tryggere enn å ta en beslutning, bestemme seg for noe. Alt har en bismak av feil.

«Jeg finner noe mat vi kan ta med. Kakao?» Han sier det ut i luften, med kinnet sitt mot kinnet mitt, jeg skjønner det ikke helt, men jeg blir så sykt rørt av måten han sier det på. Han er ubekymret, han er så jævla lykkelig. Det irriterer meg og jeg vet at det ikke er innafor. Jeg holder ham om håndleddet, prøver å dra ham frem til meg, vri kroppen hans rundt min egen. Han ler, snubler litt, folder de lange armene sine rundt meg, drar meg inn i en av de klemmene som får meg til å smelte litt inn i ham, til å bli enda mer Even sin. Jeg har bøyd hodet mot brystkassen hans, hører de rolige hjerteslagene, suset i kroppen hans, kjenner det trygge presset som omslutter ryggen min, haken hans om hviler mot toppen av mitt hode. Even. Han er alt jeg vil ha, men likevel mer enn jeg får til noen ganger. Hjertet hans slår mot brystet mitt, demper den stressede rytmen av følelsene der inne. Det er kanskje akkurat nå det er mulig å si noe.

«Jeg er sint på deg.» Jeg sier det nesten lydløst, med leppene mot Evens bryst. Han hører det ikke. «Hva sa du? Sa du noe? Isak?» «Nei. Det...det var ingenting.» Jeg bare sier det som kommer av seg selv, tar muligheten til å utsette. Feigt, Isak. Jævlig fake.

* *

Kjøreturen opp på fjellet er svingete. I følge gps'en skal vi ca 740 meter opp fra nullpunktet innerst ved fjorden, jeg vet egentlig ikke om det er mye eller lite. Hvor høyt er et standard fjell? Veien er jævlig svingete, om antallet buktninger samsvarer med stigningen, så er dette det høyeste fjellet på vestlandet. Vi får knapt kjørt hundre meter før Even må bremse ned, skifte gir og langsomt kjøre rundt en 180 graders sving. Så girer han opp igjen, akselererer bilen, kjører nye hundre meter, og gjentar bremsingen, nedgiringen, svingingen. Vi er ikke halvveis og jeg merker at magen er ferdig. Jeg åpner vinduet mitt litt, slipper inn kjølig luft. Prøver å se rett frem, ut av frontvinduet. De bratte hengene på utsiden av veien frister ikke som mageberoligende utsikt. 

«Går det bra? Du er så stille?» Even konsentrerer seg om kjøringen, ser ikke på meg når han spør. Jeg er egentlig glad for det, jo fortere vi kommer oss vekk fra dette svinghelvetet, jo bedre er det. Det har samlet seg spytt i munnen min, det kom med den vemmelige kvalmen som bølger i halsen. Jeg svelger fort, trekker inn litt luft fra vinduet. «Fint. Det går fint. Bare stopp når vi kommer opp.»

Det verste er jo at jeg ikke vet om det egentlig går fint. Om det gir seg når vi kommer opp. En liten stemme langt der inne prøver å minne meg på at det ikke bare er den svingete veien som er problemet. Dette med Even og filmen, det er noe jeg burde si, spørre om, en greie som vokser seg større mellom oss hvis vi ikke tar den frem. Det føkker opp magen og hodet mitt nå, vokser allerede i meg. Det er bare det at Even er så glad. Så bekymringsløs akkurat nå. Jeg vil ikke være den som dytter i ham, brekker noe. Det er en rolle jeg trodde jeg var ferdig med, en rolle jeg prøvde å rømme fra da jeg flyttet inn i kollektivet. Hadde det ikke vært så jævla trist, så kunne den ironiske symmetrien nesten vært morsom. 

_«Herregud, Isak, hvordan du skuffer meg! Kan du aldri la meg få ha det bra? Må du alltid ødelegge alt for oss?»_  
Mammas stemme. Alltid helt rolig når disse spørsmålene kom. Variasjoner over det samme temaet, hvordan jeg knuste hennes glede, hvordan jeg minnet henne på at hun var utilstrekkelig. _«Må du alltid være en arrogant drittunge? Plager det deg at jeg hadde det fint nå? Er ingenting av det jeg gjør bra nok for deg? Alt jeg gjør er for deg og likevel er det ingenting som holder, som er bra nok! Kan jeg ikke én gang få oppleve at du er fornøyd, Isak?»_  
Mamma. Låst fast i sin egen oppfatning av virkeligheten. Sin egen egosentriske tolkning av mine meninger. Jeg visste det som regel i det ordene kom ut av munnen på meg, visste det akkurat for sent til å svelge dem igjen. Det var ikke lurt å mase for mye, ikke lurt å minne henne på at jeg aldri har likt leverpostei eller jordbærsyltetøy, dumt å si at jeg ikke ville bruke genseren hun hadde strikket. Veldig dumt å spørre om vi ikke kunne ha det mer ryddig hjemme, om hun kunne være så snill å kle på seg en joggebukse når Jonas var på besøk. Pappa? Jeg tror han mest prøvde å hjelpe seg selv når han lot som alt var normalt, vanlig, akseptabelt hos oss. _«Du vet, mamma blir så lett stresset. Kanskje du kan ta litt hensyn, Isak?»_

Hensyn. Alltid til alle andre. Umulig å la det jeg trenger ta plass, når det er så mye annet som står der allerede. Som nå. Jeg trenger å snakke om den klumpen som vokser, ta den frem og se hvordan den egentlig ser ut. Men Even. Han er så glad. Det er uutholdelig å være den som får ham til å føle at det ikke var den rette måten å ha det på i dag.

«Vil du gå ut en tur? Se på utsikten?» Even har stoppet på parkeringsplassen ved toppen av fjellet, platået ved enden av den svingete veien fra helvete. Jeg åpner døren, trekker takknemlig lungene fulle av kald og frisk fjelluft, det kjennes litt lettere et kort øyeblikk. Even er på vei bort til den lange muren som går langs kanten av den asfalterte plassen, han har mobilen i hånden, klar til å dokumentere fjellet og den karrige naturen. Jeg aner det vel allerede. Det svære utkikkstårnet, det lange brettet som peker utover mot den svingete, snirklete veien vi nettopp kjørte på. Ikke noe for meg.

«Isak? Gå ut der da, så tar jeg et bilde?» Even er tilbake hos meg, peker mot trappen opp til tårnet like ved siden av oss. Jeg har ikke lyst til å gå ut på utkikkspunktet, heller ikke for at Even skal få tatt et spektakulært bilde. Det er naturstridig å bevege seg på gjennomsiktig underlag som stikker ut over et stup og jeg har ingen ønsker om å stå der og se den dype avgrunnen mellom føttene mine. Det er vel en grunn til at fjellet stopper der det gjør, burde være tydelig for alle at det ikke er meningen å prøve å gå i luften utenfor kanten. 

«Å, kom igjen da, Isak! Det blir et sykt fett bilde! Det er jo ikke farlig!» Even smiler, keen på et ferieminne. Han stryker vekk en krøll fra pannen min, tommelen kjæler et par ganger over kinnet mitt. Jeg smiler, det er svakt, halvhjertet. «Okei. Hvis det er så jævla nødvendig?» Vi går opp trappen til tårnet, stopper ved utgangen til plattformen. Jeg kan vel gjøre det for Even, gi ham det bildet han har lyst på da. Det føles for sent å si i fra nå, Even vil hate seg selv for ikke å ha skjønt at jeg faktisk virkelig ikke vil.

«Bare to sekunder for bildet, så kjører vi videre?»  
Even pusher, maser litt for mye, presser meg litt lengre enn jeg har lyst til å gå. Han skjønner det ikke, han tror at jeg kødder, at jeg koketterer med at jeg ikke tør. Jeg vet at han aldri ville ha fortsatt å mase ellers. Men dette er ikke kødd, min sannhet må vel nesten være fasiten, jeg står her og ser at det kun er noen usynlige centimeter med glass som holder meg fra å falle ned i ingenting.

«Isak! Pus! Bare gå kjapt ut på plattformgreia, så tar jeg noen bilder!» 

Jeg får ikke helt til å smile, kvalmen bølger i magen. Han ser så jævla glad ut, så sykt giret på å få tatt bildet sitt. Evens glede gjør det umulig for meg å si i fra, jeg vil ikke være redskapet som sabler ned den store entusiasmen han har akkurat nå, som gir ham dårlig samvittighet for at han ikke forsto hvordan jeg har det. Jeg går et skritt bakover, ut på plattfomen, det gynger fra magen, en bølge som går gjennom hodet, jeg klarer ikke å la være å se ned. Føttene mine står i luften, under meg er det tomt. Foran meg et sted står Even, med et kamera i hånden, dokumenterer det han tror er et øyeblikks ferielykke. 

Viljen min slår seg av, det er noe mer basalt som kobler seg inn, som strekker ut armen min og lar stemmen min si de fire ordene som må ut mellom oss.

«Even, jeg er redd.» 

Jeg lukker øynene, men hører og sanser hvordan Even tar trappen opp til plattformen i store skritt, bretter lange armer rundt meg, faste hender på skuldrene mine, drar meg bort fra glasset og tomheten. Holder meg tett på det tryggeste stedet jeg kjenner og sier de stille ordene jeg trenger å høre.

«Hvorfor sa du det ikke?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, her var jeg igjen, long time no see. Håper dere er her fremdeles også <3  
> Endelig et nytt kapittel - jeg vet at det er noen som har ventet veldig. Men. Noen ganger tar det litt tid å finne de rette ordene og noen ganger kommer rett og slett verden utenfor litt i veien. Jobb og unger og nordiske seriedager og sånt. Jeg kommer til å skrive på denne historien helt til den er ferdig, det kan dere stole på. Så håper jeg at dere orker å vente litt ekstra av og til <3


	29. Det føles ikke som jeg synes det burde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pagnilagni og Evakyaki - den beste heiagjengen! Dere betyr mer for meg enn jeg tror dere vet <3

** Det føles ikke som jeg synes det burde **

** 13:31 EVEN **

  
Landskapet her oppe på fjellet er et helt annet enn nede ved fjorden. Vi er over alle de steile og bratte fjellene, vi går egentlig oppe på toppen av det som tårner over oss ved hytta. Det er ingen trær her, kun lave busker og et par nakne, bladløse og forvridde pinner som stikker opp av jorden. Det er likevel frodig og grønt, gress og bærlyng dekker bakken på hver side av den smale nedtråkkede stien vi går på. Det flate og nakne terrenget gjør meg urolig, det føles fremmed og skremmende, minner meg på alt jeg ikke er. Det er ingenting flatt ved meg, jeg er fjelltopp og fjordbunn. En svingete, smal vei som balanserer mellom den steinete skråningen ned og den bratte fjellveggen opp til toppen.  


Det store vidsynet her oppe, de avrundede fjelltoppene, bruset fra rolige bekker, stille fjellvann uten en krusning, det skulle virket harmonisk, beroligende. Det skulle gitt energi. I stedet rister det i meg, skaker, gir meg tanker som jeg ikke trenger. Er det sånn de har det, de andre? Er fjorden og fjellene like skremmende for Isak som fjellheimen er for meg? Jeg griper etter hånden hans, fletter fingrene mine inn i hans, han klemmer hånden min tilbake. Ser skrått opp på meg, smiler litt, tungespissen fukter leppene før han spør, «Skal vi drikke kakao nå, eller?»   
  


Det er kjøligere enn ved fjorden, det blåser friskt og skarpt. Vi er bare sånn halvveis bra kledd, Isak har på seg en mørkeblå anorakk vi fant på knaggrekken i gangen, stoffet er mykt og tynt og langt fra goretex og skallklær. Han minner meg om en gammel filmplakat, Fjols til Fjells, eller noe. Jeg har lånt en strikkegenser med fargerikt mønster over brystet og ryggen, vinden blåser rett gjennom og ermene er for korte, de rekker meg et stykke over håndleddet. Vi har kakao i Mikke Mus-termosen og knekkebrød med baconost. Det burde føles idyllisk, som en tur på femtitallet, burde bli et minne vi kan snakke om når vi ligger i badestampen som rynkete femtiåringer. Men det føles ikke som jeg synes det burde.   
  


Jeg liker ikke det som skjedde med Isak i sted. Eller, egentlig mer det som skjedde med meg. Jeg så ham ikke, jeg var bare opptatt med meg og det jeg ville. Hørte ikke på ham når han prøvde å fortelle meg at alt ikke var bra. Var den kjæresten som jeg frykter at jeg egentlig er. Han som ikke klarer å være bra for Isak. Han som er en belastning for ham, ikke en styrke. Det store barnet som Isak må ta hensyn til, som ikke gir noe tilbake, ingenting annet enn bekymring. Vi sitter i gresset, jeg sitter mellom Isaks åpne bein, lener meg mot ham. Kjenner ham bak meg, men ser bare det store, vide, åpne foran meg.

«Even?» Isak holder armene tett rundt meg, jeg merker hvordan han spenner kroppen, klemmer meg tettere til seg mens han sier ordene stille, langsomt. Kinnet hans er mot bakhodet mitt, jeg kjenner den varme pusten hans mot huden øverst på halsen. Han bøyer ansiktet inn mot meg, presser nesen og munnen mot halsen min, den kalde nesetippen hans treffer like under hårfestet på siden av nakken min. Armene er sterke rundt meg, jeg kjenner innsiden av lårene hans trykke mot hoftene og lårene mine. Det frister å bare synke inn i favntaket hans, la ham holde meg, passe på meg. Men det lille spørsmålet i navnet mitt, den myke sårheten i stemmen, setter meg i alarmberedskap, jeg retter meg i ryggen, kroppen min beveger seg uvilkårlig noen centimeter bort. Jeg klarer så vidt å få frem et «Ja?», det er fullt i pust og en plutselig redsel. Er det her det skal skje? Er det her Isak skal fortelle meg at det er for mye, at ansvaret, alvoret, angsten overskygger gleden og kjærligheten? Skal vi ha den samtalen nå? Han elsker meg, det vet jeg. Jeg vet det like sterkt som jeg vet at jeg elsker ham. Jeg tviler på alt annet i livet, jeg klarer ikke å unngå det, men dette er noe som jeg tør å stole på. Jeg stoler på at han elsker meg, men jeg stoler ikke på at han kan orke å holde ut med meg.

  
«Hvorfor fortalte du meg ikke om den filmen? Med Elias og de?»

Ordene er stille, myke, kroppen hans omslutter meg, pusten hans er på halsen min, han viser meg så tydelig han kan at han er her, uansett hva svaret mitt er. Likevel står setningene fast i halsen min, jeg har ikke lyst til å si noe, vil ikke ta dette frem. Jeg svelger, lyden er øredøvende, bevegelsen av adamseplet mitt føles voldsom. Jeg rister på hodet, vrir meg ut av armene til Isak, snur meg slik at jeg sitter vendt mot ham. Fjerner blikket fra den vakre, men skrekkelige utsikten, låser det på Isak i stedet.   
«Isak, jeg... hva mener du?» Jeg ser på ham, han vil ikke helt møte blikket mitt. Jeg fortsetter, det går av seg selv, som om luften her oppe ikke tåler taushet lengre.  
«Jeg har jo fortalt deg om den?»

Jeg lyver, begge to vet det, og løgnen er ikke helt hvit heller. Jeg har ikke sagt et ord om filmen til Isak, tvert i mot, jeg har unngått å nevne den og bare satset på at den stille skulle gå under i massene av lignende greier på nettet. Trodde det var bra sjanse for det, egentlig, Isak er ikke veldig giret på å være mye sammen med Elias og de andre. Tviler på at han er deres største YouTube-fan heller. Jeg vet jeg må følge på med noe mer, før Isak spør om det han egentlig lurer på.   
«Eller har jeg glemt det? Sorry ass. Men har du sett den nye? Den spinner-challengen?» Klumsete og uelegant forsøk på temaskifte, jeg ser tydelig på Isaks ansiktsuttrykk at han ikke har tenkt å følge samtalen i min retning. Han ser ut som han har bestemt seg for noe, en liten stram rynke er synlig mellom øyenbrynene hans. Jeg har lyst til å strekke ut hånden, stryke rynken flat med tommelfingeren min, fjerne det som plager Isak, late som jeg tror at et stryk med hånden er alt som skal til.

«Du har nok glemt det ass.» Isak ser ned, piller på snoren i anorakken sin. Trekker pusten raskt, som om han tar sats. «Det var ikke så fett å finne den selv.» De siste ordene kommer stille, de smyger seg under huden min og klemmer til. De treffer og det føles fortjent. Likevel prøver jeg å omgå temaet en siste gang, aner at dette kan bli en større samtale enn jeg føler meg trygg på. «Jeg skjønner ikke helt hvorfor du spør om det nå? Vi hadde det fint nå, må vi snakke om den latterlige filmen?»

Jeg snakker for fort, jeg har reist meg, står foran ham, han ser liten ut der han sitter i gresset, trist.   
«Jeg har egentlig lyst til at vi skal snakke om det. Even.» Han ser ikke helt på meg, det er som han selv ikke helt tror på at ordene kom fra ham. Likevel kommer det flere  
«Jeg bare... det føles som om jeg har gjort noe feil. Når du bare står der og snakker om at du ville ta livet ditt. Jeg har liksom venta på at du skulle si noe mer. Om det. Hvis du ville.» 

Isak ser opp på meg, han må vende øynene oppover for å få øyenkontakt med meg, store, grønne øyne som søker etter et holdepunkt i mine kaotiske blå. Jeg vil så gjerne gi ham det, men jeg har ikke nok fast grunn under beina til meg selv akkurat nå. Det passer bare ikke. At Isaks stille og rolige stemme skal skape et så andpustent oppstyr i mine egne følelser. Jeg kommer ikke på noe å si, prøver bare å puste, kontrollere den sterke impulsen som veller frem og vil la de destruktive og irrasjonelle tingene vokse i meg.   
  


Irritasjon, sinne, en følelse av å ikke bli forstått, ikke ha kontroll over meg selv, husk at du ikke er frisk. Små og knivskarpe stikk av ødeleggende tanker som ikke skal frem, som ikke er bra for meg, heller ikke for oss. Jeg låser all energien min rundt det lille ordet  _ oss _ . Puster all selvkontroll rett inn i det viktige ordet  _ oss _ . Oss. Jeg rykker litt til når ordene mine likevel er litt hardere, litt høyere, litt mindre vennlige enn de føltes i munnen min, i sekundet før jeg slapp dem ut. 

«Du har jo ikke gjort noe feil!» Jeg ser av det lille rykket som går gjennom Isak at jeg må ha ropt. Jeg bruker noen sekunder på pusten igjen, før jeg setter meg ned foran ham. Knærne mine synker ned i det myke underlaget, noe vått brer seg i stoffet på knærne av jeansen min. Jeg vil si unnskyld for at jeg ropte, unnskyld for at jeg ikke fortalte om filmen, unnskyld for at jeg har latt Isak føle at han ikke er bra nok, selv om jeg ikke ante at han følte det sånn. Men alt låser seg i halsen, stopper opp i en umulig knute av vondt, forbudt, unødvendig, opprivende.   
  


Isaks fingre piller fremdeles på kanten av anorakken, jeg flytter min egen hånd bort på låret hans, legger den sånn at fingertuppene mine så vidt rører ved fingertuppene hans. Jeg kjenner musklene i låret hans spenne seg under håndflaten min. Vi sitter sånn noen minutter, jeg puster og lar fjellet og stillheten dempe noe av det som skrek høyest i brystet mitt. Venter til jeg er rolig, trygg før jeg spør, «Skal vi gå litt mens vi prater?» Jeg flytter hånden min, legger den over Isaks, kjenner en brå og skarpt definert ilning i magen når Isak snur sin egen hånd og stryker min tilbake, lette bevegelser over huden mens han nikker mot bakken ved siden av oss,  
«Kan vi ikke heller legge oss i gresset her? Ligge her og snakke?»

 

Vi strekker oss ut på gress og bærlyng, ligger lange og flate ved siden av hverandre. Ser opp i den bleke himmelen. Det er for kaldt, vi ligger med siden av kroppen tett mot hverandre, Isaks venstre hånd i min høyre, fingrene våre tvinnet og flettet i en uendelighet av glidende bevegelser.

«Du vet jo alt om det allerede. Jeg har ikke mer å fortelle om det?»   
Det. Det finnes selvsagt ord for  _ det _ . Men de er voldsomme, så fremmede i munnen, får folk til å rykke nesten umerkelig tilbake og sperre øynene den ørlille ekstra anelsen opp. De setter en lapp på meg, et merke som man ikke klarer å glemme om man først har sett det.

  
«Vet jeg alt? Vi har snakka om det én gang.» Isaks hånd klemmer min mens han snakker, holder meg fast, holder meg i vater. «Jeg fikk følelsen av at jeg ikke skulle spørre deg noe mer om det, at du ikke kunne snakke om det?» Tommelen hans stryker opp og ned langs roten av tommelen min, kontinuiteten i bevegelsen er beroligende, moter meg opp til å smake på ordene selv. Selvmordsforsøk. Prøvd å ta livet sitt. Jeg vil ikke at det skal være meg. Vil ikke at mitt aller mest fortvilede øyeblikk skal spres i hviskelek mellom folk jeg ikke har vært nær nok til å fortelle det til selv. Jeg klemmer Isaks hånd tilbake, sier ingenting. Tror jeg vet hva Isak skal si. Kommer jeg til å gjøre det igjen? Har jeg tenkt på det flere ganger? Jeg lukker øynene og venter, lurer på hva jeg skal si. Lurer på om vi tåler det om jeg sier at jeg ikke vet.

  
«Jeg kjente deg ikke igjen i den filmen, Even.» Ordene blir hengende mellom oss, Isaks hånd ligger stille i min. Jeg hører at stemmen hans har en liten bevring i bunn når han fortsetter, «Jeg vil ikke at du skal være annerledes bare fordi du er med meg.» Det er så annerledes enn det jeg hadde forventet, jeg klarer ikke å ta det skikkelig til meg. Det handler ikke bare om meg likevel. Stemmen hans farer gjennom hodet mitt, jeg kommer ikke på noe jeg kan si for å forklare Isak hvordan det egentlig er. At det er sammen med ham jeg er meg selv. At det er ham jeg kan fortelle alt til, også det som er for vanskelig å si.

  
«Jeg føler meg litt som en idiot. Når jeg liksom...geiter rundt, da, og ikke spør noe mer om det, fordi jeg tror det er det du trenger, og så bare sitter du foran et kamera og forteller at du prøvde det. Prøvde å ta livet ditt. Og viser det ikke til meg engang. Da er det jeg som gjør det til en big deal, da? Jeg som har misforstått hvordan du føler det?» Isak snakker fort, innbitt. Jeg burde si at han tar feil, det er jeg som er idioten, men det er bare en av grunnene til alt er blitt som det er blitt. Jeg slipper hånden til Isak, legger meg over på siden, med armen bøyd under hodet. Lar fingrene på den frie hånden stryke lett over kinnet hans, bittesmå berøringer av fingertuppene mine. Huden hans er myk og varm, jeg ser en liten antydning av et smil i munnviken hans, kjenner at han lener ansiktet mot hånden min.

«Isak. Jeg er jo annerledes når jeg er med andre.»  
«Hva mener du?» Isaks stemme er liten, ingen pust, bare tre forte ord.

«Det er på grunn av deg.» Jeg kjenner at han stivner til i kroppen, han misforstår meg. Jeg skynder meg å snakke videre, gjøre det så tydelig jeg kan at det er på grunn av Isak, men på den beste måten som finnes. «Du prøver ikke å rette meg ut. Forandre meg.»   
Jeg bøyer hodet mitt mot hans, de myke hårene i pelskanten på hetten hans kiler mot nesen min. «Prøver ikke hele tiden å få meg til å gå en annen vei.» Stemmen min er blitt tjukk og seig, det er som om den vegrer seg for å gi lyd til dette. Jeg er en klisjé, beskriver det som er inni meg med alt for store ord. Klarer ikke å slutte å forfølge bildet av Isak som går sammen med meg. Følger meg på den smale stripen av vei som er det akseptable midtpunktet mellom kaos og svart. Hjelper meg å være midt i det, en hånd i min hånd også når jeg har tråkket utenfor, gått på en av stiene ved siden av en stund. Et brannmannsgrep om håndleddet når jeg trenger å trekkes over til fast grunn igjen, trygg og sterk om armen min, det er umulig for hånden min å gli, for meg å bli mistet. Umulig for meg å slippe hånden hans, den har meg selv når jeg ikke vet at det er dette jeg vil.

Isak svelger, beveger på seg, han vil sette seg opp. Han griper meg om armen, trekker meg også opp i sittende stilling. Han ser ned i fanget sitt, hendene ligger urørlige. Jeg ser at han nøler, lurer på om han skal si noe. Han løfter blikket og ser rett på meg før han snakker.   
  


«Det føles ikke akkurat som du går med meg, da. Når du er akkurat som en helt annen person når du ikke er med meg.» Han stopper litt, ser litt til siden, på fjellene, fortsetter å snakke uten øyekontakt. «Er du sikker på at det ikke er sånn du egentlig er? Eller vil være? Tilbake til sånn du var før? Før du ble syk, før du traff meg?»

«Jeg vet ikke hvordan jeg egentlig er. Jeg prøver bare å være meg selv. Trodde det var det du ville også?»

«Ja, selvfølgelig vil jeg det. Jeg bare vet ikke hvordan du er når du er deg selv.»

 

Jeg kjenner det godt, det gjør vondt. Ordene er så små, stille, og likevel skjærer de i hodet mitt, de slår meg, rister i meg, minner meg på at jeg er utilstrekkelig, at jeg ikke er det Isak trenger. Han trenger at jeg sier noe, men jeg vet ikke hva det er han må høre. Jeg trenger ham for å være lykkelig, for å virke, men alt jeg gir ham tilbake er usikkerhet og bekymringer. Jeg har tatt feil, overvurdert min egen betydning når jeg trodde at han fikk en gnist av lykke tilbake fra meg.

«Jeg kan jo uansett ikke være sånn som jeg var før. Jeg er ikke den personen mer. Er det ikke du som pleier å si det, da? At alt drittet er med på å gjøre meg til meg?» Det er noe bedende i stemmen min, jeg føler meg avkledd, uten noe å skjule meg bak. Ingen sinte ord eller dårlige spøker som kan avlede og skjule sannhetene mine. Alt det ble blåst bort i sted, nå er det bare meg og Isak, oss. Og en mengde med ord som kan gjøre det bedre eller verre.

Jeg griper etter Isaks hånd, holder den mellom begge mine. Hånden hans er slapp, uten tonus, ligger stille mellom mine urolige fingre. «Du skjønner jo hvorfor jeg ikke har vist deg filmen, eller?»   
  


_ Er det sant at du har prøvd å ta livet ditt?  _ Det var som å åpne en kjærlig innkjøpt, men totalt feilslått julegave. Som å sitte foran julegranen, med bestemor spent foran seg. Som å åpne papiret og se at hun har sett feil, tatt feil pakke i butikken, kjøpt jentehipster til meg i stedet for CK-boxerne jeg ønsket meg. Den ubegripelig sterke pinlige følelsen på bestemors vegne, ment godt, men blitt så feil. Det voldsomme ønsket om å late som alt er bra, takke så fort og overstrømmende at ingen andre legge merke til det, legge pakken sammen med de andre gavene, med papiret halvveis på, sånn at ingen andre skal se det og slå en spøk, skyte et lattermildt blikk. Overkompenseringen for å døyve opplevelsen av at cringe og klein holder på å ta over. Tusen takk bestemor, den var kjempefin, ja, det var den rette, kjempefin, tusen takk. Feie det under teppet, bli ferdig med det, smile og vinke og late som alt er som det skal.  _ Er det sant at du har prøvd å ta livet ditt?  _ Jeg ble så overrumplet. Stiv inni meg, stivnet i en uforklarlig blanding av skrekk, skuffelse og uutholdelig pinlig kleinhet. Turde ikke å si at det ikke var greit. Ville bare svare, ville bli ferdig med det, ville ikke la dem forstå hvor feil det var av dem å spørre på den måten.  _ Er det sant at du har prøvd å ta livet ditt?  _ Og så er Isak der. Lillebroren som frydefullt roper ut i stuen at du har fått jentetruse! Haha, bestemor har kjøpt feil! Jeg føler det som ham, men klarer likevel ikke la være å prøve å glatte over.

Isak klemmer fingrene mine tilbake, legger den andre hånden over mine hender. «Nei faen, Even. Jeg skjønner ikke hvorfor du ikke fortalte meg det. De skulle ikke ha spurt deg sånn.»

«Jeg skamma meg for dem. For at de ikke skjønte det. De er vennene mine. De mente ikke noe dårlig med det. De skjønte ikke hvor utrolig dust det var.» Jeg er enig med Isak, men likevel vil jeg forsvare dem, gi godkjennelsen min til noe som svei og skadet meg.   
  


«Det var mye mer enn dust.» Isak møter endelig blikket mitt igjen, nå er det jeg som ser ned i gresset. 

«De behandler meg ikke noe annerledes fordi jeg er syk. Hvorfor skal de ta hensyn til det da?» Jeg klarer ikke å slutte med å unnskylde dem, selv om jeg ser at Isak er irritert og uenig.

«Er det liksom dem til de gode dagene da, og meg til de hvor det ikke går så bra?» Det er kommet noe utfordrende i blikket til Isak, jeg føler en stigende fortvilelse for at jeg ikke klarer å forklare det for ham, ikke klarer å fortelle ham det så tydelig som jeg føler det. Uten Isak er de gode dagene også dager hvor det ikke går så bra. Men ordene sitter i halsen, i en seig tåke av alt det jeg føler at jeg ikke burde føle. Alt jeg får ut er «Nei, det er ikke sånn.»

«Kan jeg si noe til deg, Even?» Jeg nikker, selvfølgelig nikker jeg.

«Jeg har aldri vært viktigst for noen. Jeg har aldri betydd mest. Det har alltid vært så mye greier. Med mamma, pappa som ikke egentlig var der. Bare masse ting å ta hensyn til.»

Det former seg en isklump i magen, frosten sprer seg utover i kroppen min, lammer meg. Han snakker jo om meg også, det er mye greier med meg, mye Isak må ta hensyn til.

«Unnskyld, Isak. Jeg vil ikke være mer du må ta hensyn til.»

«Nei! Jeg er ikke ferdig.» Isak har samlet hendene mine mellom sine, stryker håndbakene mine med tomlene sine. Han ser på meg, blikket hans er nesten svart, pupillene er store, selv her på det lyse fjellet. «Greien er at det ikke er sånn nå. Jeg vet at jeg er viktigst. Viktigst for deg. Og jeg blir så jævlig redd for å miste det. Jeg blir så redd for at det ikke er sånn du vil at det skal være. Hvis du egentlig er han fyren som jeg så på den filmen.»

 

Det svarte blikket hans, hendene som holder mine fast. Han er modig, han stoler så sterkt på oss og på det som fletter ham sammen med meg, at han tør å si det. Tør å si det høyt selv om jeg tror at han føler det som meg, han kjenner sikkert også en redsel for at ordene kan ødelegge noe som ellers hadde fått ligge i fred. Han setter mine ord i gang også, sparker dem opp med alt jeg ser i øynene hans. Det er greit at gråten min er stygg, med varme og tykke tårer, med snott. Det er lov. Dette øyeblikket kan være stygt og vakkert samtidig. 

«Jeg trenger deg. For å klare å være meg.» Jeg hvisker det, håper Isak hører meg. Han lener seg frem, legger kinnet sitt mot kinnet mitt, mot alt det våte. Hvisker mot øret mitt, «Jeg trenger deg også.»

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg vet at det er mange som har ventet igjen nå. Det er livet sin skyld. Noen ganger blir det unntakstilstand og ting tar lengre tid enn man vil at de skal. Akkurat nå er jeg innlagt på sykehus sammen med jenten min på to år. Hun har brukket beinet sitt og må ligge noen uker på ryggen med foten i strekk. Da blir det liksom ikke krutt og futt i fic-skrivingen. Men innimellom Fantorangen og Pocoyo, Mikkel Rev og alle slags beslektede figurer, får jeg da hakket ned noen ord. Så det kommer mer, håper dere har litt tålmodighet med oss.
> 
> Og så håper jeg at dere føler sammen med Isak og Even hvor viktig denne samtalen var for dem <3
> 
> Setter som alltid kjempestor pris på å høre fra dere som leser - dere er de beste leserne!


	30. Catch phrase

**Catch phrase**

**17:34 EVEN**  
  
Vi er kalde, litt frosne når vi endelig er på vei mot bilen igjen. Vi har sittet inntil hverandre i gresset, pratet mer om vennskap, om Mikael, Jonas og de andre gutta. Kysset hverandre, kjent på nærheten, fortroligheten. Hvisket det til hverandre. Jeg elsker deg. Varmet hendene våre på den bløte og myke huden på den andres mage, rykket til med små hvin når de iskalde fingrene trykket seg mot huden, listet seg ned og hvilte med fingertuppene rett under buksestrikken. Ledd av hvor cringe det var den gangen gutta snakka om hvor ekkelt det måtte være å kysse noen med skjegg. Forsiktig gnidd kinnet mot den vidunderlige huden på den andres kjeve. Kysset igjen, hvisket det. Jeg vil aldri være uten deg. Hvisket tilbake. Det skal du aldri. Aldri mer.  
  
Den ene skoen min er våt etter at jeg tråkket i en liten dam, vi går hånd i hånd og den nedtråkkede stien er for smal for oss begge to.  
  
Isak kniper meg lett i hånden, drar i armen min.   
  
«Men du. Even? Slapp'a, jeg har deg? Serr? Det er catch-phrasen din?»   
Han dulter i skulderen min, slår hoften mot min mens vi går, ser skrått opp på meg, et ertende flir på leppene.   
  
«Litt rart at jeg aldri har hørt deg si det, da? Eller? Aldri «slapp'a Isak, jeg har deg. Hva skjer med det da?»   
  
Det er et regnskyll som veller over meg, en foss av lettelse så intens at jeg kjenner øynene mine igjen blir blanke av tårer som veller opp. Det er virkelig i orden, alt er faktisk greit. Etter alt som er blitt sagt, og det som ikke er sagt ennå, så har Isak meg fremdeles. Vil ha meg likevel. Jeg løfter på øyenbrynene, dulter ham tilbake, trekker ham inn i armene mine, kysser ham, mumler det mot munnen hans «Shut up du, da. Jeg har deg!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To oppdateringer så fort? Hva skjer med det, da? Vil bare si at jeg ikke slutter å skrive på Er vi lykkelige nå? (ellers kjent som babyen min), selv om jeg har en liten legeroman på siden. Får så mye inspirasjon når man er låst inne på sykehus ;-)


	31. Uunværlig for meg - TB til våren 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tilbakeblikk til en gang på våren i 2017

**Tilbakeblikk**

**Uunværlig for meg**

**VÅREN 2017**  


Isak og Even ligger i gresset på Bygdø, lukter den salte fjorden, hører måkene hyle over seg. Det er noe som ikke stemmer med Even, Isak vet det, han har sett Even gå rundt fjern og stresset i dagevis, gumlet på lydløse ord som ikke vil komme ut. Nå ligger de i gresset og Isak hører hvordan Even trekker pusten igjen, han vil si noe, men det blir ikke til ord, han slipper pusten langsomt ut i stedet, snur hodet og ser på Isak.  


«Det er fint her.» Det blir Isak som bryter stillheten.

«Ja.» Even snur seg igjen, stirrer opp i himmelen. Han gjør den greien hvor han former begynnelsen på lydløse ord med leppene.  
  
_Jeg skjønner ikke hvordan jeg skal få begynt, hvilke ord som bør komme først. Er alt forandret, ødelagt mellom oss når Isak har fått vite alt?_

 

Isak snur seg over på siden, fingrene hans beveger seg lett i Evens ansikt, fra tinningen til kjeven, stryker over leppene. Han syns han må si noe. Prøve å hjelpe Even i gang.

«Hva tenker du på?» Even snur seg fremdeles ikke, ser bare rett frem, opp på skyene som beveger seg langsomt, usynlig.  


_Der. Der hjalp Isak meg med de første ordene. Kan jeg fremdeles bare si noe ufarlig og utsette det enda en gang? Er det siste gang vi skal ligge sånn, fortrolig, trygge? Ødelegger jeg Isak nå? Ødelegger jeg meg for Isak?_

 

«Jeg tenker på at jeg har lyst til å fortelle deg noe.» Der. Der kom de første ordene. Isak kjenner at kloen i brystet er der.

«Fortell. Du kan fortelle meg alt.» Stemmen hans er rolig, mye roligere enn kaoset som bygger seg opp inni ham.

 

Even stirrer fremdeles rett frem, rett opp, ser ikke på noe.

«Vet du hvorfor jeg ville at vi skulle dra ut hit?» ordene hans kommer fort, stemmen er liten.

«Nei?» Isak ligger fremdeles på siden, men han har trukket hånden til seg. Kroppen hans forbereder seg på noe, men han vet ennå ikke hva.

 

«Jeg vil ikke at du skal se på ting hjemme hos oss og huske på denne samtalen.»

De ordene treffer Isak rett i magen, kloen i brystet griper et kjapt tak. Hva faen er det som skjer nå? «Ok. Even?» Nå er det hans stemme som er liten.

Even snur seg ikke, men han har Isak i sidesynet. Isak som ikke klarer å smile.

 

«Jeg prøvde å ta livet mitt.»  
_  
Isak, jeg angrer. Jeg angrer på at jeg sa det._

 

Even sier det med sin minste stemme, men de ordene har sin egen vilje, de skriker og gir gjenlyd i luften mellom dem. Han våger ikke å snu seg mot Isak, tør ikke å se på ham. Han lukker øynene og angrer. Angrer på at han ikke kunne la Isak få slippe å bære dette også.

  
I det samme det siste ordet er sagt, kjenner han styrken av Isaks armer. Isak som legger armene rundt skuldrene hans, trekker ham mot seg, holder ham tett inntil brystet sitt. Han hører stemmen hans helt tett ved øret, ørliten, men sterkere og høyere enn noe annet han har hørt før. «Heldigvis lever du.»

_Isaks armer. Isaks sterke armer. Heldigvis lever jeg._

  
De ligger sånn lenge, Isak slipper ikke Even, han roper ikke, han spør ikke, han mener ingenting. Even er tom, utslitt av å ha sluppet fri den grusomme setningen. Han har ingen tårer, ingen smil, han bare ligger med lukkede øyne og er Even. Even i Isaks armer.

_Han roper ikke, jeg vil bare ligge stille her og være meg, med Isak rundt meg._  


Når han våger åpne øynene, ser han rett inn i Isaks store, mørke øyne.

«Unnskyld, Isak.» Det er det eneste han kan si. «Jeg visste at jeg kom til å såre deg.»

Isak bryter ikke blikket. Evens øyne, de er fremdeles blå, med gnister og funkler som Isak vil fortape seg i, det er fremdeles Even. Stemmen hans er myk og varsom når han svarer «Dette forandrer ikke en dritt.» Ordene treffer Even som et kjærtegn, han ser opp i skyene igjen, de svarte tankene krymper litt. Han hadde forventet oppskrik, høye ord, bebreidelser, spørsmål, hvorfor, hvordan. Ikke dette. Ikke hviskede ord som treffer ham som kyss.  
  
_Det er bare ord, men ord som er Isaks kjærlighet, ord som krymper vekk tankene mine. Alle skriker, roper, spør. Isak hvisker kyss._  


«Vil du fortelle meg mer om det?» Isak stryker Evens kinn, lar hånden ligge der, holder ham. Han vil vite, han vil ikke vite, han vet ikke hva han skal høre nå.

«Jeg var så skuffet over meg selv.» Even ser ned, tårene vokser i øynene hans, tykke, skarpe, vonde. «Først var det bra, jeg laget film, tegnet, hadde prosjekter, idéer, hang ut med Elias og Mikael og de gutta. Tok medisinene. Var ansvarlig. Og så raknet alt sammen likevel. Uten at jeg fikk med meg at det holdt på å skje.» Even blunker, det renner tårer på kinnene hans. «Jeg gjorde så mye syke greier, jeg orker ikke å snakke om det.»

_De tårene skraper som nåler på huden min._  


«Du trenger ikke å snakke om det.» Isak stryker bort tårer fra Evens kinn med håndflatene, trekker ham mot seg igjen. «Jeg trenger bare å vite det som du har lyst til å fortelle meg.»

_Hvis jeg forteller deg det, hva gjør du da? Jeg vil ikke at du skal være redd, jeg vil ikke skremme deg, men dette har skjedd. Løper du fra meg om jeg forteller deg mer?_

 

«Uansett hvor mye jeg prøvde, så gikk det til helvete likevel. Jeg klarte ikke å holde meg frisk. Jeg tok ansvar og likevel rotet jeg alt til. Og alle sto rundt og ropte. Mamma, Sonja, Mikael og de andre. Alle visste bedre enn meg hva jeg burde gjøre. Det var det eneste som var igjen å gjøre. For å unnslippe hodet mitt og tankene mine.»

_Det eneste jeg trodde jeg hadde igjen å gjøre. Jeg var verdiløs, unyttig, et problem. Det ville være lettere for mamma, for Sonja, for Mikael å bare begynne på nytt uten meg._  


Isak holder Even, kjenner våte tårer mot halsen sin, kinnet sitt. Han vet ikke om det er hans egne eller Evens, de blander seg, det spiller ingen rolle, de gråter begge to. De ligger tett sammen i gresset, måkene skriker over dem, vinden blåser lett, fjorden er stille.

_Men så tør jeg å tro på at jeg er verdifull for deg. viktig for deg som du er uunværlig for meg._  


«Du er aldri alene mer nå.» Det er Isak som sier det, men ordene er like mye til ham selv som til Even. De er myke og stille, fyller luften rundt dem, de hamrer seg inn i dem.  
Ett sekund av gangen.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for alle de fine kommentarene <3
> 
> Dette er faktisk den aller første spede starten på "Er vi lykkelige nå?" Første versjon av denne teksten ble skrevet til Elise tidlig i sommer en gang, hun spurte meg så pent om jeg ville prøve å skrive noe for å vise den samtalen som vi virkelig håpet at Isak og Even hadde hatt, men som vi aldri fikk se. Så prøvde jeg på det, da, og merket at jeg hadde lyst til å skrive mer om dette. Så, Elise, tusen takk for at du hadde lyst på denne samtalen <3 Den er litt forandret og utbygget her, men kjernen er den samme.
> 
> Det er en del som har sett at jeg har begynt å skrive på en liten fic til, i tillegg til denne - og så er det en del som er bekymret for at det betyr at denne blir nedprioritert. Til det kan jeg egentlig bare si at det er dette som er babyen min. And nobody puts baby in a corner! Så det er ingen grunn til å ringe barnevernet ;-)


	32. Bare akkurat dette

Bare akkurat dette

18:04  
ISAK

«Lurer på om det er pizzastein på hytta, egentlig? Glemt å se etter det. Vet du?» Even har snakket om pizza hele bilturen ned fra fjellet. Om at deigen han laget i dag tidlig sikkert er ferdig heva nå. Langtidsheving. Kjempelurt. Mye bedre enn de ferdigdeigene fra kjøledisken. Én hvit pizza med purre og spekeskinke, to med kjøttdeig og masse digg ost. Kanskje litt salat, hvis ikke Magnus har spist alle tomatene. Jeg har sittet med hodet lent mot sidevinduet, sett på ham, ikke klart å la være å smile over den fine kjæresten min, som er så gira på å lage sommerens beste pizza. Tenkt på øl, på hvor digg det skal bli å sitte i den grønne kløete ullsofaen, med en pils i hånden, varme meg på Even, høre om hva de andre har gjort i dag.

Vi kunne ikke se båten til Kåre da vi parkerte i sted, det er tomt både ved flytebrygga og på den oransje kulen ute i vannet. «De er sikkert dritsultne når de kommer tilbake! Skal vi lage fire pizzaer? Kjipt om det ikke er nok.» Even stresser litt, jeg vet ikke helt hva jeg skal si. Tror ikke at han slutter å bekymre seg for om det blir nok mat uansett hva jeg sier. «Du kan sikkert lage fire. Hvem sier nei til masse pizza, liksom.» Prøver litt halvhjertet likevel, snakker til ryggen hans mens vi går oppover stien fra parkeringsplassen.

Vi stopper opp litt på terrassen rett utenfor hytta, det er nesten automatisk. Et siste kort stopp for å se utover fjorden, før vi skal inn. Jeg legger armene mine rundt Even, åler hendene mine inn under stoffet i den blå strikkegenseren han har på, holder ham fast når han leende prøver å sno seg vekk fra de iskalde hendene mine.  
«Prøver du å drepe meg med de hendene, eller?!»  
«Er du pysete, Even?»

Evens kinn og nese er kald mot halsen min, det iser deilig nedover ryggraden når han såvidt slikker huden min med tungespissen, før han kysser meg rett under øreflippen. Det er som om tungen hans brenner, det lille slikket føles glovarmt i kontrast til den kalde nesen. Jeg sniker hånden min ned under linningen på buksa hans, under strikken på bokseren. Lar fingertuppene kile i det lille, bløte søkket i huden, akkurat der hvor ryggen slutter og rumpen begynner å runde seg. Det går et lite skjelv gjennom ham, skuldrene skaker et par ganger når han legger sine egne armer tettere om skuldrene og nakken min, trekker meg nærmere mot seg. Jeg lukker øynene, prøver å tømme hodet et øyeblikk, trekker pusten dypt og bare lar alt det andre flyte ut sammen med den langsomme utpusten. Pizzadeig, øl, fjelltur, gutta, alt det vi snakket om, som ikke lengre er usagt mellom oss. Lar det bare sveve vekk i den kjølige kveldsluften. Jeg trenger ikke å tenke på det nå. Trenger ikke egentlig å tenke på noe. Det er nok å bare være her, akkurat nå. Mine armer rundt ham som har sine armer rundt meg.

«Du?» Even snakker mot håret mitt, jeg kjenner pusten hans varm mot siden av hodet mitt. Jeg sier ikke noe, bare gnir ansiktet mitt mot siden av Evens hals, snuser inn lukten av ham. Jeg kjenner egentlig mest vind og bærlyng og kjølig hud, men under de friske, kalde luktene ligger det en anelse av noe som det ikke går an å beskrive. En lukt som holder meg like stødig og tett som Evens armer. Det lukter hjemme på en måte som jeg ikke helt forstår.

«Tenk om du ikke hadde sagt noe, da.» Han mumler det mot hodet mitt, munnen og nesen hans er gjemt i håret mitt. Jeg tror han snuser meg til seg også, er det jeg som er hans hjemme?  
«Mhm.» Det er mitt beste svar, egentlig. Jeg er litt ferdig snakka. Skjønner plutselig den greia med at det kan koste en person noe å få sagt det som er blitt for stort å svelge. Er drittlei av den tunge, numne følelsen jeg har hatt i meg helt siden i går, den svære sandsekken med tanker om Even, om mamma, om meg. Den blir vel aldri borte, men det er store hull i den nå, det drysser og renner fra den. Det gikk an å snakke om noe av det som stakk ut. Men ikke nå. Nå har jeg lyst til å sope restene vekk, være ferdig med dem.

«Skal vi ta en dusj? Før de andre kommer tilbake?»  
Jeg slipper taket mitt om Even, kjenner at han lar armene sine falle ned langs sidene av meg. Jeg tar ham i hånden, går foran ham mot inngangsdøren, hører at han ler bak meg.  
«Hallo! Har du det så sykt travelt med å komme i dusjen?»  
Jeg har det. Ikke for at jeg vil knulle Even opp etter veggen, eller noe. Jeg bare trenger å kjenne ham, hele ham, tett mot meg. Trenger å være et sted hvor det bare er oss, avslutte alt vi har snakket om med det som det egentlig handler om. For meg, da. Men jeg er ganske sikker på at det handler om det samme for Even også.

Vi går fullt påkledd inn på det knøttlille badet, vi sparket kun skoene av oss i vindfanget før vi gikk inn. Det er ingen som drar i den andres klær, vi kler av oss selv, legger klærne på den lave hyllen ved siden av vasken. Jeg hinker, spretter på venstrebeinet mens jeg prøver å dra den andre foten ut av den trange jeansen, jeg vet at det ser latterlig ut, men det gjør jo ingenting. Even drar hele buksen sin ned til anklene, tråkker på den og holder den nede med en fot mens han prøver å befri den andre foten. Vi dulter borti hverandre med albuen, baken, Even må strekke ut en arm og støtte meg så jeg ikke velter over doen.  
«Det er for lite plass her inne, ass! Jævla dass!» Jeg ler, mens jeg tråkker ut av bokseren, kaster den bort på stabelen med klærne våre. Even bare ser på meg og fosser over i fnis og latter, jeg vet ikke hva som er morsomt, men klarer ikke å la være å le selv. «Isak, det er jo som den sangen, du vet, Cez? Håper du har plass på dass!» Han ler og smiler så åpent og stort, det er et av de sykt smittende latterkickene hans, men det er mer. Vi står her nakne sammen og ler så det kniper i magen og vi ikke klarer å stå oppreist, med tårer som ikke er triste og en lettelse som smeller i kroppen.

Jeg rygger inn i dusjen, drar Even etter meg inn under den varme vannstrålen. Trekker ham så tett mot meg som det er mulig å få ham. Vannet treffer oss i toppen av hodet, først perler og stråler det av fra håret, som små gjennomsiktige strå som står ut i luften. Så trekker vannet inn i håret, gir oss hver vår flate og gjennomvåte parykk. Evens lange lugg er mørk av væten, den ligger helt ned i øynene hans. Jeg stryker håret hans bakover med den høyre hånden min, lar tommelen gli langs hårfestet hans, tror at jeg ser alle de samme tingene jeg selv føler i øynene hans. Den venstre armen min ligger på ryggen hans, albuen min er i korsryggen hans, armen ligger på skrå over ryggen. Håndflaten min er åpen og flat mot Evens skulderblad. Jeg vil være større, sterkere, viktigere enn jeg er, jeg vil beskytte Even mot alt som kan skade ham og såre ham. Jeg vil presse vekk det inne i ham som ødelegger, som lyver til ham og sier at han ikke er nok. Evens armer er rundt meg, en hånd er i nakken min, trekker ansiktene våre mot hverandre. Det sitrer i brystet mitt når han kysser meg, han er så myk og forsiktig. Kysser meg sånn som jeg har lyst til å kysse ham. Jeg hører at det slamrer med dører i gangen, hører Magnus og Mahdi snakke høyt rett utenfor baderomsvinduet. Gleder meg egentlig litt til å spise pizza, høre om båtturen, chille med de andre. Men ikke ennå. Ikke helt ennå. Nå er det bare akkurat dette. Oss to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for at dere holder ut med en litt tregere oppdateringsfrekvens for tiden. Det er Verden Utenfor og livet generelt sin skyld, det blir ikke alltid tid til å prioriere skrivingen. Men for de som er bekymret for at historien ikke blir ferdig - ikke vær det, da. Det kommer mer!


	33. Langt der fremme er det fjell som stopper og holder fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siste kapittel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er lov til å bli litt emosjonell når jeg poster det siste kapittelet i den historien som alt sammen begynte med for meg? Ja? For det er noe spesielt med Er vi lykkelige nå? - denne historien har satt i gang så mye bra, og den har lært meg så mye om hvordan jeg liker å skrive og hva jeg liker å skrive om. Det viktigste er likevel alt det andre som kom sammen med historien - blant annet følelsen av å ikke være aleine i den. Dere som har lest historien, både dere som har lest fra begynnelsen, mens jeg skrev, og dere som har kommet til etterhvert, dere har betydd utrolig mye. Da jeg postet det første kapittelet i fjor sommer, hadde jeg aldri trodd at jeg ville få så mye tilbakemelding, og jeg hadde i alle fall aldri trodd at dere ville fortelle meg så mye om hvordan det var å lese og hva dere så og følte i historien. De fine kommentarene fra dere lesere gir en helt egen dimensjon til skrivingen, det vil jeg aldri slutte å fortelle dere. ❤️ Dere er viktige for historien og motivasjonen, kanskje mye viktigere enn dere tror. 
> 
> Og så må jeg nevne dere tre som jeg har funnet gjennom fanficskrivingen - og som jeg håper føler dere har funnet meg også. Dere tre som er langt forbi å kjenne meg som Frieda nå, og som vet hvor needy jeg er, hvor usikker, hvor nevrotisk og selvrettferdig, hvor vanskelig det er noen ganger, og hvor lett og inspirert det er andre ganger. Jeg er så glad for at skrivingen ikke trenger å være en ensom ting.
> 
> Nå som jeg skulle prøve å skrive den vanskelige og vemodige avslutningen, har de vært med på lasset, disse tre fine, om de ville eller ikke (men jeg tror at de ville, da). Dere ❤️ ❤️ ❤️  
> Takk til Pagnilagni for hjerter og tommelopp og noe tøys om sletteklare greier, og til Peer for så dedikert gjennomgang og gode kommentarer at jeg måtte grine. 
> 
> Og aller mest vil jeg si til deg, Evakyaki, at du har betydd uvurderlig mye for Er vi lykkelige nå? - du vet det selv, det er masse av deg i teksten, mellom linjene og i dem, og dine tilbakemeldinger har vært unikt viktige, helt tilbake til da jeg var baby-Frieda og prøvde å finne stemmen min. For noen runder vi har gått i denne teksten, og så gøy og vanskelig det har vært, vondt også noen ganger ❤️ Det du gjorde nå til slutt, da du fant de løse trådene, det ble jeg så ubeskrivelig rørt av.

**14:12 EVEN**

“Det føles egentlig som vi har vært her på hytta sykt lenge nå!” Mahdi er svett, han har slengt t-skjorten fra seg og skyver trillebåren oppover bakken mot hytta i shorts og bar overkropp. Den er tung, full av ujevne steiner i lyse gråfarger som glitrer i solen.  
“En uke liksom, herregud, savner du mora di, eller?” Magnus lener seg over rekkverket på terrassen, følger flirende med på Mahdi som gryntende skubber trillebåren foran seg.  
“Det bare føles som mer enn en uke, men det er bra da, det er jævlig digg å være her!” Mahdi tar imot vannflasken Magnus rekker ham, spruter et par stråler med vann over hodet, før han drikker noen slurker.  
“Fy faen, Mahdi! Det der ser så sykt porno ut! Hæh! Isak, ikke sant? Ikke sant det så porno ut?” Magnus snur seg mot oss, med vilt oppsperrede øyne og munnen i et stort og vantro flir, som om han nettopp så for seg mer av pornofilmen enn akkurat det dryppende vannet som var innfallsvinkelen.

Isak har akkurat satt seg ned på det lille berget som går langs langsiden av terrassen, han sitter bak meg med et bein på hver side av kroppen min. Han lener seg frem og kysser meg på øret, et flyktig og fort kyss, før han retter seg i ryggen og drar t-skjorten sin kjapt over hodet. Jeg kjenner huden på brystet hans mot den bare ryggen min når han legger armene rundt meg og drar meg mot seg, det kiler iskaldt og kriblende gjennom meg, på tross av den stekende varme solen. Magnus stirrer fremdeles glisende på oss, og jeg er bevisst at Isak nikker og sier noe om ja, kanskje litt porno, da. Men alt jeg egentlig får skikkelig med meg er at han stryker meg lett over brystet med fingertuppene, at ringfingeren og langfingeren hans snublende glir over brystvorten min og at han gjør det med vilje, for det ligger tyngde i måten han liksom fraværende beveger hånden.

“Fyyyy faen, Isak!” utbryter Magnus, men det er meg han setter øynene i og det eneste jeg kan gjøre er å smile og prøve å blunke, skjelmsk eller kanskje litt stolt, for jeg er faen så stolt av Isak akkurat nå. Og så utrolig glad for at han føler det sånn, at han kan kødde med Magnus og stå med full tyngde i at han elsker meg, også her ute, med Magnus’ nysgjerrige og krevende blikk. Ikke at jeg tviler, det er en ting jeg ikke kan tillate meg å tvile på, ikke når Isak viser meg det med alt han er.

Jeg vrir hodet til siden og ser på ham, jeg ser sikkert overrasket ut, for han smiler til meg, bøyer seg mot øret mitt og hvisker “Går det bra? Er det okei?” Jeg nikker, vrir meg behageligere på plass mot ham, får et fort kyss på munnen. “Mmmm”, svarer jeg, og den lille lyden slipper fri så mye anspenthet og usikkerhet som jeg ikke visste at hadde tatt plass i meg nå.

“Et par runder til nå, gutter, så gir vi oss!” Onkel Kåres stemme buldrer rundt hushjørnet, jeg må le når jeg ser hvordan både Mahdi og Magnus ruller med øynene og okker seg. Jeg har ikke dårlig samvittighet for å slappe av nå, Jonas og jeg har tross alt tilbragt hele formiddagen på hyttetaket og skrapt mose med hver vår gamle oppvaskbørste, det føles fullt ut fortjent å sitte i solen og nyte den siste dagen vår her.  
“Vil dere i båt etterpå? Vi kan ta en tur til Leirvika? Ta med badikk!” roper Kåre, og jeg kjenner at det kunne vært fint med et bad og en tur på sjøen, fint som en avslutning, eller kanskje mer som en ny tradisjon, for Isak og jeg skal jo tilbake hit, det føles helt sikkert.  
“Keen på båttur og bading?” spør Jonas, før han slenger seg ned i den blomstrede fluktstolen som står på gresset. Vi ser på Mahdi og Magnus et par minutter, de fyller de to slitte trillebårene med stein og stønner og banner på vei opp bakken, det ser ut som de prøver å ignorere Kåres ertende tilrop om at de må ta i nå, kom igjen nå gutter, da han var på deres alder pleide han å løpe opp bakken.

“Nei”, sier Isak til slutt, han drar ordet ut. “Jeg er egentlig mer keen på å gå en tur. Ut der som veien slutter.” Han legger hånden på hoften min, flytter den langsomt til den ligger øverst på låret mitt, den ene fingeren hans ligger akkurat i bøyen som hverken er torso eller bein, han kjenner garantert hvordan senene strammer seg til av den uventede berøringen. Jeg merker i alle fall hvordan hånden hans får det til å ulme nederst i magen min.  
“Er du keen på det, Even? Bby? Eller vil du heller bli med å bade?”  
“Vi kan godt gå tur”, sier jeg. Jeg blir med ham til veiens ende, udiskutabelt, til verdens ende også.

*

«Det er jo fjelltur, da, vi skal ikke bare gå på veien, liksom, vi skal videre, det er siste sjanse i dag, vi drar jo i morgen!» Isak prøver oppgitt å forklare hvorfor vi ikke blir med i båten, men at vi kommer om noen timer, vi blir med å grille, det er bar en liten tur.

Vi har gått ned sammen med de andre, de går allerede i badetøy og skjønner ikke hvorfor vi heller vil vandre langs den buktende, asfalterte veien. Jeg vet det ikke jeg heller helt, men jeg tar Isaks utstrakte hånd og trekker på skuldrene.  
“Jeg har bare lyst til å se hvordan det ser ut der, liksom.” Isak går noen skritt bakover mens han snakker, trekker meg med seg, det ser ut som han leter etter ord å forklare det med, selv etter at de andre tre har begynt på bakken ned til stranden.  
“Syns du det er dumt?” spør han plutselig. “Ville du heller badet?”  
Jeg rister på hodet, slipper hånden og legger armen om skuldrene hans i stedet. “Nei, jeg vil heller gå her sammen med deg”, sier jeg, og det mener jeg.

Vi går langsomt på den sommervarme asfalten. Trærne på fjordsiden er overgrodde og høye, det er sjelden jeg helt har oversikten over vannet og den storstilte utsikten, men vi har sett den ofte nok fra stranden, det føles som om jeg vet hva som er bak alt det grønne uansett. Isak bærer på den flettede strandkurven vi fant på rommet, den rosamønstrede badehåndduken ligger sammenbrettet øverst.  
“Hva har du i kurven?” spør jeg, men det virker ikke som han oppfatter det, han snor armen sin tettere rundt livet mitt og sniker fingrene innunder linningen på shortsen min, hviler hånden mot den bare huden på den nederste delen av magen min.  
“Commando, Even, så digg!” Han ser skrått opp på meg, beveger leppene på den måten som betyr at han ber om et kyss. Jeg smiler og kysser ham, dovent, men kun fordi jeg vet at vi har uendelig mange kyss å gå på. Vi kysser og holder armene rundt hverandre mens vi slentrer fremover mot der veien slutter, jeg aner ikke hvor langt det er igjen, ikke Isak heller, tror jeg.

*

  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159275814@N07/28431149828/in/dateposted-public/)

“Er det her?” Isak ser forskende rundt seg, fra veien som gikk over i lysegrå grus for noen hundre meter siden og nå er i ferd med å drysse ut i gress og noen områder med fuktig jord. Det bobler i meg, en foss av små gode følelser, de presser seg frem som latter og et smil jeg ikke klarer å stoppe, heller ikke når jeg ser at Isak blir litt frustrert.  
“Bby, nå er du bare uimotståelig søt!” sier jeg, og legger armene rundt ham, trekker ham til meg i et kyss. Han gidder ikke å spille fornærmet, han møter meg med tungen sin, virvler den rundt min et par ganger før han trekker seg ut av kysset og griper hånden min igjen.  
“Da går vi litt videre. Vi fortsetter litt.”

“Du ser det, det var det Kåre sa, og det stemmer faen meg. Det er her!” Isaks stemme er glad, han snur seg fort mot meg og det er noe hektisk over ham nå, som om han ikke kan vise meg det fort nok, alt det som er overalt rundt oss nå og som truer med å overvelde meg allerede.

“Kom, Even, kom!” han fletter fingrene sine sammen med mine, leier meg ned bakken, ut på den brede gressletten. Utsikten er nesten for stor, det er på grensen til å være for mye. Til venstre for oss er den lange, smale fjorden som ikke har vei, kun det mørke vannet som knytter bygden helt innerst med oss som står her. Til høyre er den lille, vante fjorden vi kom fra, den som er en del av familien til Isak, og kanskje på en måte min også, nå som jeg er Isak sin og han vil være min. Og foran oss er det så stort og åpent, med en uendelighet av vann, som likevel ikke er uopphørlig, for langt der fremme er det fjell som stopper og holder fast.

«Jeg ville vise deg dette.» Isak hvisker mot halsen min. «Mamma har et bilde herfra. Av oss, da jeg var liten. Det er… egentlig et bra minne.»  
Jeg får ikke til å svare noe, alt setter seg fast i halsen og føles for oppstyltet, som om jeg prøver å si at jeg forstår hva han mener, og det gjør jeg jo ikke, ikke helt. Isak gir meg noe nå, holder en liten bit av det jeg ennå ikke kjenner i ham frem mot meg, og jeg vil ikke skrape i tilliten hans ved å si alt det feile. Jeg kysser pannen hans i stedet, kysser munnen hans når han vender ansiktet opp mot meg, og det jeg føler nå har jeg ikke ord for å beskrive uansett.

Det ligger fem-seks store steiner midt på sletten, gigantiske, kvadratiske steiner som ligger strødd og gjenglemt i alt det grønne. Isak nikker mot dem, ler litt.  
“Kom, baby!” sier han, og går noen skritt foran meg, på den måten som han alltid klager over når det er jeg som gjør det. Han setter fra seg den flettede vesken, og pakker ut et pledd som han må ha rullet jævlig effektivt sammen, det er nesten utrolig at han har fått plass til det. Han brer det ut i gresset og setter seg på det, holder hånden ut mot meg. “Kom, da, Even baby. Legg deg her hos meg, da.”

“Skal vi ta et bilde da, av oss, her?” Jeg spør mens jeg setter meg ned ved siden av Isak, tenker at det kanskje hadde vært fint med enda et bra minne fra det samme stedet, og et bilde av oss to nå ville vært bare godt.  
“Har ikke tatt med mobilen”, svarer han, mens han drar meg ned til seg, liggende på det rutete ullteppet som hører til i hytta. “Vi må finne på et annet minne, ass”, mumler han mot munnen min, og jeg vet jo ikke om han mener det jeg tenker på nå, men ordene snor seg sakte gjennom meg og får meg til å flytte meg nærmere ham. Jeg kaster et blikk oppover mot stien vi kom fra, mindre diskret enn jeg trodde jeg gjorde, for Isak ruller seg rundt på ryggen og trekker meg over seg, samtidig som han puster myke ord mot ansiktet mitt. “Det er ingen som ser oss her, baby, jeg deler ikke deg med noen, aldri, vi er aleine her.” Prikkende, svimlende, bittesmå ord som ikke skulle betydd så mye som de gjør kanskje, men de farer gjennom meg som små åh som gir meg denne raspende, kilende følelsen som er så god at den gjør vondt og om ikke Isak hadde kysset meg og latt hendene sine gli over den bare huden på ryggen min nå, så hadde jeg grått. Det vet jeg. For jeg tenker jo på ham, at jeg vil skjerme og beskytte ham fra alle som stirrer og peker og ikke ser at det vi har sammen er mer enn at vi er like, det er jo forskjellene våre som gjør at luften glitrer og dirrer mellom oss. Og så tenker han på meg, kanskje på den samme måten, at han vil verne om meg og passe på meg.

“Her ute? Er du sikker, Isak, på at du vil det?”  
“Helt sikker på at jeg vil det, med deg.”  
“Det er litt crazy, ass.”  
“Ja…. nei, synes du? Vi må ikke, hvis du ikke har lyst.”  
“Shut up baby. Har alltid lyst på deg, alltid.”

Vi sier ikke mer, ikke på lenge, jeg tror ikke jeg tenker noe heller, bare fokuserer på oss to midt i alt det uendelige her, skyene, himmelen, sjøen og fjellene som står grunnstøtt og rammer oss inn, holder oss på plass der vi må være, og for mitt tilfelle er det enkelt nå, det er her, akkurat her. Vi er begge nakne, sammenfiltret på det solvarme pleddet, Isaks lepper er hovne av kyssene våre, jeg kjenner ham hard og våt mot meg, kjenner hvordan jeg selv er beinhard mot magen hans, og det er en uendelighet i dette også, jeg kjenner den i brystet mer enn i hodet. Det er så vidt jeg klarer å klarne stemmen nok til å få frem de ordene jeg har lyst til å si.  
“Isak, kjærstenmin, knull meg, kan du, vil du det?”

Han sier ikke noe, men jeg ser hvordan det skinner og glitrer i blikket hans og kjenner svaret i måten han kysser meg så uendelig ømt og lenge, før han forsiktig snur meg fra seg og aker seg tett inntil ryggen min. Kysset duver gjennom meg lenge etter at leppene hans slipper meg, jeg kjenner det som lett flagring mot innsiden av huden min, kilende og bankende og utålmodig flagring som får meg til å legge hodet bakover og lukke øynene når han kysser meg på halsen, store, fuktige, sugende kyss som kjennes i fingrene og tærne. Jeg flytter det ene beinet frem, kjenner Isaks fingre stryke nedover rumpa, myke, lette berøringer med faste, våte fingre som varsomt og kjærlig gjør meg klar for ham, langsomt og deilig, mens han lener seg over meg så vi kan kysse hverandre. Jeg åpner øynene et øyeblikk, like før han kommer inn i meg, suger pusten til meg i det jeg kjenner at han presser mot meg, trykker meg selv bakover og tar ham inn i meg. Alt dette store som er rundt oss, et helt liv som vi skal gå sammen, han og jeg, fjellene langt der fremme som stopper det som går for fort og for langt, og Isak, kjæresten min; bak meg og inntil meg og i meg, med armen på tvers over brystet mitt, som en lett og trygg vekt, akkurat fast nok til at jeg ikke flyter ut og blir borte, og ikke han heller, ikke når han holder seg fast i meg.

“Elsker deg”, hvisker jeg etterpå, når vi ligger tett mot hverandre, myke og avslappede, både i kroppen og hjertet, tror jeg, det banker i alle fall langsomt og samstemt fra mitt bryst til hans og tilbake, i en uendelig sløyfe som forsikrer meg om at det er akkurat sånn verden er riktig. Vår verden er riktig sånn, selvsagt uten garanti, det skjønner jeg også, men med en rimelig stor sikkerhet, og det er bra nok, det er det hjertet forteller hodet mitt nå.

“Jeg elsker deg.” Isak hvisker det også, fingrene hans stryker gjennom håret mitt, han gnir nesen sin mykt mot min. Alle de små berøringene som gjør at jeg føler meg verdifull for ham, som den viktigste, jeg håper at han heller ikke trenger mer enn bare det at jeg er her, at det er nok for at han skal vite at han er den viktigste for meg. Jeg tror at det er sånn.  
“Takk for at du ville vise meg dette. Det er fint her, så vakkert”, sier jeg, og Isak kan ikke vite det, men det er bare ham jeg ser på nå.

*

Det er kjøligere i luften, og noen som roper seige lange ord som såvidt når frem til oss. Vi ligger fremdeles på det rutete ullpleddet, vi er nakne og jeg ligger halvveis over Isak, som for å varme ham, eller passe på at ingenting skjer med ham. Solen er forsvunnet bak fjelltoppen, for lengst, kjennes det som, hårene på armene og beina mine har reist seg i nuppete gåsehud.

“Isaaaaak! Isaaaaak! Eeeeeeeven! Eeeeeeven!”

Ropene har ingen fjell å slå mot, de svever over gresset og når oss så vidt, litt høyere for hver gang. Vi setter oss opp, Isak ser like forvirret ut som meg, jeg trenger noen sekunder for å forstå at vi sov og at jeg ennå ikke egentlig er våken.

“Isaaaaak! Eeeeeeeven!”

“Hva faen er det som skjer?” Isak trekker på seg shortsen, rekker meg min, stapper glid og krøllete vaser med tørkepapir nedi strandvesken, strever med å få plassert det løst sammentullede ullpleddet.  
“Jeg vet ikke! Svar da!” sier jeg, prøver stresset å få på meg skoene og t-skjorten, og griper etter dorullen og de to uåpnede ølboksene som Isak ikke fikk plass til.  
“Eh, hva skal jeg si da?” Isak er irritert, forkavet, holder vesken i hånda og roper. “Ja! Vi er her, chill da!”

“Der var dere ja! Kjære folk, nå trodde jeg alt var gått te pises! Gubba noa, vi tenkte dere hadde gått dere vill nå, falt i skaret eller det som verre er! Hvorfor svarte dere ikke?” Onkel Kåre kommer oss i møte, snakker høyt og fort fra den andre siden av sletten. Han rynker pannen litt og snur seg mot stien et øyeblikk når vi kommer nærmere, jeg kan ikke annet enn å flire litt beskjemmet, for det er vel åpenbart, det går fint an å se på oss hvorfor vi ikke svarte.

Jonas står på stien, med store, hevede øyenbryn og det underfundig, allvitende smilet som jeg digger, også nå, eller kanskje særlig nå.  
“Her mann, ta en øl”, sier jeg og rekker Jonas den ene boksen. “Sorryass, vi sovna, hadde ikke med mobil.”  
“Det var ikke nødvendig med redningsaksjon akkurat da!” Isaks stemme er irritert, han ser på Jonas som om dette er noe han er ansvarlig for, enda det er lett å regne seg frem til at han bare er med, som hjelpegutt for Kåre.

“Isak, nå skal du høre. Her på hytta tar vi vare på hverandre! Når noen legger ut på tur og ikke kommer tilbake, når man ikke får tak i dem, da bryr man seg. Du får høre på såpass fra en gammel onkel.” Kåre er bestemt i stemmen, han ser rett på Isak mens han snakker. Isak nikker brydd, mumler et sorry, unnskyld, vi sovna. Jeg legger en hånd på ryggen hans, bare for å vise ham at vi er sammen, også om tilsnakket, selv om det er ubehagelig. Jeg får et lite grønt blikk tilbake fra Isak, det føles som et takk, særlig når han kommer litt nærmere og legger armen om livet mitt.

“Det gjelder for deg også, Even, selv om du ser ut til å ha litt mer vett på naturen enn Isak her!” Kåre ser ikke irritert ut, egentlig, kanskje litt lettet, han nikker vennlig til meg, mumler at det er tullete å legge ut på fjelltur med en dameveske i strå, at han sånn sett skjønner at det ble picnic i stedet, men at vi må ha med mobil om vi endrer planene sånn, det er stup her, og skar, og vi ville ikke vært de første som skadet seg i fjellet, på langt nær.

“Vi regna ikke med at dere stakk for å pule, liksom. Siden de tynne veggene i hytta ikke har vært til hinder ellers. For å si det sånn”, legger Jonas tørt til og da må jeg bare le, for fy faen, det har han rett i, det kunne de ikke egentlig regne med. Jeg ser at Isak rødmer, men han himler med øynene og lager en grimase, sparker løst mot Jonas sin fot, og jeg kjenner at alt er i orden på måten han lener seg inn mot meg på. Vi er sammen, det går bra.

“Jaja”, sier Kåre og setter øynene i Jonas. “Det har vi nå i grunn ingenting med.”

Vi går i stillhet bak Kåre og Jonas, langs den vesle stien som knapt nok er en sti, kun en for de som vil fortsette der veien slutter, eller ikke beliter seg, som Eva ville sagt. Jonas og Kåre har tydeligvis syklet til veiens ende, det står to gammelmodige herresykler akkurat der hvor grusen, som avløste den glatte asfalten lengre oppe, går over i gress og våt jord.

“Da får vi komme oss hjem. Klokken er snart elleve, Magnus holder forhåpentligvis liv i grillen fremdeles! Det blir midnattsmat!” Kåre griper etter den ene sykkelen, svinger seg opp på setet.  
“Du får sitte på med meg, du, Jonas. Isak vil vel sykle kjiket sitt hem sjøl!”

Vi blir stående og se etter dem, Kåre sykler langsomt og vinglete bort på asfalten, med Jonas resignert flirende på bagasjebrettet. Jeg ser Jonas heve ølboksen i en skål, til oss, tror jeg.

Isak fester den merkelige stråvesken til bagasjebrettet og setter seg overskrevs på sykkelen, ser smilende på meg. Han er nydelig, bustete på håret og med smilegroper i kinnene, den vakreste gutten jeg vet om.  
“Sett deg på stanga du, bby, jeg sykler deg hjem.” Han holder blikket mitt i sitt, vi kysser mykt og deilig ertende i det jeg setter meg sidelengs på stangen, mellom ham og sykkelstyret.  
“Sykler du meg til verdens ende?” spør jeg, jeg vet det allerede før han begynner å tråkke på pedalene - det er en shaky tur vi begynner på nå, vi må begge jobbe for å holde balansen, selv om det er Isak som sykler denne gangen.  
“Nei, nå sykler jeg oss fra der veien slutter og hjem igjen”, sier han til meg, Isak, kjæresten min, mannen i livet mitt, og det høres ut som et løfte om mer enn denne turen.

Han klarer ikke å sykle beint, vi svinger og snirkler oss fra side til side, det er ustøtt, men vi kommer ikke til å velte nå. Isak lener seg frem mot meg, og det lukter saltvann og tørr, solbrun hud når han legger ansiktet mot siden av kinnet mitt og gnir nesen og munnen mykt mot øret og håret mitt.  
“Hva gjør du?” sier jeg, jeg må bøye meg bakover for å kompensere for den svake krengingen i sykkelen. Det er bare en langsom mumling, det er ikke stemmen min, bare en liten bilyd som slipper frem mens leppene hans streifer over kinnet og øret mitt, og jeg kjenner det aller første lille, nye pirket i mellomgulvet.  
“Koser deg litt, snuser litt på deg, bby”, svarer han, stemmen hans er mørk mot øret mitt, den får meg til å stramme musklene i rumpa og lårene og stramme grepet om sykkelstangen.

Vi sykler langsomt videre, småprater, kjenner at det er kjølig i luften nå som det er kveld. Klare for midnattsgrilling, for en pils, for den lange kjøreturen hjem i morgen, for en neste sommer akkurat her, en annen gang.

“Du vet det som Sana spurte om? På KB?”  
“Eh.. nei, hva var det?”  
“Det var sånn… hvor lenge man er forelska, egentlig, noe sånt.”  
“Åja, ja, det fortalte du jo. Hva med det? Er du ikke forelska i meg lengre?”  
“Shut up da. Poenget var jo at jeg sa at det ikke var noe viktig. At det bare var viktig at vi er forelska akkurat nå.”  
“Ja? Eller… det er jeg ikke enig i.”  
“Nei?”  
“Nei. Det viktigste er vel at vi tror at vi er forelska i morgen også? At vi er sikre på at vi skal være sammen, i morgen?”  
“Er du?”  
“Ja.”  
“Jeg også. Alltid.”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159275814@N07/40493003160/in/dateposted-public/)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så er vi ved veis ende. Jeg vet det har gått lang tid, men om det fremdeles er noen her som leser, så blir jeg veldig glad om dere vil si noen ord om historien. Jeg regner vel med at de fleste har falt fra i månedene som har gått, så da er det vel trygt å si at jeg åpner rieslingen min nå og tar en stor skål med hver og en av dere som har tid til å skrive noe her i dag. Takk for følget ❤️


End file.
